Legacy of a Thief
by Ashleyder1
Summary: When Gibbs is called in to help with an interagency operation, he's confronted with the death of someone from his past and the tumultuous secrets that she left in her wake. WARNING: SPANKING; Please don't read if that offends.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Gibbs is called in to help with an interagency operation, he's confronted with the death of someone from his past and the tumultuous secrets that she left in her wake.**

**Author's Note: As promised, here is my first attempt at writing an NCIS fiction. Since it is my first attempt at this genre, I would greatly appreciate feedback. I will of course be working on finishing the Firefly story that I've been posting but this piece has been distracting me for some time now so I thought if I got it started maybe it would give me some peace. I will update as often as I can, but this one may take awhile to finish...it has the potential to be rather long.**

**Warning: This story will contain the non-sexual disciplinary spanking of minors and possibly adults; if you do not like or approve of this PLEASE DO NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters nor do I make any money from writing this; it is strictly for fun. **

**Note: I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this story but have used online resources for those infrequent uses. I apologize if they are incorrect. I do actually know American Sign Language, however, since it is easier to write (and read), I have written out the signed conversations using standard English rather than using actual ASL syntax. Please consider it a translation.**

CHAPTER 1

"Because, Zi-va," Tony's edgy tone could be heard as he exited the elevator. "We wanted him to admit to his part, not faint from terror."

"Ha!" the former Mossad agent scoffed, "He was dough in my hands."

"Putty," McGee corrected. "He was putty in your hands."

"See," Ziva said with a triumphant smile, "McGee agrees with me."

"Puddle would be a more accurate description, Ziva. Couldn't you have waited until _after_ we transported him here to employ your intimidation techniques. I could have done without the stench on the ride back."

Ziva just shrugged as she took a seat behind her desk. "We got the information we needed."

Their bickering came to an abrupt halt when the elevator dinged and Gibbs exited, a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Okay, people, let's tie up the loose ends," he instructed curtly.

"Gibbs," Director Vance's voice carried through the bullpen, "A moment, please."

Gibbs paused to look up at Vance speculatively. The tension in the director's voice indicated that something out of the ordinary was underfoot. Their eyes met and it almost seemed to the bystanders that the two men communicated something silently. With a lift of his eyebrows Gibbs headed up the stairs.

As the two men approached Vance's office, Leon quickly briefed Gibbs on the situation. "Sec Nav has requested our help, or rather _your_ help, on a sensitive interagency op."

"Requested?" Gibbs said with a knowing grin.

Vance returned the grin and opened the door to his office to reveal three men sitting at the conference table inside. Gibbs immediately recognized Fornell and Kort, but not the third man dressed in a tailored black suit.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I don't believe you have met Agent Drew Hiatt, Secret Service."

Gibbs shook the man's hand and nodded to both Fornell and Kort. More than a little bit curious. He then took the empty seat to Vance's right.

"So what's this about?" he asked. The men shared a look and then Fornell opened a file and took out a picture, tossing it in front of the NCIS agent.

Gibbs looked down at the photograph of the lovely redhead and shook his head, "I've told you before Fornell, I have no idea where you can find Deirdre."

The FBI agent's eyes looked down to the table before rising to meet Gibbs questioning gaze. "I'm afraid we found her, Jethro," he said tossing another picture in front of his friend.

"Damn," Gibbs said quietly, before pressing his lips tightly together and running his hand through his short hair. "What happened?"

"You know we had been after her for years," Fornell started. "She was suspected in multiple robberies, mostly white collar stuff with a few exceptions, but we could never get close to her. We always seemed to hit a brick wall," Fornell turned to glower at Kort.

"As you may know, Deirdre was a CIA agent for two years. After she left the agency, she periodically consulted on various operations," Kort explained in his clipped British accent.

Fornell snorted.

Ignoring the gray-haired FBI agent Kort continued, "She was retrieving a very important and delicate piece of intelligence for us and helping to unmask the one responsible for leaking this information when she was killed."

"You forgot to mention that she originally stole the chip in the first place!" Fornell stated heatedly, scowling at the CIA agent.

"Gentleman, please," Vance said his dark eyes disapproving. "Apparently, this stolen microchip contains critical information involving several government agencies," the director continued.

"We have reason to believe that the president's safety might have been compromised as well as," Hiatt added.

"What does this have to do with NCIS?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Not so much NCIS as you, Gibbs," Fornell stated his eyes darting away.

"Me?"

"You had a relationship with Ms. Connley?" the Secret Service Agent's question was almost more of a statement.

Gibbs looked down one corner of his mouth lifting in a grin. "We knew each other."

"Intimately," Kort added, his own lips twitching.

"How is this relevant?" Gibbs demanded.

"Deirdre successfully retrieved the microchip," Kort stated. "Now there is only one person who knows where it is. She also knows who killed Deirdre and possibly who the traitor is."

Gibbs eyed the bald CIA agent curiously. Trent Kort was always very aloof and removed from a situation. As the man spoke, Gibbs had detected something different. Something he couldn't put his finger on. His gut told him that Kort had a personal interest here.

"And she will only talk to you," Fornell finished.

Gibbs gave Tobias an incredulous look. "Why me?"

"Apparently," here Fornell offered another glare to Kort, not bothering to mask his frustration at the lack of interagency cooperation and communication there had been before recent events, "Deirdre Connley has a daughter, Ashlynn Connley. And she insists that she will only deal with you."

"How old is she?" Gibbs queried.

"Just turned eighteen," Fornell answered, his lips quirking, aware what Gibbs was probably thinking. The FBI agent knew that Gibbs had first met Deirdre roughly sixteen years ago.

"You mean to tell me that the efforts of three government agencies combined couldn't bring in an eighteen-year-old girl?"

"It's complicated," Kort answered tersely.

Gibbs smiled. "Okay, so where am I supposed to meet the kid?"

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Leroy Jethro Gibbs relaxed comfortably in a corner booth at Sam and Harry's Steakhouse. He recognized the girl immediately when she entered. Her face was a younger version of Deirdre's, though her hair was coppery auburn rather than her mother's flamboyant red and her eyes were bluish green rather than Deirdre's emerald. The girl didn't pause, but walked straight to the table.

"Agent Gibbs," she said with a soft smile. There was no question in her tone and the NCIS agent could easily see the recognition in the girl's eyes.

Standing he held out his hand, "Ashlynn?"

Accepting his hand her lips quirked. "It must have been awhile since you'd seen my mother if you're having to ask."

Gibbs smiled and motioned politely for Ashlynn to take a seat, then reseated himself. Having noticed her arrival the waitress was quick to come with menus and to take their drink orders. Gibbs raised his eyebrow when the girl ordered an expensive Bordeaux.

"We'll both have water," he amended smiling charmingly at the waitress, who carefully schooled her features not betray her amusement.

"I have traveled extensively abroad with Deirdre," the girl said when the waitress had moved away, "We often shared a bottle of wine."

"Deirdre didn't care much about rules," Gibbs nodded. "I do."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes, but a smile played at her lips.

"So?" Gibbs started. "Why me?"

"My mom always told me that if something went wrong, I should come to you, and only you."

"So what went wrong?"

The girl pursed her lips and her eyes hardened in obvious anger. "In case you hadn't heard she was murdered."

Gibbs leaned over the table and touched the girl's hand. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ashlynn. Can you tell me what happened?"

"You weren't briefed?" she asked with a note of sarcasm that the man could tell was a defense against the moisture collecting in her eyes.

"I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"My mother was many things, but she was not a traitor," Ashlynn stated heatedly her eyes flashing. "She may have danced to the beat of a different drum, but she loved this country."

"Okay."

"She was wanting to retire. One more big job," the girl shook her head, "She wanted to pay for my college and ensure that we could live comfortably. She made a mistake, but she was trying to fix it. She got the microchip back, and any trace of the information was erased from the client's computers." The girl paused as the waitress came back to take their orders and bring their waters. When the woman left again Ashlynn continued.

"Deirdre wanted to retire stateside, so she needed the FBI off her back. Besides, she didn't like being lied to and used, so she went in, pretending to negotiate for more money. She was trying to find out who within the United States government and military was making the information available. She ended up dead for her efforts."

"That sounds pretty close to the story I heard," Gibbs nodded. "Do you know who killed your mother? Where the microchip is? Who the traitors are?"

"I do, but I want a few things in return."

"Like what?" Gibbs asked sharply. This girl seemed a bit young for this political dance.

Relaxing a bit and taking a sip of her water Ashlynn grinned at the stern NCIS agent before her. "For starters, I want you to tell me about you and my mother."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Not intimate details. Just," she paused and looked away. "What were your impressions of her when you first spent time together? I know she visited you a few times over the years? I just want you to tell me about the Deirdre that _you _knew."

Gibbs leaned back, eying the girl speculatively. He supposed that given Deirdre's profession, the girl had often been left with caregivers for long periods of time. The girl probably wondered about her mother's _other_ life.

"Well, we met about sixteen years ago. She had recently gotten out of the CIA. She was," he paused and chuckled. "Unique. Incredibly beautiful of course, and smart, but more than that. Deirdre was so full of life and energy. Despite two years in the CIA she was amazingly childlike."

Ashlynn chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"We enjoyed each other's company, but didn't really have much in common. She was," he paused, "Whimsical, some might say free-spirited."

"And you were an NCIS agent dedicated to his job. A Marine with very little whimsy," the girl observed smirking. "And the last time you saw her?"

"I found out what she did for a living and I told her that if I ever saw her again I would turn her over to the FBI," he stated bluntly.

"Did you…care for her?"

"Ashlynn," Gibbs started to say something, shaking his head.

"As a friend?" the girl interrupted.

"Yes, but she was a suspected thief wanted for questioning by the FBI."

"I understand."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Gibbs asked, his voice riddled with an undertone of impatience.

"I wanted to get to know you a little," Ashlynn answered simply. "Before I made my demands."

Gibbs lifted his eyebrow at her choice of words.

"I will tell you everything that you want to know. Help you in anyway I can if you promise protection for two individuals."

Gibbs met her gaze steadily, allowing the girl to continue. She was practically vibrating with agitation and he could tell that they had finally come to the heart of this meeting.

"My little brothers. Deirdre said you would protect them. If you promise me that you personally will see that no harm will come to them I will give you everything you ask."

Gibbs' eyes widened. Learning that Deridre had a daughter had been surprising. Finding out that she had two more children was positively astounding. Part of him wished the woman were alive so he could throttle her! What kind of woman tried to raise three kids while juggling a career as a renowned international thief and sometime consultant for the CIA? Yeah, that would be Deirdre Connley.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

This time Ashlynn was the first to arrive at their meeting place, _Laugh a Latte_ . Well, probably not first, really, but she was seated when Gibbs arrived at the coffee shop designed for parents with children. A supervised inside jungle gym, trampoline, ball pit and extensive labyrinth of tubes to climb through provided entertainment for children of various ages, while adults could enjoy a cup of their favorite gourmet coffee.

The previous evening had ended with an element of tension. For her own safety, Gibbs had wanted to take her into immediate protective custody. She adamantly refused, however, and insisted that he would never get the information that he wanted if he didn't do things her way. Ashlynn had been well aware that they were being listened to and watched closely. What was infuriating to Gibbs was that she had actually been able to slip past the extensive web of agents set to watch and follow her.

Ashlynn's "way" had been to meet him the following day at the coffee shop. She demanded his assurance that no one would be listening in to their private conversation, but allowed that she wanted excellent security since she would be bringing her brothers. The girl requested that he bring only his team or those people for whom he had the utmost trust, but said she would willingly concede to protective custody if her demands were met.

Gibbs approached the girl who was sitting in a corner, close to the play area, sipping from a steaming cup.

"Good morning," he said taking a seat beside her on the leather settee that helped to contribute to the ambience of the coffee shop.

"Good morning," she replied leaning down to a low table in front of them to push a cup of coffee towards him. "Black, extra dark."

He smiled and picked up the coffee.

"Were you able to talk the bureaucrats into doing things my way?"

Gibbs tilted his head and gave her a disapproving look.

Ashlynn lifted her eyebrow stubbornly.

Gibbs nodded. "My people are in place, and though I am wearing this," he tapped the earwig in his ear, "For communication purposes, they won't be able to hear unless I turn it on."

"Alright," she said with a nod, deciding to trust him.

"Did you bring your brothers?"

"They'll be here shortly."

"Was all of this really necessary?"

"I needed to get to know you. My mother trusted you, but I wanted to meet you myself."

"How did you manage to slip away last night?"

"I learned a thing or two from my mother."

"Not too much I hope," he answered with a smirk.

Ashlynn chuckled. Then her eyes were drawn to the door and a middle-aged woman entered with two boys who looked to be around ten and five. She smiled and by the softening of her eyes Gibbs knew that these were her siblings. If there was any doubt, that was erased moments later when the younger of the two ran forward, throwing his arms around the girl. She returned the hug and ruffled the boy's lighter auburn hair. Ashlynn gave the woman a nod and a wave and she went her own way, obviously having completed the task to which she was assigned.

The older boy approached more slowly and his eyes were glued to Gibbs' face the entire time. Sharp blue eyes, below a fringe of brown hair in need of a trim seemed to record every feature of the NCIS agent. Ashlynn watched her brother and looked to see Gibbs' reaction. She saw the recognition flash across his face, the question in his eyes before he schooled his expression to one friendly but nondescript.

"This is him!" the boy in her arms said excitedly.

"Yes, it is," she answered. "This is NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. And this is my brother AJ," she said, ruffling his hair again. "And my other brother Cameron."

"It's good to meet you," Gibbs responded holding his hand out first to Cameron and then to AJ." The younger of the two looked at him with the excitement of someone seeing Disney World for the first time and Gibbs wondered exactly what the boys had been told.

"Um, guys, do you think you could go play for awhile, so Gibbs and I can talk?" Ashlynn asked, offering them some wristbands that she had purchased which would allow them onto the playground. "I'll order you some cocoa and you can come back in a few minutes. Okay?"

"But-" AJ was obviously going to complain, but Cameron was quick to take his brothers hand and pull him to the playground, whispering something in his ear.

Ashlynn cleared her throat as she watched her brother's leave, then nervously took some papers from a black laptop satchel. "Cam is ten. His full name is Cameron Jethro Connley and AJ's is Aiden Jackson Connley. He's five." she paused not daring to meet the eyes of the man sitting next to her. Finally getting the nerve to face him, she handed the man the blue documents she held.

Gibbs accepted them silently.

"This is why I wanted a bit of privacy," she said quietly. "I didn't know exactly how to tell you, but I thought you should know before anyone else. This is one of the reasons Deirdre told me to come to you if anything happened."

"Both of them?" He demanded, voice tight with barely contained fury.

"Yes. When Cam was a bit more than four, she decided she wanted another child. You know how oddly eccentric Deirdre was…."

"Eccentric?" Gibbs barked. "She gave one of them my name and the other my father's?" he asked in quiet anger. "Put my name on the birth certificates?" His voice was getting louder. "Yet didn't bother to tell me that I have two sons? One apparently by design."

Ashlynn winced. She looked away. Finding her brothers on the playground she waved, and took another sip of her coffee before turning back to Gibbs.

"I'm sure you'll want to do a DNA test," she said. "But just looking at Cam, it's obvious. I mean you could exchange your elementary school picture with his," she said playing with her coffee cup.

"My elementary school picture?" Gibbs asked with a frightening edge to his voice.

"Yeah, we have a copy. Actually, we've been to Stillwater, even met your father," she added quietly biting her lip. "He didn't know who they were of course and the boys didn't know until later who he was. You don't know them, but they know you. Almost everything about you. Deirdre made sure of it. You're their hero."

Gibbs stared at the girl in shock. As if it wasn't enough to find out that he had two sons that he never knew existed, to find out that they had been raised to know him. That they had actually met his father and been to his hometown. What all had the former spy found out about him? Exactly what did these children know? His mind drifted to Kelly and Shannon and he felt his chest tighten.

How could Deirdre have done this to him? His mind conjured up the varied times spent with the beautiful, carefree woman who had always been so full of life and fun. She flouted social convention, even the law. At times she had been like a spoiled preschooler unwilling to accept that there were any boundaries she could not cross. When he'd learned of her occupation, he had made it clear to the woman that their periodic dalliances were done.

"I know this is really, really weird. I can't begin to explain to you why she did it and I am in no way excusing her actions. I mean, it's like you said, she was whimsical. She wanted a family and she wanted the boys to know that they had a father who was a wonderful man, but she was afraid that you would take them away if you had found out."

"Damn straight! She was a thief for God's sake! WHIMISICAL? Intentionally bringing children into the lifestyle she lived was completely irresponsible and selfish!"

His yelling brought interested stares from other patrons, but he was beyond caring. His own team members showed concern, but stayed at their assigned posts watching the drama unfold and wishing they had been able to hear what had roused Gibbs magnificent temper.

"I know. She was eccentric and could be self-serving, even childish. But she was my mom," Ashlynn's lip quivered and her voice broke, "And she loved us and I loved her." The girl dashed tears from her eyes. "And I love my brothers."

Gibbs rubbed his hand across his face and calmed his anger, letting out a long slow breath. The look in his blue eyes softened and he put his arm around the girl, regretting his show of temper. This wasn't Ashlynn's fault. All she was doing was trying to protect her brothers. His sons. There really was no doubt in his mind that they were in fact his sons.

"I know. You're all going to be just fine. I promise. Everything is going to be just fine."

Accepting comfort for a few moments Ashlynn finally rose, excusing herself to go to the restroom after checking to make certain her brothers were okay. When she returned the boys were coming off the play area. They stopped just short of Gibbs, eying him with excitement and trepidation.

"So, I guess, you know who I am?" he said gently, tilting his head to the side with a small smile.

"Yeah," Cam said a large smile coming to his face. "You're our dad."

No longer able to contain his enthusiasm, AJ launched himself at Gibbs, throwing his small arms around the man's waist. "I've waited my _whole_ life to meet you!"

Wrapping his arms around the boy Gibbs found himself having to swallow forcibly and blink rapidly to ease the burning in his eyes. He looked at Cameron and opened one arm invitingly. That was all the ten-year-old needed. He too, gave his dad the hug he had been longing to deliver nearly his entire life.

Ashlynn had to wipe at her eyes yet again. She seldom cried but to say their lives had been wrought with emotional turmoil lately would have been the understatement of the century. This was a day her brothers had anxiously awaited for years. They had begged Deirdre mercilessly to meet their father. The woman had always responded with "Someday. When the time is right."

In all fairness that was the impetus behind her retirement plans. She wanted to come back to the DC area and settle down so that the boys could be near Gibbs. It had become increasingly evident that the boys not only wanted, but needed their father in their lives. Since Deidre was used to giving her children nearly everything that they wanted, she had been making arrangements for the last year. Even had an apartment leased.

"Boss?" a tentative voice interrupted the poignant moment.

Loosening his hold on the boys, but leaving his arms draped casually on their shoulders, Gibbs answered his senior agent, "Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Everything okay?"

"It's good," he replied looking down at the boys with a smile.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 2

Standing behind Gibbs in the elevator, Ashlynn curbed a smile as she thought about the man briefing his team back at the coffee shop. They had sent the boys off for one more romp since they would be confined inside NCIS headquarters for the rest of the day. Upon hearing the news the team members had reacted differently. Ziva had seemed suspicious, Tim utterly dumbfounded, and Tony, well, he had sported a grin stretching from one ear to the other. The senior field agent had not been able to resist a dig at his boss.

"_You know, boss, there's this modern invention, it's called a condom."_

_Tony didn't even try to avoid the slap to the back of his head that he knew was coming. Ashlynn burst out laughing, and was barely able to rein in her mirth when confronted with a steely glare from Gibbs. Unable to resist, as soon as Gibbs' back was turned she whispered to Tony, "I think they had them back in his day but way back then they called it a French purse."_

_Gibbs spun around nailing the girl with a frightening look, one she chose to heed this time. _

The elevator doors had just opened when a loud squeal assaulted everyone's ears. Gibbs, the boys, Ashlynn, and McGee stepped out of the elevator only to be pounced upon by one very excited Abby Sciuto. "Oh my God! It's true!" She exclaimed coming to a halt in front of the group. "Giblets! I can't believe it! Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

"Abs," Gibbs warned. He should have known when he sent Tony and Ziva to the hotel to pick up Ashlynn's and the boys' belongings that Tony would immediately phone Abby.

"Oh right," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Hi, I'm Abby. I'm a forensic scientist who works with your dad and I am so, so, so happy to meet you. We are going to be great friends. The best. Do you like to bowl?"

Taking in the Goth's black pigtails, tattoo, studded dog collar, and skull and crossbones t-shirt nicely matched with a pleated plaid skirt as well as black platform shoes, Cameron gave Abby a huge smile. "Hi, I'm Cameron and you are really cool!"

"Awwww, thank you," Abby said. "I knew I was going to like you," she stepped forward to give the boy a hug.

"I'm AJ," the younger of the two boys said, still clinging to Gibbs hand. "Do you have a lab?" He knew scientists were supposed to have labs.

"I sure do," she said grinning down at AJ. "It's a really excellent one, too."

"I like doing speriments," he informed her brightly. "Ash helped me make a volcano and we made it 'splode by mixin' white powder with vinegar."

"Oh, I love that experiment! You know if you change the ingredients a little you can make it even better. It will smoke and –"

"Abs," Gibbs interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, well, we'll talk about it another time," she said giving the boy a wink.

"This is Ashlynn Connley," Gibbs said.

Ashlynn held out her hand with a grin, quite certain that she was going to like the rather unique forensic scientist. Abby was having none of the formality, however, and threw her arms around the girl "You poor thing! Welcome to the family."

"Oh, uh, no," the girl stuttered, as Abby released her. "I have a different father."

"That doesn't matter. So do I," Abby stated brightly.

Their conversation was interrupted as a group of men descended the stairs. Everyone was given another surprise when the boys eagerly ran to one of the men as he approached.

"Uncle, Trent!"

"Hello lads," the CIA agent said with a smile as he tightened his hands into fists and took pretend swipes at the two boys, who responded by giggling and putting up their own fists in mock defense.

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms offering the man a scowl, which was nothing compared to the look Gibbs was sending his way. "Uncle Trent," Ashlynn said, her tone clipped. "What are you doing here?"

"Come now Ashlynn, put that brilliant mind of yours to good use. Who did you think they would send?"

"Perhaps, we should move this discussion to my office," Director Vance suggested looking around meaningfully.

"The boys could probably do with a snack," Ashlynn was quick to point out looking at Gibbs who gave a nod of understanding.

"McGee, Abs, do you think you could take Cameron and AJ down and find a snack?"

"Sure boss," McGee answered having watched the drama with quiet fascination.

"Of course we can! And then they can come see my ultra cool lab," Abby suggested. Gibbs's hands quickly signed a discrete message to the Goth scientist and she responded in kind.

Up in Vance's office Gibbs practically exploded. "What the hell is going on?"

"I was Deirdre's agency contact. My periodic presence needed to be explained somehow, so I was presented as the children's uncle."

"You knew about them?" Gibbs demanded heatedly. "This whole time? Did you know they were mine?" To find out that Trent Kort, of all people, had a relationship with the sons he never even knew that he had was beyond infuriating.

Both Vance and Fornell were speechless at this new information, but Kort still did not have the opportunity to answer. "What he did or did not know, he couldn't share," Ashlynn commented acerbically. "He was under direct orders from his superiors not to. And you always tow the agency line, don't you Uncle Trent?" Her tone held contempt and sarcasm. Then Ashlynn smirked and cast Kort a knowing look, "You see Deirdre had a deal with the agency that they would keep quiet about us and she had a bit of insurance to make sure they kept their part."

"Yes about that," Kort answered raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no," the girl shook her head. "I'm here to bring in the microchip, and provide the information relating to my mother's death and those responsible. That's all."

Kort glared at the girl he had known since she was an infant. Had he not been acting under direct orders, he would have dealt with her quite differently. He knew she blamed him for her mother's death, but even still the girl was beyond overstepping her bounds.

"So, you have it then?" Agent Fornell interjected.

"Yes." The girl turned her back on the men and took a step away, reaching into her shirt as discreetly as possible. Turning back around, she held it out to Gibbs who smirked at her obvious snub to the other men in the room. After that she held up a 32G USB flash drive. "This holds all the information I have regarding the people Deirdre was dealing with as well as a video clip of the night she was killed."

"How did you get that?" Fornell wanted to know.

"I was there," she stated simply ignoring the astonished looks of all the men in the room.

By lunchtime, Ashlynn was exhausted. After answering what seemed an endless stream of questions, she was finally given a break while Director Vance retreated to MTAC to conference with the directors of the other agencies. She had the chance to check in on Cam and AJ who had been having a blast with Abby and Tim down in Abby's lab.

Grabbing her hand, AJ had pulled her forward to point out various pieces of equipment. "And that's Major Mass Spec, he's our favorite. He can tell you what somethin' is by looking at the smallest little mol'cool. And Abby has a really cool mike'scope and we looked at my hair, and skin, and even a drop of my blood!"

"How exciting! I'm glad you've been having fun." Ashlynn looked over to her other brother who sat at a computer with Agent McGee.

"And Tim has some really cool games! He's really good, too, Ash! And I bet he's as good as you with computer's."

"I'm sure he's better," Ashlynn said with a grin, noting the blush on Tim's cheeks as he looked as his boss. "I have to say Agent McGee, I am thoroughly impressed. It takes a special person to keep Cam entertained in a nonphysical pursuit that is not a movie."

Tim cleared his throat and offered a sheepish grin. "It seemed a good way to keep him occupied and Cam catches on really quick."

Ashlynn wasn't sure if Tim was talking to her or to Gibbs. He seemed anxious to explain the fact that he was sitting, playing computer games with a ten-year-old.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to Ash," Cam said with a grin. "She's really good with computers. She used to help Mom-"

"Cam," Ashlynn warned her brother, offering a glare which served to shut him up.

"Hey, what do you guys say to some lunch?" Gibbs offered, his hands signing a quick question to Abby, which she answered with a flash of her hands.

Both boys had inherited their mother's gregarious nature, so Gibbs had no trouble getting to know them better over lunch. Each boy was practically clamoring for his attention.

"I've had classes in Jiu Jitsu and Karate," Cam was telling his dad. "And that was really cool! It'd be great to keep doing that but what I really always wanted to do was play sports, but we moved around too much. Now that we're going to live with you, maybe I can join a team." The ten-year-old looked hopefully up at his hero before tossing a fry into his mouth.

"I think that's something we can arrange," Gibbs replied with a smile.

"How about camping? Will you take us camping?" AJ demanded not bothering to swallow his bite of hamburger before voicing his question. "Mom wouldn't take us. She said it was a guy thing."

"Swallow before you talk or you'll choke," Gibbs admonished gently. "And, yes, I'm sure we can plan a camping trip sometime in the future." The boys' exuberance was almost overwhelming and he wondered that they weren't showing more signs of distress over their mother's death. He would have to ask Ducky about that. The medical examiner was expecting them after lunch.

"That will be great!" Cam was just as enthused as his younger brother about the prospect. "Will you teach me how to shoot a gun? Mom was freaky about guns."

"When you're old enough, after you've passed a weapon's safety course, I will teach you how to shoot a gun."

"I'm old enough," the boy argued.

"Cam," Ashlynn interjected with a shake of her head. This was an argument she had heard over and over. One point her mother had been adamant about was 'no guns.' Deirdre insisted half the reason she got out of the CIA was that she hated guns. Ashlynn didn't feel the same way, and had actually purchased a semi-automatic handgun without her mother's knowledge, but she did agree that Cam was far too young to be thinking about them.

"You are _not_ old enough," Gibbs stated firmly, not missing the sibling interaction but wanting to make this point quite clear to his son. "And you are not to touch a gun, ever, without my permission. Understood?"

"Yeah," Cam answered, somewhat dejected but unwilling to argue given the tone of voice his newfound father was using.

Gibbs looked over at AJ, who was busy slurping down his root beer. Noticing his dad's intense look the five-year-old shook his head. "I don't really like guns. Well, I like water guns. Water guns are okay, right?"

Gibbs smirked, "Water guns are okay."

"How about a puppy?" the little boy asked excitedly.

Gibbs blinked. Keeping up with these two was definitely going to be a challenge. "I think we'll shelve that one until we're all settled in a bit better, buddy."

The young boy gave a nod. "Are you going to take us to your house now?"

"Not yet. We're going to go back to NCIS headquarters and you're going to meet a friend of mine, Dr. Mallard."

"We're not sick," Cam was quick to inform his dad.

"I know. I just want you to meet him, and maybe let him take a look at you so he can tell me how strong and healthy you are."

"I'm really strong," AJ answered with a proud smile.

"You are not," Cam scoffed. "But I am."

"Well neither one of you is going to get any stronger if you don't finish your lunch," Ashlynn admonished.

Noting the parental tone she took with her brothers, and not for the first time, Gibbs smiled. Deirdre had been a big kid herself. Most likely Ashlynn had been more of a mother to these boys than she had. It made the man abundantly aware how much confidence the girl had placed in him by entrusting them to his care.

They finished up their lunch. Gibbs came away from the meal knowing that AJ liked swimming, reading, and 'speriments'. Ashlynn had explained that the five-year-old already read on a second grade level. Cam cared little for books but enjoyed physical activities and was enamored of most anything to do with guns, soldiers, or fighting.

They returned to NCIS headquarters and made their way down to the morgue. Gibbs had of course let Ducky know that they were coming so that the group did not walk in on anything inappropriate for the children.

"A medical examiner?" Ashlynn asked skeptically. "No offense Dr. Mallard, but I have to question your level of expertise in the area of pediatrics."

"It's Ducky, my dear, and no offense taken. Though, I do not claim expertise in the field of pediatrics, I am a medical doctor and as such I can put Jethro's mind at ease so far as the health and well-being of his children."

Ashlynn cast a glance over at Gibbs and he raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. Not unlike the rest of Gibbs's team, she found that she liked and trusted the doctor who spoke with a Scottish accent.

Ducky had Cam jump up on one of the tables first, hoping to put the younger boy at ease. "This is cool! So, you lay out dead people here right? To cut them up and stuff?"

"I do generally perform autopsies here," Ducky answered with a smile for the boy's enthusiasm.

"Wow! Can I see one of 'em. I mean the dead people."

"No," Jethro was quick to answer.

"Aw! Why not?" Cam demanded.

"Because I said, no," Gibbs answered with a tone of finality that ended the discussion.

During the boys' examination, Ashlynn took out two files from her leather laptop satchel. "These are the boys' medical records, immunizations, educational transcripts, and passports."

Accepting the files, Gibbs thumbed through them. "What is a 'virtual academy'?"

"We moved around a great deal. For consistencies sake, it made the most sense to take advantage of a technological based method of education. School via computer if you will. The international virtual academy that the boys and myself attended provided curriculum exceeding both national and international content standards."

"So they've never actually been to school?" Gibbs asked.

"Not in the traditional sense, no."

Gibbs just shook his head. This might have provided an adequate academic base but he seriously questioned socialization opportunities. Of course, the boys did seem fairly well adjusted. Moving on to another point, he pulled out the passports.

"I want the rest of these," he stated somewhat darkly.

Ashlynn's cheeks actually turned a bit pink. She should have known that Gibbs would realize that Deirdre had multiple passports for her children, just as she did for herself. Not bothering to argue the teenage girl just gave a nod.

"Both in excellent health, Jethro," Ducky pronounced interrupting the somewhat awkward moment.

"Good. Your turn," Gibbs stated looking at Ashlynn.

"What? Oh, no," the girl shook her head. "I can assure you that I am in fine health."

Gibbs just continued to look at her evenly.

"And I am not a child."

Still Gibbs did not respond, only returned her look steadily

"And you hold no authority over me whatsoever."

"Oh, come on Ash!" Cam said with some exasperation. "It's no big deal. Ducky's nice. And you get a sucker," he said holding his up with a teasing grin.

"Fine," she acquiesced, "But this is silly."

Once Ducky had confirmed that Ashlynn, too, appeared to be in the best possible health, Jimmy offered to escort the boys back to Abby's lab and Ashlynn upstairs while Gibbs had a private word with the medical examiner.

"So what is it that has you worried Jethro?" Ducky asked as soon as they were alone.

"They just lost their mother, Duck, and they don't seem to be upset at all."

"Ah," the medical examiner nodded. "Well, I would say that most likely they expressed their immediate grief with their sister, when she first shared the news with them. They then had several days to process this grief and even sublimate it to some extent, which is not at all abnormal. They are also used to their mother being gone for periods of time. Ashlynn is actually far more important to them so far as physical presence. They know, in their rational minds that their mother is actually gone, and not coming back, but for now they have fallen back into a comforting routine of accepting her absence. In the future, when the time has passed when she would normally have returned to see them, that is when you are likely to see an elevation of their grief response."

Jethro nodded processing the information his friend was giving him.

"Of course they are also very distracted right now, by meeting you, something they have been anxiously anticipating for quite some time. I wouldn't worry, Jethro. Young minds are astoundingly resilient."

"Thanks Duck."

"Do not mention it, Jethro," he answered turning to wash his hands. "You know this reminds me of a situation during my residency. You see, I had been," Ducky turned around to find that his audience was gone. "Yes, well, a story for another time.

A short time later, Director Vance was addressing the same group that had assembled earlier that morning. "After conferencing with Sec Nav and various agency directors, we have agreed on a strategy to proceed. CIA will follow up on the foreign element of this investigation including the actual murder of Ms. Connley, since this did occur outside of the United States. They will also be investigating the international buyers. The FBI will be heading up the domestic investigation for those responsible for leaking information, with support from NCIS who will be looking into those implicated from the Office of Naval Intelligence. The secret service would like to remain in the loop, but is willing to allow our agencies to handle the situation for now. Ms. Connley," here Director Vance inclined his head towards the young woman, "Will remain in protective custody since she is currently at significant risk."

"Protective custody?" Gibbs queried.

"Since we're taking the lead on the domestic side of this case, she's our witness," Fornell pointed out.

"I'm not leaving my brothers until I'm confident they are settled," Ashlynn had informed the assembled men.

"Gibbs, your team is temporarily assigned to protection duty as well as looking into certain suspects within the Office of Naval Intelligence" Vance stated, holding up a hand to forestall Fornell's protest. "With an understanding that Ms. Connley's protective custody might be transferred to the FBI in the near future."

This seemed to placate most involved but there was a bit more discussion as far as the specifics and coordination of the case. After more than half an hour, Ashlynn excused herself to the restroom. She was surprised to find Gibbs waiting for her as she exited.

He held his hand out expectantly.

"What?" the teen asked.

Gibbs's brows knitted together in an exasperated expression and Ashlynn sighed. "Fine," she stated with a bit of a huff handing over Fornell's cell phone.

"Why?"

"I was bored and he's annoying," she said with a shrug. "I changed his ring tone to something…more interesting," she said with a grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Now this was something he would expect from Deirdre's daughter. "This is not the time nor the place for childish games," he reprimanded.

"Fine," she stated with a slight pout, which indeed made her look the mirror image of her mother, not to mention a good three to four years younger.

"No more stealing," the man insisted.

"Oh, I wasn't stealing it," Ashlynn responded with exasperation. "It was just a joke."

"You know lock up would work just fine for protective custody," Gibbs said darkly.

"Fine," Ashlynn said, one more time. "I'll behave."

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Later that evening Ashlynn sat back in the front seat of Gibbs's car, watching the city lights fly by in the darkness. She could smell the pizza that they had picked up, but she wasn't so much hungry as very, very tired. Not sleepy or drowsy, but a deep kind of tired that probably meant it would take hours before she could actually relax enough to fall asleep once they had arrived at Gibbs's house. Her eyes darted to the rearview mirror. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were in a car behind them. One of them would be staying to help provide protection tonight. The FBI would have people posted outside.

As it turned out Gibbs was a fast driver and they arrived at his house in relatively short order. Tony and Tim carried in the kids' suitcases while Ziva secured the perimeter. They settled the boys' things in the spare room, which Gibbs had just recently turned back into a guest room. Ashlynn insisted that she was not taking Gibbs's room and that she would take the couch. No one was quite certain who won the ensuing argument.

They all shared pizza, then Tony and Tim headed out leaving Ziva as Gibbs's backup. Ashlynn got the boys ready for bed. Gibbs stood silently in the doorway as she tucked them in, wanting to give her some time with the boys before he went in to offer his own goodnight.

"So we're really gonna live here now?" AJ had asked excitedly.

"Yep," Ashlynn answered.

"But where are you gonna sleep?" AJ had asked, his voice full of concern.

"On the couch."

"For always?"

"I won't be staying for always, bud," she said, trying to keep her tone light.

"What do you mean?"

"She means, she's gonna leave us," Cam said sourly, glaring at his sister.

Ashlynn sighed. "I won't leave for awhile and I'll still be close by."

Tears were brimming in AJ's eyes. "But why would you leave us, Ash?"

"Well, I'm probably going to be starting college next fall," she explained.

"Why can't you live here and go to college?"

"I think Agent Gibbs might get a little tired of an interloper on his couch for that long. Besides, the two of you need time alone with your dad to get to know him better."

"But you need a daddy, too , Ash," the little boy insisted.

Enveloping her youngest brother in a hug, Ashlynn just held him. "Let's not worry about it just yet, okay? You just need to get a good night's sleep." She kissed the top of his head and reached over to offer Cam a poke in the ribs. He had long since scorned goodnight kisses from his big sister, though he wasn't opposed to a hug now and again so she offered him a quick one. Ashlynn exited, turning to smile at Gibbs.

"They're all yours," she said with a false brightness, but the trained agent could hear the quiver in her voice and see the wetness in her eyes.

It was much later that night that Ashlynn made her way down the steps to the basement, smiling at the wooden frame of an unfinished boat. Her mother had told her about Gibbs's hobby. Apparently some things didn't change.

"Need something?" the man asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you were at somewhat of a disadvantage. The boys know far more of you than you of them. She held up two leather bound albums. "I knew we would be meeting soon, so I put together some pictures of them growing up. There are video clips on a DVD as well, but I didn't see a DVD player. It will work on your computer at the office. I, ah, didn't see a computer here."

Gibbs smiled moving to take the albums from her. "Thanks."

She took a seat, then and looked at the man. "The boys have their own laptops but you might want to think about getting high speed internet."

Gibbs cocked his head and looked at the girl. "I'm not criticizing," she was quick to say, but…"

"I'll talk to McGee," Gibbs said with a smile.

"You know, Deirdre was already planning to move back. She had realized just how much the boys needed you in their lives. Especially Cam." Ash smiled looking down at her bare feet. "He's all boy and always has been. I'm glad you set him straight first thing about your sidearm. He loves guns." The girl looked around. "You'll want to talk to both of them about your tools, too, because first thing tomorrow they'll be down here exploring and this is going to seem like heaven!"

Gibbs chuckled. "I think I'm in for a few eye openers."

With a laugh Ashlynn nodded, "You have no idea. Cam once tried rappelling out of a hotel window, luckily there was a balcony right beneath. One time I caught him just before he was ready to jump off the roof with a homemade hang glider."

No longer laughing, Gibbs eyes grew wide. "And what was Deirdre's reaction?"

"Oh, she was horrified of course and scolded him, but like most interactions with Deirdre it all ended with us going to get ice cream."

The NCIS agent shook his head.

"I think she understood, though, that both of the boys needed more clear boundaries and she knew that she didn't have what it took to provide them. That's why she planned to come back. She even had an apartment leased. I'll move in there, once this whole mess is cleared up."

"You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks. That's very kind of you, but I think you need some time with the boys."

"You're a big part of their world. They are going to need you, too."

"I'll be around."

Gibbs nodded and moved to return to sanding the boat. After a short time of silence he asked, "What about _your_ dad?"

"Deirdre told me some about him. Apparently he was a real bastard."

"Some people say that about me," Gibbs smirked.

"Well, he's never been in the picture, and I don't expect he ever will be."

The man nodded and she watched him for a time before quietly heading upstairs where Ziva had just finished walking around the small house to be confidant that all was secure. Ashlynn eyed the former Mossad agent speculatively.

"You don't like me," she observed quietly.

"I do not know you," the dark-haired woman answered with a shake of her head.

"You don't trust me," Ashlynn amended.

"I do not trust anyone," Ziva responded with a shrug.

"Except Gibbs," the girl said with a smile. "I understand that my mother's actions were inconsiderate, but I guarantee you she never meant for him to be hurt. She wasn't mean spirited, just thoughtless," Ashlynn tried to explain. "Given his history, I understand your concern for Gibbs, but I'm not here to cause him heartache. My only concern here is the safety and well-being of my brothers," the teenager paused. "It's easy to see that his team has been his family. I hope, given time, you will be able to accept my brother's into your close knit group."

Ziva stared at the girl, taken aback by her frankness. "It is not my place."

"Of course it is. I'll be gone before too long. Please, just give my brothers a chance. Cam would love for you to teach him some of what Tony calls your 'Ninja moves,'" the youth said with a smile remembering an earlier comment by the senior field agent.

"You are leaving?"

"Sometime after the case is resolved, once the boys are settled in."

"But will that not be difficult for your brothers?"

"They will have their father, and hopefully his friends as well."

"It is my experience that the more family surrounding a person to offer support in times of difficulty, the better." In Ziva's own mind her 'family' had long since changed from that of her birth to those at NCIS, but she did not bother to explain this to the girl.

Ashlynn shrugged. "I think it might be for the best." With that she moved to the couch to make up the bed. Gibbs had continued to insist that she sleep in his room, but she had no intention of giving in and she seriously doubted that he would move her if she was asleep when he came back upstairs.

The next morning, Ashlynn awoke late to the smell of coffee and bacon. It took her several moments to place her surroundings. When she did, the young woman realized that she was lying in the bed of one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She hadn't even awakened when he moved her!

Chuckling a bit she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, running fingers though her deep auburn hair. Her luggage had been moved in as well and she thought about throwing on some clothes, but decided that sweats and a t-shirt were fine for now. She would want to grab a shower and brush her teeth shortly, but a cup of coffee sounded good.

Upon entering the kitchen, she found her brothers sitting at the kitchen table each with a glass of milk in front of them, chattering away at the man standing in front of the stove. They were already dressed and her eyes darted to the clock. It was indeed quite late in the morning; she couldn't believe that she had slept so late.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked holding out a cup to Ashlynn which she gratefully accepted.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Work."

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"My assignment is right here," the man answered.

He turned to dish eggs onto the boys' plates and lifted a questioning eyebrow at Ashlynn. She shook her head. "Toast and coffee are fine."

"Can we see your boat after breakfast?" Cam asked excitedly.

"We're going to sit down and have a little talk after breakfast, and then I'll take you down to show you the boat before we head to the office."

True to his word, once the dishes were cleared away and washed, with much splashing of soapy dishwater since AJ had insisted on helping, Gibbs sat the boys down to talk. "Things are going to be different for you living with me than they were when you lived with your mom. To be fair, I want to make sure you understand the rules right up front. Okay?"

Both boys nodded, though the chagrin on Cam's face was evident.

"Rule number one. You are to obey me or anyone I leave in charge of you," Gibbs looked the boys in the eyes as he spoke to make sure that they clearly understood his words. "Rule number two, is safety. So this is going to include something we talked about yesterday. You do not touch my sidearm, my gun, ever. You also don't go downstairs unless I'm with you or I'm already down there and you don't touch my tools unless I say that it's okay. Another point of safety is that you don't go with strangers." Gibbs paused and looked at the boys to make certain they understood and had no questions.

"We know better than that," Cam replied, almost affronted.

"Good. The next rule kind of goes along with safety. Rule number three is I always need to know where you are at. That means you stay where I leave you and don't wander off." Gibbs noticed Cam's grimace and guessed that the boy had a penchant for exploring. "If for any reason, you need to go somewhere else, this is my card. It has my work and cell number on it and I have written my home phone on the back. It would be good if you could memorize those numbers." The man gave each of the boys a card and then offered one to Ashlynn as well.

"So, if we call, then we can go?" Cam asked.

"If you have my permission or are with an adult that I trust. That would mean Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky, or Jimmy." Jethro expected he would add a few people to that list, but tried to keep it simple for the boys. He could tell Cam still wasn't happy.

"And Ashlynn," AJ added seriously.

"And Ashlynn," Gibbs agreed with a grin before continuing. "Rule number four is no lying. I want to be able to trust you and I want you to trust me. We can't do that if we lie to each other. If you need to talk to me about something, I'll listen and if there's a problem we'll work it out, but do not lie to me." Once again the boys' heads bobbed in understanding and Gibbs took a drink of his coffee.

Normally, this next rule was not one he would have worried about bringing up the first day, but given Deirdre's profession, he thought he had better. Rule number five is no stealing. You do not take anything that doesn't belong to you without first asking the person it belongs to. We are going to start with those five rules. There will be more eventually, but we are going to start with those five. Do you think you can remember those?

"Yes, Dad," the boys said in concert, bringing a smile to Gibbs's lips.

"What about Ashlynn?" AJ wanted to know. "Does she have to follow the rules?"

"Yes she does," Gibbs nodded with a smirk, ignoring the dirty look that the young woman was directing his way. "As long as she's staying here."

"Uh, what happens if we, uh, do break one of the rules?" Cam wanted to know.

"Well, that's going to depend upon the situation," Gibbs answered. "I understand that you aren't used to my rules, so if it's something small I might give you one warning. Sometimes you might have to do some extra chores or you might lose a favorite toy for a while or a privilege." At the boys' confused looks Gibbs clarified, "Something like TV time or playing computer games."

Once he realized that they understood what he meant by this his look grew very serious. "But you need to understand that these first five rules are very, very important so there is a good chance that if you break any of them you will get a spanking."

Two sets of blue eyes grew wide as saucers at this information. "Gibbs," Ashlynn said in obvious disapproval but the NCIS agent held up his finger and shook his head giving the girl a warning look. He watched the boys faces go from shock to acceptance and clapped his hands together. Now, why don't the two of you go straighten up your room and grab a few things to keep you occupied at the office." He knew that their suitcases had held various electronic devices that he assumed were for some kind of amusement. "Then I'll take you downstairs to look at the boat."

As soon as they left the kitchen Ashlynn started in on the man, "You are _not_ going to hit my brothers."

"No, I'm not. But I will spank them if they break the rules."

"No."

"Yes." Two pairs of eyes locked in silent conflict for nearly sixty seconds. Gibbs broke the tense silence. "Ashlynn, you have done a wonderful job with your brothers, but it's my turn now and I have to do things my way."

"Not this."

"Yes, this. I will never beat them or abuse them in any way, but this is nonnegotiable. I will use other punishments for lesser infractions, but if they put themselves in danger they will get spanked."

The girl shook her head, her eyes glinting in anger.

"You know, maybe it would alleviate some of your concern if you knew exactly what it was they were facing."

Standing and retreating a few steps Ashlynn's eyes narrowed to slits. "If you lay a finger on me Agent Gibbs, I will bring you up on battery charges."

"Really? So then I guess we would need to bring you up on larceny charges for stealing Tobias's phone."

"That was a joke."

"Stealing isn't a joke, and I think quite a few people would agree that spanking isn't battery."

Ashlynn sighed heavily. "Point taken, and I already told you it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't."

For one split second Ashlynn was worried the man would follow through with his threat, but then they heard the boys coming out of their room and she relaxed some.

"Why don't you grab a shower while I show the boys around downstairs, then we'll head in to the office."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: I do actually know American Sign Language, however, since it is easier to write (and read), I have written out the signed conversations using standard English rather than using actual ASL syntax. Please consider it a translation. **

Chapter 3

Ashlynn sat on a bench, munching on a hotdog while watching her brothers play catch with Gibbs and DiNozzo. After going to NCIS headquarters, Ashlynn had insisted that the boys spend some time working on their online assignments. Gibbs had overruled their complaints and set them up in an empty conference room, while he checked in with his team to find out their progress on the case.

The teenager had used the time to research local pediatricians, dentists, schools and various youth athletic programs. She figured Gibbs had enough on his plate just learning that he had two sons. This was a simple thing that she could do to ease the transition.

Cameron and AJ were in seventh heaven when Gibbs suggested that they grab some hotdogs and head over to the park for some catch. Come to think of it, Tony had seemed almost as excited as the boys. Ashlynn had tried to decline, but Gibbs insisted that since she was in his protective custody she had no choice. Watching as Gibbs ever so patiently worked with AJ to catch the baseball and DiNozzo threw increasingly fast pitches to an enthusiastic Cam, Ashlynn was pleased that she had come.

Cam trotted over to get a drink of his Gatorade, "Hey, Ash, did you see that last one? It was smokin'!"

"Kid's a natural!" Tony enthused grabbing his water bottle.

"Ash is pretty good at baseball, too," Cam admitted, "But she sucks at basketball."

"Gee thanks!"

"Ah, basketball, now that, my dear padawan, is a true sport," Tony said sagely.

"I love basketball!"

"That's because you are a young man of astute sensibilities and impeccable taste," Tony declared slapping an arm around the boy's shoulder.

"He also loves peanutbutter and Froot Loop sandwiches," Ashlynn said with a grin.

"Maybe not as discerning as you might be," Tony said with a wince.

Their discussion was interrupted by peals of laughter. The trio turned to see Gibbs tossing AJ over his head and then running his fingers over the boy's ribs when he caught him. "Stop," AJ shrieked, "I gotta pee!"

Just then Gibbs's cell phone rang and he set the boy squarely on the ground before answering. "Yeah, Abs? Uh-huh. Nope it's not. Thanks." He clicked the phone closed and a small satisfied smile played at his lips.

Ashlynn grinned, "DNA back?"

"Yep."

"It's official then, I guess," Tony added with a smile of his own. He was seeing a whole new side of his boss with the boys around. Not to mention that the younger agent found he rather liked the role of older brother that he'd been thrust into.

Gibbs's phone rang again. "Hello." The NCIS agent listened attentively for several seconds before saying anything else. "That's good work McGee. What's your ETA? We'll meet you there."

"What'd they find, boss?" Tony asked, throwing his stuff into a duffle.

"Something useful," Gibbs answered.

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed. "What? I bring you all that evidence and now I'm not allowed to know what you're finding?"

"That's right," Gibbs answered.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes as she collected the remnants of their makeshift picnic.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Two days had passed with very little incident. Tony had stayed as Gibbs's backup the second night, and complained so much about the ancient TV that the older agent had threatened to more than head-slap him if he heard another word on the subject. The following evening had been Tim's turn, and the young agent had been plenty busy overseeing the delivery and set up of the new flat screened television and DVD player, which had been a welcoming gift to the boys from Gibbs's team. Tony's idea of course. Tim had also made certain that each of the kids had no difficulty linking to Gibbs's new high-speed wireless internet connection with their laptops.

Once the boys had settled down to watch an action movie with Tim, Gibbs suggested that Ashlynn give him a hand downstairs. Well aware of the ruse, the teenager wondered what it was that the boys' father wanted to say to her. She wondered if he was finally going to tell her what was going on with the case.

Upon reaching the basement, Gibbs tossed her a sanding block and then showed her how to move with the grain, applying enough pressure to be effective without being overly harsh with the wood. After a few minutes of sanding, Ashlynn stopped and turned to look at Gibbs.

"You did not bring me down here to sand your boat," she accused.

"No I didn't," he admitted turning to face the girl.

"Do you trust me Ash?" he asked, using the nickname the boys often did for the girl.

"I wouldn't have brought my brothers to you if I didn't."

"Then why do you keep running interference between me and Cam?"

With a flushed face, Ashlynn turned back to the boat, carefully sanding in an attempt to avoid answering. She hadn't realized the man had noticed her attempts to keep her brother out of trouble. Remembering earlier today, the girl began to chew on her lip as she slowly worked the wood.

"_What are you doing here?" Ashlynn demanded heatedly upon finding Cam returning from a lower floor of NCIS headquarters._

"_What are you?" the boy shot back at her with a smirk. _

"_I had a meeting with the FBI," she answered in exasperation. _

"_Yeah, sure, this whole time you've been meeting with them." _

"_Cam, knock it off. Where's the agent Gibbs had watching you guys?"_

_The boy shrugged. "I told him I needed to use the head. Once I was out I decided to explore a little."_

"_Are you crazy? How long have you been gone? If they don't find you they'll call Gibbs. Do you know the kind of trouble you'll be in?" _

"_Oh, come on Ash, I've only been gone like fifteen minutes. I'll tell them I got lost." _

_Upon making their way back up to the conference room, they found that the frantic young agent left in charge of watching the kids for a scant two hours had indeed called Gibbs. Ashlynn took full responsibility stating that she had seen Cam exiting the restroom and offered to take him down to the snack machines. The subterfuge had worked, or at least the teen had thought it had._

When Ashlynn sneaked a peek at Gibbs he was still looking at her, his blue eyes expectant. Running her hand over the wood, she turned back to him with a sigh. "Cam has a lot of energy and he loves to explore and seek out adventure," she explained. "He's always been allowed to do that. Your rules are new and really different. I just didn't want him to get into trouble right off the bat."

Gibbs cleared the space between them and gently laid his hands on the girl's shoulders, looking directly into her blue-green orbs. "I know that I haven't known the boys long, Ash, but I love them like I've known them all their lives. You have to trust me to take care of them. If you don't let me deal with the everyday little mischief that Cam finds, then one of these days we're going to be dealing with something a lot bigger. And I for one do not want to see him trying to reenact a scene from the latest 007 movie."

Ashlynn had to hide a grin. "That would be DiNozzo's fault." Upon learning of Cam's love for James Bond, the senior field agent had purchased the boy the ultimate boxed set including all of the movies thus far released on DVD.

Releasing her shoulders Gibbs offered Ashlynn a stern look. He wasn't going to let her change the subject. Reading the unyielding look in the man's eyes, the teenager nodded.

"Okay, I'll back off, but you have absolutely no idea how much trouble Cam is capable of stirring up in a very short period of time. Mark my words, he'll be banned from NCIS headquarters within a week."

"You underestimate me."

Interestingly enough, it was AJ not Cam who ended up being the first one to get caught testing Gibbs's rules. The following day, Ashlynn had gone down to Abby's lab with Ziva to work on a little surprise they had been planning for the boys. McGee was watching the boys in their now designated conference room while at the same time searching the bank records for several individuals at the Office of Naval Intelligence. Tony and Gibbs were out in the field working a lead.

AJ had told McGee that he wanted to rest. So taking a pillow and blanket that had been brought for that very purpose, the small boy lay down on a small camping mat that had been placed on the floor. Seeing that the younger boy was settled, McGee checked on Cam who had his IPOD on listening to ear deafening music while he worked on his math assignment. Content that the boys were fine, McGee returned to his computer. Unbeknownst to him, AJ had taken advantage of his inattention to sneak out of the room. The phone in Abby's lab rang not fifteen minutes later.

"Yes. Oh hi, Timmy, how are the boys? WHAT? How could you lose him? Gibbs is going to kill you! Of course we will. Call Ducky and we'll start looking."

Ashlynn winced. "Cam?"

"AJ," Abby said with a shake of her head, while moving toward the door.

"Where would he have gone?" Ziva demanded.

"AJ?" Ashlynn was shocked. "I can't believe it. The only place he might come would be here, down to your lab Abby. He loves it here, and he knows I came down here."

"Well, then maybe he is coming here," Abby said, biting her lip. "I want to help look, but-"

"You should stay here," Ziva broke in. "We will check the elevator and then the stairs. Cam is still with McGee?"

"Yes, McGee was calling Ducky and taking Cam to the squad room to look there," Abby answered, wringing her hands in agitation.

"We should split up," Ashlynn suggested to Ziva as they waited for the elevator.

"No, you must stay with me." Ziva did not tell the girl that though highly unlikely, this could be an attempt to get to Ashlynn.

When the concentrated efforts of herself and the five NCIS employees did not serve to locate the boy, Ashlynn wracked her brain for where else her little brother might have gone. Finally she smacked herself in the head. "Abby's Caf Pow."

"What?" Tim asked.

"He wanted to thank Abby for showing him that experiment yesterday. He asked if he could buy her a Caf Pow. I told him later today."

"Oh, that is so sweet of him," Abby gushed.

"Would he have left the building by himself to do this?" Ziva wanted to know.

"I wouldn't have thought so, but-"

"You'd have been wrong," Gibbs's voice interjected, stepping off the elevator holding the hand of the missing boy.

"AJ where have you been?" Ashlynn demanded rushing over to give her youngest brother a hug with Abby right behind her, nearly smothering the boy in her relieved embrace.

"I went to get Abby a Caf Pow," he explained, his lip quivering. He had a bad feeling that he was in big trouble with his daddy, who had found the boy a block from NCIS headquarters as he'd been returning with Tony.

"Oh, sweetie, that was so sweet, but you should never go off alone. It's way too dangerous and you're way more important to me than a Caf Pow."

"All right people, enough excitement. Everyone back to work. Cam you stay down here with McGee and Tony for a while. Ashlynn, you're with me." Gibbs headed up the stairs with the little boy still in hand.

When they reached the conference room he picked AJ up and set him in a chair. Pulling another chair over, he sat down facing the little boy. "What did I tell you about staying where I told you to."

"But I asked and both Ashlynn and Tim said it was okay to get Abby a Caf Pow."

Ashlynn closed her eyes. This was the type of evasive answer she would have expected from Cam (or honestly herself at his age) but not from her sweet baby brother. Perhaps they had been unintentionally rubbing off on him.

"By yourself?" Gibbs demanded sternly.

"No one had time to take me," the boy said with a pout.

"That doesn't make it okay for you to go off by yourself," Gibbs said in a firm, quiet voice. "How did you leave without anyone noticing?"

"I told Tim that I wanted to rest. He was working on his computer and couldn't see me where I was on the floor, so I crawled to the door and left."

"So you lied to Tim so that you could sneak out. Then you left the building all by yourself. Do you understand how dangerous that could have been?" Once again Gibbs's voice was soft, though very stern.

Big tears were slipping past AJ's long lashes and Ashlynn thought her heart was going to break. "I'm sorry," the boy whispered.

Obviously Gibbs was not immune to the little boy's distress either because he pulled his son into a hug. Releasing the five-year-old Gibbs pointed, "I want you to go stand in the corner for a while and think about which of our rules you broke."

The boy quickly did as he was told and Gibbs turned to Ashlynn, putting his finger over her mouth to stop her from voicing her thoughts. Angrily her hands flashed.

"_You are NOT going to spank him," _she signed vehemently.

Only moderately surprised at the girl's use of sign language Gibbs responded, _"He was not just wandering around the building. He was a block away."_

"_He did not understand that it was wrong. He was trying to do something nice for Abby."_

"_He did know that breaking the rules was wrong. He intentionally tricked McGee and sneaked away."_

"_You are not going to spank my baby brother!"_

"_He could have been hurt or truly lost, and I am not willing to let that slide, but I will not spank him this time." _At Ashlynn's relieved look, Gibbs continued. _"But I am going to give him a few swats so that he knows what to expect if he tries to pull something like this again." _

Ashlynn looked ready to argue but he held up his hand. "Gibbs," she said out loud.

"Ash," he said quietly, "Maybe you should go downstairs."

"No."

With a frustrated sigh, Gibbs flipped open his phone. "Get up here."

Momentarily there was a knock at the door. Upon swinging the door open Gibbs all but growled, "Escort Ashlynn downstairs for me."

"On it Boss," DiNozzo answered taking the girl's arm. She yanked herself from his hold however, eyes flashing in defiance.

"_The last thing AJ needs is to see you throwing a fit over this. Keep it up and AJ will not be the only one getting a few swats." _Gibbs signed giving the teen a hard look.

Ashlynn's eyes widened at his threat. Her lips tightened into a hard line. She didn't want to back down, but she had to admit that it might not be in AJ's best interest to see and hear her arguing with his dad. It would definitely not be in his best interest to hear his older sister getting smacked by his dad. With an angry glare, she allowed Tony to lead her from the room. She stubbornly stopped just outside the door, however.

"Boss said downstairs," Tony said quietly.

"He's not my boss," she answered caustically.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he caught Ashlynn completely off guard by hoisting her up and tossing her over his shoulder. He carried her just down the hall a ways to an unused office, stacked with various file boxes and miscellaneous sundry items that had yet to be cleared out before the room was reassigned. He set her down and just stared at her for a moment, reminding her just a bit of Gibbs.

"You need to chill," Tony advised.

"Chill? Do you know what he's going to do to my poor baby brother?"

"Listen, a few smacks on his butt are not going to do any lasting harm and it's a whole lot better than being dead in the street somewhere."

The girl glowered at the agent's rather insensitive statement. "It's the Navy Yard, DiNozzo. I know he shouldn't have left the building, but come on!"

"And what about next time he decides to wander off, huh? Do you have any idea how many child predators are out there?" Tony asked with an intensity that Ashlynn wasn't used to seeing in the man.

She crossed her arms and looked at her feet. Though she did not want to admit defeat she could not deny that there might be some truth in what DiNozzo was saying. In all honestly, Ashlynn really did trust Gibbs. She was just used to being in charge when it came to her brothers.

"Now come on," Tony said, putting his arm around her and opening the door with his other. "I'll take you down to Abby where the two of you can commiserate about our big bad bossman. Abs won't be any happier about this than you are."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Few swats in this chapter. Please see Chapter 1 for other warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 4

Gibbs leaned back in the chair, looking at his small son who was fidgeting nervously in the corner. Giving a heavy sigh of resignation he softly called the boy, "Aiden, come here."

AJ turned around wide-eyed. His dad had never used his real name before and somehow that seemed very frightening to the five-year-old despite the fact that the man's voice was quiet and calm.

"Tell me what rules you broke," Gibbs ordered as soon as the boy came to a stop in front of him his blue eyes meeting his son's steadily in expectation.

"I lied to Tim and I left where I was supposed to be and nobody knew where I was."

"You left out the most important one."

The little boy's brow furrowed and his blue eyes were full of confusion.

"I, I guess I disobeyed too. 'Cause you told me to stay in the conference room."

"Well, yeah, you're probably right, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about safety. It was really dangerous for you to leave the building all by yourself."

"Oh."

"AJ, I understand that you wanted to do something nice for Abby but you knew that what you were doing was breaking the rules, didn't you?"

AJ bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"Okay, then. Right after dinner tonight, you are going to get your pajamas on and go to your room. You can read if you want, but no computer and no video games."

"But we was going to stay up late and watch a movie and have popcorn!" the boy whined.

"Yes, but you lost that privilege when you broke our rules. There will be other nights to watch movies and eat popcorn, but tonight you will be going to bed early. Now, normally, anytime you put yourself in danger, you will get a spanking. This is your first time, so all I'm going to do is give you a few swats so that you understand what will happen if you do something like this again. Only if it does happen again, it will be more than just a few."

"But, I won't do it again, Daddy," AJ assured the man.

"I hope not," Gibbs answered pulling the boy towards him and over his knee. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He put just enough into the swats to make certain that the sting would prove as a future deterrent for his young son. Just those four had the little boy in tears, which made Gibbs feel like the worst kind of brute, but he knew how necessary the discipline was, especially after Deirdre's lack of it. He gently pulled AJ onto his lap and the boy threw his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Gibbs smiled. His 'don't apologize' rule did not apply to repentant children. "It's okay, AJ. Sometimes little boys make mistakes, it's all part of growing up, bud." He gave the boy a hug, relishing the feel of his son cuddled up against him.

"Did you?"

"Make mistakes? Oh, yeah, plenty of them."

"Did Pappy Jack spank you?"

"Pappy Jack?"

"That's what Cam and I decided to call your dad."

"Oh, he's gonna love that," Gibbs said cryptically, just now realizing he was going to need to give his dad a call soon to let him know about the boys.

"So did he?"

"Spank me? Oh, yeah, more than once, buddy." Not caring for that particular line of questioning, Gibbs decided to change the subject. "How about you and I go get Abby that Caf Pow?"

"Really?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Really."

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Ashlynn was down with Abby in her lab when Gibbs and AJ arrived with the Caf Pow. The boy proudly carried it over to Abby. "Thanks for doin' the speriment with me yesterday," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you, AJ, this is so sweet. You're the most awesome lab partner a girl could hope for. I see lots more experiments in our future."

Abby turned from the little boy to Gibbs with an angry scowl. "_How could you_?" She signed angrily.

"_Do you want a demonstration?" _Gibbs signed back, pinning her with a hard stare that let her know she had better not continue in the same vein.

Calming down considerably, she signed, "_But he's just a little boy."_

"_Who needs to understand it is not safe to wander off by himself."_

Abby knew Gibbs was right, but that didn't keep her from her general dislike for the situation.

"_Look at him. Does he seem terribly upset to you?"_ Gibbs hands flashed in query, pointing to the boy who had gone to retrieve Burt. AJ loved Abby's farting hippo.

Abby had to admit that he didn't. AJ looked perfectly content and so cute with that little bit of – hey what was that on the corner of his mouth? With a suspicious look at Gibbs, she reached for a cotton swab. Moving deliberately over to the boy she cleaned the smudge from his face. Turning back to pin Gibbs with an accusing look while trying to hide a smirk she held up the swab and demanded, "And what exactly is this?"

Looking just a tad uncomfortable, Gibbs shrugged. "He needed a snack."

"A snack?"

"Yeah, Daddy got me a chocolate ice cream when we went to get your Caf Pow," AJ explained happily.

Ashlynn, who had been quietly observing the interaction between Gibbs and Abby, had to stifle a laugh. The last of her anger at the NCIS agent evaporated. AJ was obviously just fine. Gibbs might be infinitely more strict than her mother, but when all was said and done, he'd ended this much the way Deirdre would have, which brought a big smile to the girl's face. When her eyes met with Gibbs's he gave her a wink, before declaring it was time to get back to work.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Saturday morning Gibbs sat by himself in his kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee. Given his plans for today, he had been more than pleased when a final break in the case had led to the arrest and confession of a Navy Captain with the Office of Naval Intelligence yesterday. Of course that had meant working late last night. Ducky had offered to take the boys home and see them settled for the night. The medical examiner had been given strict instructions that AJ was to go directly to his room after dinner to serve out the rest of his punishment for his disappearing act.

Protective custody had meant staying at NCIS headquarters for Ashlynn so she got to see the man brought in, but Gibbs had given a definitive 'no' to her watching the interrogation. It had been past midnight when they finished up. Gibbs had told Ziva to go home, assuring her that he could handle Ashlynn's protection for what was left of the night. Besides, they still had the FBI backup parked just across the street, a necessary appeasement since NCIS had assumed custody of their witness.

A knock at the door surprised Gibbs. He hadn't expected anyone to show up quite so early. He opened the door to see Leon Vance, dressed in jeans, an old jersey, and a sports cap.

"Jared got a new bedroom set for Christmas. Thought you might be able to use a set of bunk beds," the man stated matter-of-factly, having overheard some the team's plans and knowing full well Gibbs had been looking at purchasing new bedroom furniture for his sons.

Gibbs held the director's gaze for a moment. At the beginning of his tenure Vance had asserted that he did not believe in fraternization with subordinates. Of course the two men had definitely been developing a certain degree of mutual respect, but this gesture was still unexpected. Finally, Gibbs smiled and gave a nod. "Thank you Leon."

The other man snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be on Jackie's good side all weekend for clearing something else out of the garage."

"Cup of coffee?" Gibbs offered after the two men had unloaded the beds and a matching dresser, leaving them outside for the time being.

"Can't." Vance said with a shake of his head. "I'd stay and help with your project, but Jared has a game and I told Jackie I'd be back for breakfast. I'm sure you'll have lots of helping hands, though." The Director motioned to Ducky's Morgan, which was just pulling up.

"Oh, yeah, that we will. Thanks, again," Gibbs said offering his hand.

"Don't mention it," Vance answered shaking Gibbs hand and then heading for his vehicle.

"I told you there was no need to be early, Duck," Gibbs said approaching the older man's vehicle with a shake of his head, fully aware how late the medical examiner had gotten home last night.

"Nonsense! As I accepted responsibility for providing breakfast I needed to be here prior to everyone's arrival. Well, nearly everyone," he stated looking meaningfully down the street. "Might I assume that this," here he waved at the wooden bedroom furniture, "Is our good Director's contribution to today's venture?"

Gibbs just grinned and offered a nod. Accepting a large baking dish covered with aluminum foil from his friend, he started inside. Ducky grabbed another dish as well as a canvas bag and followed. Once the food was settled in the oven to keep warm, Gibbs offered Ducky a cup of coffee, which his friend graciously declined. Before the two could even sit down a bleary-eyed Cam padded down the stairs and simultaneously there was a quick knock at the door, followed by an enthusiastic entrance by Abby, dressed in black overalls and a white hard hat, holding a Caf Pow.

"Reporting for home improvement duty, sir," she said offering a salute with her left hand.

Ruffling his son's hair as he passed, Gibbs cocked his head sideways, "Don't 'sir' me Abs and how many times do I have to tell you, that's the wrong hand?" he groused while offering her a welcoming kiss to the side of her head.

"Yes, Ma'am!" she replied smartly with a grin and a wink for Cam, who was giggling.

"We aren't doing any heavy construction, Abs," Gibbs commented knocking on her hard hat.

"I know, but the hat is just too great not to wear. The paint is in the hearse. Should I go get it?"

"Nah, come in and have some breakfast. We need to get the room ready first anyways."

"What are we doing?" Cam asked excitedly.

"We are going to completely redecorate your room," Abby said dramatically thrusting her palms out and moving them away from each other as if picturing an expansive landscape. "Making it into a haven for you to retreat after a long day of school work, computer games, and playing ball."

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!"

Just then Ziva arrived with two enormous bags and was ushered in as well, Gibbs taking the bags from the woman and setting them aside. With Ashlynn's help and Gibbs's credit card, Ziva and Abby had seen to the purchase of new bedding and curtains in appropriate themes to please each of the boys. Having heard the voices, AJ came barreling down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Hey are we having a party or somethin'?"

"Or something," Gibbs, said swinging the boy up into his arms.

"Wow this is great! Is everyone coming?"

Another knock at the door precluded anyone responding to the boy's question. Gibbs opened it to find a grinning Palmer, his glasses askew and arms full with a large blue cooler, a teakettle and small brown bag stacked precariously on top.

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs."

"Morning, Palmer. Come on in and set that down before you hurt yourself."

An obviously tired Ashlynn descended the stairs, then, dressed in faded jeans and a t-shirt, her dark auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I certainly hope this crowd hasn't drunk all of the coffee yet," she said with a yawn.

"Did you know about this?" Cam demanded.

"Of course I did, squirt. I know everything."

"Jethro should I get the food out now, or wait until Anthony and Timothy arrive?"

"Let's go ahead and get started, Duck. I'm sure they'll be along soon enough."

Ducky removed a large breakfast casserole from the oven as well as a plate of English pancakes and morning rolls. He pulled paper plates and plastic utensils from the canvas bag he had brought. The collected group took turns dishing food for themselves, with Ashlynn serving up AJ's plate for him.

Tony and Tim arrived with another cooler and a few grocery bags just as everyone was finishing.

"Hey, you didn't wait for us!" Tony said, abashed, while Tim gratefully accepted a plate of food from Abby.

"You sleep in, you lose," Ziva said with a cat-like smile.

"It's 'you snooze you lose' and that is absolutely not the case here. After I picked up, McSleepy, I will have you know that not only did we get sandwiches fresh from the very best Italian Deli in the DC area for everyone's lunch but we also had another very important stop to make."

"Important stop?"

"It's a surprise," Tony answered grabbing one of the English pancakes off of the plate and eating it with his fingers.

"What kind of surprise?" the former Mossad agent asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, if I tell you, it isn't much of a surprise is it now, Zi-va?" he asked with a smirk.

Ziva spun around to Tim who was just biting into a morning roll. "McGee what do you know of this surprise?"

Gulping down his food, Tim sputtered, "Well, uh, really it's uh-"

"Hey! No bullying Probie, Probie," Tony snapped, always pleased for the opportunity to remind her of her subordinate status.

"Enough!" Gibbs growled. "Let's get the stuff moved out of the room."

"Uh, boss can't we at least," Tony started looking mournfully at the remains of the breakfast casserole only to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"Breakfast time's over. It's time to get to work," the man barked clapping his hands together.

Luckily, Tony had several opportunities to grab a few bites as there were plenty of people to help with the job. Once everything was moved out and drop cloths laid, Gibbs left the painting in the very able hands of his co-workers while he went to his basement to make some shelves for the walls.

By mid-afternoon the second coat of paint had been applied and the mess mostly cleaned up. The room was now a medium blue with contrasting baseboards, window seals, and crown molding. There were shelves ready to be hung the following day and a bookshelf also fashioned by Gibbs. He planned on starting on a desk as work permitted.

They were sitting down with various forms of refreshments, Jimmy's contribution to the day, when Abby looked around. "Hey where are all of the guys?" she demanded as only Ducky and Gibbs were sitting with the female contingent of the group. "After all Timmy's complaining, I thought he'd be the first to grab a drink and a chair. Sheesh! Who would have thought a full grown man, an NCIS field agent, would whine so much about holding someone on his shoulders for the tiniest bit of time, in the once in a lifetime opportunity to aid the creative process."

Just then AJ came running in quite obviously enthused about something. "Ashlynn come see! Come see what Tony brought us!" He yelled while grabbing hold of Abby and Ziva and pulling them toward the door.

Gibbs looked at Ducky, "If it's a puppy, you're going to have a new occupant for your morgue."

Bouncing around with barely contained excitement AJ herded the gals out the door, hanging back just slightly with a grin on his face. The three were immediately bombarded with water balloons and further soaked by the most hi-tech water assault weapons available on the market. The shrieks brought Ducky and Gibbs to the door just in time to see Ziva grab an Aquablaster from Jimmy and lob two unsmashed water bombs at Tony. Ashlynn had taken Cam's Super Soaker, which she had turned on him but he had a motorized Water Warrior as back up and was returning fire. Dodging water from MgGee's Bottle Shot, Abby headed directly for the hose and started spraying down both Tim and Tony, who was using two water rifles and had two more pistols in make shift holsters. AJ was dancing around gleefully shooting everyone with his Super Soaker Sneak Attack. The ensuing water fight was one for the record books!

XXX000XXX000XX000

An obviously angry Fornell stomped into the squad room Monday glaring daggers at Gibbs and McGee. "Why, when we are working a case together with full cooperation would you find it necessary to hack into the FBI computer systems to get information on the case?" he demanded heatedly.

Tim looked completely befuddled his mouth hanging open, but Gibbs looked as calm as ever. "We wouldn't," he answered simply.

"Our computer guys say it came from this office."

Gibbs looked at McGee, whose fingers were already flying on his keyboard. "On it boss." After a few minutes, Tim's brow furrowed and he got up and made his way over to Gibbs's desk. "Uh, may I?" he asked gesturing towards Gibbs's computer.

Gibbs moved and after a few more minutes of tapping, McGee confirmed Fornell's accusation. "Tracks were well covered, but this machine was used to hack into the FBI database."

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Well, we all know you didn't do it Jethro."

"Who then?" Tony asked, having watched with avid curiosity.

"Freeze," Gibbs said turning on his heal to pin a quietly retreating Ashlynn with an angry glare.

"Just heading down to Abby's lab where the boys are," she said innocently.

Looking first at Gibbs, then at Ashlynn, Fornell shook his head, "You aren't saying…"

"McGee, find out everything you can about what that," here he stabbed a forefinger toward the computer, "Machine has accessed in the past week." With that the angry NCIS agent cleared the space between himself and Ashlynn taking hold of the girl's arm and looking over his shoulder at Fornell, "My office."

Once all three were in the elevator, Gibbs allowed it to begin its descent before punching the stop button angrily.

"You hacked into the FBI computers!" Fornell yelled.

"You wouldn't tell me anything about the investigation," Ashlynn answered defensively.

"Do you realize you could be sent to prison for this?"

"Do you realize that the Assistant Director of your division is having an affair with a twenty-two-year-old co-ed who is college roommates with his daughter?" At Fornell's perplexed look she continued. "My point being I don't think there will be any charges."

The smack to the back of her head was completely unexpected and Ashlynn brought her hand up to rub the spot while taking a step away from the NCIS agent. "Ow! That hurt!" She said crossly, glaring at the man.

"Keep it up and it's going to hurt a lot worse and a lot lower," Gibbs growled. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? This is exactly the kind of crap that Deirdre would pull and if you haven't forgotten it got her killed! Haven't AJ and Cam lost enough? Are you going to put them through losing their sister, too? Because this road leads to prison or the grave and either way you won't be there for them."

Ashlynn's initial flush of anger at his words was now a blush of shame. She hadn't really thought of it that way. She had just wanted to find out what was going on in the investigation.

"I won't do it again," she mumbled.

Gibbs took a threatening step towards the girl, leaning down so that he was just inches from her face. "You so much as breathe on something that doesn't belong to you again, and I will park your ass in an interrogation room right after I blister it! There will be no computer, no phone, and no visitors. I will not let you break the hearts of those two little boys. You got me?"

"Yes," Ashlynn whispered.

"Anything you want to add?" Gibbs asked, turning to look at the FBI agent.

"No, I'm satisfied," Fornell said with a smirk.

Gibbs turned around and smacked the button with a little more force than necessary. After letting Fornell off, Gibbs took Ashlynn down to Abby's lab reiterating his warning that she was not to touch an NCIS computer or leave the lab without an escort.

Later that day, Ashlynn sat in the lady's room punching numbers into her cell phone. If Ziva had been available, she was quite certain that she wouldn't have even this much privacy. After getting McGee's full report on what his computer had been used for a furious Gibbs had insisted an agent dog Ashlynn's every step and had assured her that this is what she could expect for the foreseeable future.

"Rudy? Hey, it's Ashlynn. Yeah, I know. It's been a long time. I need a favor."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Spanking in this chapter. Please see chapter 1 for other warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: 1) Thank you all for the great reviews! 2) Thanks to GibbsFan for the suggestion about the conversation between Abby and Ashlynn. 3) The flashback in this story is a little drabble that I wrote a couple of years ago. It's hardly unique; I've seen more than one ff story using the same premise, which is partly why I never developed it into its own story. It seemed to fit well here within this story, though, so I hope you will forgive the fact that the idea is less that novel…though perhaps just a slightly different take on the situation. **

Chapter 5

"For God sakes, how many teenagers can hack into the FBI? " Gibbs demanded his hand slamming down onto his desk in exasperation.

"Ah, well, um, I did," McGee muttered, turning red and glaring at a smirking Tony. "But, I, ah, I guess that's not really what you meant. She's definitely good and she's really smart, Boss. I mean no one saw her on your computer, which means she had very little time to accomplish what she did. If she'd had more time, I seriously doubt anyone would have found out, and that Trojan she used – really impressive."

"I want you to find out exactly how smart she is," Gibbs replied, offering his youngest field agent a glare. Impressive was not the word he would have used. "In fact, I want you to find out everything that you can about our little hacker." Though he couldn't put his finger on it, his gut was telling him that Ashlynn was keeping something from them. He only hoped it wasn't something that was ultimately going to cause heartache to his sons.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Ashlynn sat watching Abby prepare several samples for testing. Spending time with Abby was far more preferable to being babysat by whichever agent Gibbs assigned to the task. Since his immediate team was busy helping with the FBI investigation relating to her mother, she was stuck with whichever probationary agent wasn't immediately busy.

Considering her earlier telephone conversation, Ashlynn bit her lip. She hoped she was making the right decision. The boys would be fine with Gibbs, of that she was certain. After this last weekend, she really had no doubts. Not only was the boys' room fabulous, but they had settled into his place like they had never known another home, which they really hadn't she supposed.

Given his hours, Gibbs was probably going to need to consider a nanny of sorts. She should probably look into that for him. Sunday she had shared her school searches and Gibbs had decided to take her recommendations. Both boys would be attending a charter school and then ride a bus to an afterschool program at the navy yard. Gaining acceptance to a charter school this late in the school year was unheard of, but lucky for Ashlynn Gibbs didn't know that. All that mattered was that each of her brothers were in a program where they could be challenged and excel. The fewer questions the better, she figured. The boys should be able to start next week.

Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation with Gibbs and Fornell in the elevator. Well, there really hadn't been much conversing. She was well aware that Gibbs was not the type of man to make idle threats, but he could not truly be serious. She was an adult, young yes, but still an adult and a cooperating witness with a federal investigation to boot.

As her blue green eyes followed Abby, she remembered the signed conversation between Gibbs and the forensic scientist last week. She wondered if she had misinterpreted Gibbs's warning to the Goth. Abby was older than she was by a bit, not to mention a federal employee.

"Abby?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something that might be a little personal?"

"Sure. Of course, I might not answer, but then again I might, because I am generally a fairly open person. Well, at least about some things. Other things, not so much, so I guess it really depends on what level of personal you mean."

"You know I sign?"

"Yeah, I figured that one out."

"So Gibbs's conversation with you on Friday, when AJ brought you the Caf Pow…"

"Yeah?"

"It almost seemed that he was threatening to…well, I mean when he asked if you wanted a demonstration…"

"Oh, that! That was his way of telling me to chill out."

"So he wouldn't ever really _do_ something like that to you?"

"Well, I am his favorite," Abby said with a grin. "At work I mean, because now of course with the boys in his life they will of course take precedence, and rightly so, but in the past I have always been his favorite. Don't get me wrong because this is great with me. I love the boys and I am so glad that you all came into our lives. I would never –"

"Abby."

"Yeah?"

"I get it," Ashlynn said with a smile. "At work you're his favorite. So he would never actually smack you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you said…"

"That I'm his favorite. So he'll head smack Tony, McGee, and even Ziva, but he would never do that to me, but I will admit that on occasion when I've really irritated him I've earned a swat or a few on my butt."

Ashlynn swallowed, wide-eyed in amazement.

"What?" Abby demanded.

"Abby, you are an adult. A professional working for a federal organization. He can't do that."

Abby snorted and came to stand right in front of the auburn-haired girl with her hands on her hips. "We are family. And Gibbs has earned the right to do whatever he sees fit to keep us in line. We might not always like it and we might gripe amongst ourselves, but that doesn't change a thing!"

"Well, I'm not family," Ashlynn defended heatedly. "He has no right to threaten me. OUCH!" The girl ended on a shriek as Abby had reached out and pinched her – hard!

"Don't say that. Of course you're family," Abby chastened turning around to return to her work.

Ashlynn scowled at the other woman for a moment, but really it was impossible to hold a grudge against Abby. "So, he hasn't ever done more than uh," Ashlynn cleared her throat, "Smack you a few times, though, right?" In her estimation that was more than enough, but somehow she figured the threat to "blister" her ass before he parked it in an interrogation room would entail more than a few swats.

"Oh yes he has and believe me that is not an experience that you want for yourself."

_Flashback_

_Abby sat nervously on the front porch steps of Gibbs's house unable to decide if she was more relieved or more anxious. The week following the attempts on her life by a hit man not to mention the psychotic stalking by her defective lunatic of an ex-boyfriend had not been a good one. During the ordeal, Gibbs had been nothing but supportive and protective of his young forensic scientist, but once all was said and done there was an unresolved tension between them. Abby was not good with unresolved tension._

_They had immediately become involved in a new case and there had been no real opportunity to talk to Gibbs. She had tried of course, but he had insisted that she focus on the case, telling her they would discuss it later. This had only served to elevate her anxiety levels, decrease her ability to sleep and make her extremely cranky. Cranky hadn't gone over well with Gibbs. Neither had sarcastic and mouthy. Finally, the lead agent for NCIS major case response team had had it and ordered her to report to his house after work so that they could deal with a few things. _

_Looking up as his truck pulled in, Abby wondered just how badly she had managed to anger her boss. Licking her lips she regretted letting herself get into such a destructive headspace and wished she had heeded the warnings of her friends and co-workers. She tried to console herself with the knowledge that she was his favorite. He had been so kind and loving the prior week when she was terrified for her life. A quick look at his face now indicated that she might be seeing a different side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs this evening._

"_Come on, inside," he commanded sternly. As soon as they entered he pointed to the couch, "Sit." He proceeded to remove his sidearm and put it in a safe in the bookshelf. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at the young woman who had become like a daughter to him. _

"_Talk," he said, folding his arms and pinning her with a stare that was usually reserved for the interrogation room. _

"_I'm not a dog, Gibbs," she noted sarcastically. "Sit, speak –"_

"_Abs, do you remember what I said would happen if I had to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo?"_

_"Yes," she said sheepishly her stomach plummeting like when on a roller coaster ride._

"_You're this close," he held his fingers about a centimeter apart, "And believe me, you do not want to add to what you have to look forward to this evening."_

_Abby swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I thought you agreed that it wasn't my fault."_

"_Mawher's actions were in no way your fault, Abs," Gibbs stated gently. _

"_Then why aren't things right between us?" Abby had almost wailed._

"_Do you trust me, Abs?"_

"_Gibbs, how could you even ask me that? I trust you more than anyone. You're like, like a father to me...especially after my dad died. I thought you knew that," Abby's voice almost broke and her eyes were rimmed with tears._

_Clearing the distance between them, Gibbs took a seat on the couch beside the distressed young woman. He gently lifted her chin. _

"_Then how come you didn't come to me and tell me you had a more than questionable ex-boyfriend stalking you? And don't tell me you didn't think it was anything. You got a restraining order."_

"_I felt stupid!"_

"_Abs, I need to be able to protect you and I can't do that if you keep things from me. You are like a daughter to me and I can't bear the thought of losing you. Had we not been distracted with Mawher, we might have caught on to the hit man a lot sooner."_

"_It won't happen again," she stated meekly, a tear trailing down her cheek. _

"_No, it won't," he agreed with a bit more metal in his voice. "Come on Abs," he said patting his lap._

_Looking somewhat horrified she shook her head, more in denial than refusal. _

_"I won't fit," she squeaked._

_With the smallest hint of a smile, Gibbs gently guided the young woman over his lap. "Why are you getting spanked, Abigail?" _

"_Because I showed a lack of trust. I didn't tell you about Mikel," she sniffed, feeling terrible. She offered no resistance determined to prove that she trusted Gibbs._

"_And?"_

"_And that put me at risk and interfered with the case, and I opened the door at McGee's, which was really stupid and dangerous, and then I drank your bourbon, and then I broke your boat. I guess I was kind of a brat at work this week, too, and sort of mouthy and generally not very pleasant to be around." She wanted to justify her actions and explain the degree of stress she had been under, especially with the unusual tension between the two of them, but decided this might not be the time. _

"_You don't put yourself into dangerous situations, Abs, and you don't keep things from me that make it so that I can't protect you." Gibbs stated so that she would know exactly which of those things had actually led to this punishment. Not that he'd been pleased with her behavior this week. That probably warranted at least a few swats. _

_With that the man flipped up her skirt only to find himself staring down at a green 'Mr. Yuck', insolently sticking his tongue out him. Who would think to make underwear with a poison emblem on them? Shaking his head he brought his hand down forcefully on Abby's bottom causing her to jump. She wasn't going anywhere, though, as Gibbs held her firmly about the waist. _

"_OUCH!" She shrieked. "That really hurt." _

"_It's supposed to, Abs," he replied with regret, "That's what helps you remember to make better choices next time."_

_With that comment, Gibbs proceeded to make sure every inch of her bottom would be party to serving that reminder. As hard as it was for him to cause Abby any pain, it was far harder to consider standing at her grave so he made every swat count. Turning a deaf ear to her yelps he continued to reign down one powerful smack after another, until her bottom was radiating heat through her cotton Mr. Yuck panties. Steeling himself, he lifted his leg slightly raising her bottom and laid down five final swats right on her sit spot._

_Abby just lay sobbing over his lap. Ever so gently Gibbs turned and lifted her so that she was sitting in his lap and she leaned into his shoulder, bawling into his shirt. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I was so stupid."_

"_Shhhh." Gibbs held her tighter, knowing some of this was a release of residual stress from last week. "You are not stupid, Abs. And I will say again, Mawher was not your fault. You just should have told me about him."_

"_I should have better taste in men."_

"_You see the best in most people, Abs. That's what makes you so special. Although, I wonder if I shouldn't start screening your dates. Might save us some trouble in the future," he quipped. _

"_Oh, no. No. No. No," Abby said shaking her head._

_He grinned and wiped her tears away, pleased to see the smile return to her face. He had missed it. More than he cared to admit._

_End Flashback _

"A psychotic maniac almost killed you! That doesn't even compare to a little bit of harmless hacking," Ashlynn commented after Abby had shared the story with her.

"Actually, it was the hit man that almost killed me. Mikel never really made the attempt, though he was apparently planning on it. Besides it's not like that was the only time or anything, just the first. Not homicidal lunatic ex-boyfriend, he's the only one of those. Of course after that I tried to be a bit more careful in my dating. It was just the first time Gibbs ever spanked me, but there have been another couple times and those had nothing to do with psychotic ex-boyfriends. But anyway none of that is really the point. The point is Gibbs protects his own in whatever way he thinks will work. We're family, Ash."

After the pinch that Abby had delivered earlier, Ashlynn didn't dare voice her opinion that she was not included in this category. In her mind, his onetime relationship with her mother and his current custody of her brothers gave him no say over her actions. Perhaps being in charge of her protective custody was the issue. She had been right to make that phone call after all.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

That evening, Ashlynn spent a little extra time reading with AJ and sparring with Cam out in the backyard. She then made spaghetti with meatballs, which was one of their absolute favorite meals. By bedtime, Cam had gotten very quiet. Despite being only ten, he was remarkably perceptive particularly when it came to his sister. He didn't have an opportunity to ask her about it, but he was determined he would find out tomorrow.

Once the boys were settled in for the night, and McGee was typing away on his computer, Ashlynn made her way down to the basement. Gibbs wasn't surprised to see her. Things had been off tonight and his gut was telling him that something was up with the girl. He waited for her to speak.

"I would never intentionally do anything to hurt my brothers."

Gibbs looked at her. "Sometimes unintentional things can be just as hurtful."

"I'm eighteen and legally an adult," she said with a hint of annoyance.

"Legally," the man agreed, turning back to the wooden structure.

"Being father to my brothers gives you no authority over me," she pointed out.

He didn't even bother to respond, just continued fashioning the wooden pin he was working on. Ashlynn sighed. Time to move on.

"You're going to want to hire someone. To help with the boys when you have to work late, maybe even shop and do a bit of cleaning. After I leave, I mean. I've researched some possibilities for you."

The man paused and looked up at the girl. She had put her pajamas on and brushed her hair out so that it fell about her shoulders and slightly obscured her face. She looked so young sitting there, but there was a look in her eyes that made one think she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. "You don't have to leave, Ash. You are more than welcome to stay here with your brothers. If you're looking at a local school there's no reason you can't live here while you attend."

"Yeah, I'll just kick you out of your room indefinitely," she said shaking her head.

"We could work something out. I spend most nights down here anyways. Think about it."

XXX000XXX000XXX000

The following morning was rather rushed. Gibbs had to take the boys to the school for an interview and to complete some paperwork. Tony came by for breakfast and then he and Tim were escorting Ash to NCIS headquarters.

"Have fun," Ash said, giving AJ a kiss goodbye. "We'll see you for lunch." Turning to Cam, the girl pointed a finger. "Behave, don't get smart with the principal, and don't give Gibbs any trouble."

He swatted her finger away, but when she blocked his move he grinned taking an offensive stance ready to try for a more aggressive swipe. "No sparring now," Gibbs warned. "We have appointments to keep. You two go get in the truck. And you," he turned to Ashlynn, "Behave, remember our discussion from yesterday, and don't give anyone any trouble."

She narrowed her eyes at his choice to mimic her instructions to Cam, but Gibbs just smirked and headed out. "Don't be late, DiNozzo," he warned in parting.

Ashlynn and the two NCIS agents headed out just minutes after Gibbs, offering a friendly wave to the FBI car to let them know that they were officially off duty. They drove to a Starbucks where they stopped briefly while McGee ran in to get them coffee.

"Do you always get girlie drinks?" Ash teased DiNozzo.

"So, what did Gibbs say to you about using his computer to hack into the FBI?" Tony shot back with a smirk, ignoring her jibe.

"Oh, he was genuinely impressed with my abilities."

"Yeah, I just bet he was. In fact, if I-" Tony's response was interrupted by the sound of gunshots.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Sit Rep," Director Vance demanded, as Gibbs walked into his office. Ash and Fornell were there waiting for the NCIS agent.

"It was sloppy at best. Not something you would expect from the caliber of people that we've been investigating. CIA hasn't heard any chatter about Covas finding out about Ashlynn or putting out this kind of hit. "

"Have you contacted anyone?" Vance demanded, turning to Ashlynn. "Does anyone know you are here?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Regardless of how unprofessional this was, I think it's time the FBI assume responsibility for Ashlynn's protection, Jethro," Fornell stated softly. "Take her to a safe house and get her out of the open, just in case, until we learn something more."

Ashlynn responded before Gibbs could answer the FBI agent, "He's right. I don't want the boys to be at risk."

Gibbs looked at the girl. She was remarkably calm. Granted she hadn't had an ordinary life, but she was only eighteen and he'd seen trained soldiers practically wet themselves the first time they were shot at. Once again his gut told him something was off, but he noted the look in the director's eye and nodded.

"You're here now, why don't you spend some time with your brothers. I'll make some calls. We'll leave later this afternoon," Fornell suggested, well aware of the tension in the room.

"Okay," Ashlynn whispered and she blinked several times. "She turned to Gibbs. Let me tell the boys."

He nodded, his jaw clenching. It was obvious that she was upset at having to leave her brothers, holding tears at bay by sheer will power. Somehow, though, he believed it the first honest emotion he had seen this morning and that really bothered him. Gibbs sincerely wished he knew what the girl was up to.

Ashlynn and Fornell left the room and Gibbs turned to Vance.

"Something isn't right."

"Find out what that is," Vance stated by way of agreement.

Gibbs stormed down the stairs into the squad room. "McGee! What do you have for me on Ashlynn?"

"Ashlynn Leigh Connely was born in Kilkenny, Ireland to Deirdre Connley. No father was listed on the birth record."

"Ireland?" Ziva interjected.

"Yes, her grandfather was originally from Ireland, became a US citizen and then returned to Ireland following his divorce. He died five years ago. Her grandmother was a native of Virginia and remained there until her death six years ago. Her house now belongs to Ms. Connely's heirs. Ash's vaccination records were updated at six months of age in Langley, Virginia and US passport was obtained at the same time. Vaccination records were updated regularly in various locations. Not much then, until her enrollment in the International Virtual Academy at age ten. She excelled in her course work with a 4.0 GPA."

"Yeah, but a virtual school, come on!" Tony interrupted. "That's just not right on so many levels. How do you get a Phys Ed grade from a computer class anyway?"

"Well, in Ashlynn's case," Tim answered with a note of irritation, "You get a letter from your martial arts instructor stating above average weekly progress."

"What else?" Gibbs demanded.

"Notes from Ashlynn's teachers consistently encourage Ms. Connley to apply to specialty programs for gifted and talented children. According to her transcripts she excelled in languages and took courses in French, Spanish, Italian, Greek and German. She also showed tremendous potential in the area of computers and surpassed the courses offered by the school two years ago. Her SAT scores are all 800s. She has applied to a number of colleges and universities in the DC area and a few others no more than 300 miles away to include: Johns Hopkins, Georgetown, University of Maryland, University of Virginia, Virginia Tech, William & Mary, George Washington, Penn State, Princeton, and Carnegie Mellon."

"So she's smart?"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Cell phone?"

"The only number that doesn't match one of ours or someone directly involved in the investigation is this number, dialed yesterday. Phone is registered to a Rudy Davis. Local small business owner. Apparently if you are visiting town and want reservations, tickets, rental car whatever, he is the guy to call. He's up north right now, but his flight has him returning by the end of the week."

"She lied," Gibbs said quietly.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 6

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his living room and sipped at the bourbon in his glass. He'd given up with his woodworking efforts downstairs after the third interruption from the boys alerted him that they were not going to settle down and sleep without some added attention. Their sister's absence had shaken their tentative sense of security and this was reflected in their behavior. The bickering had started on the car ride home and continued up until and even beyond when he had put them to bed.

_*Earlier that evening*_

"_Dad, Cam's kicking me."_

"_Oh it doesn't hurt you big baby."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

"_HEY!" Gibbs yelled to get their attention. "Enough."_

_Not two minutes later AJ started to whine, "I'm squished. Cam's taking up too much room." He gave his brother a push. _

"_Knock it off!" Cam said, pushing back and with far more force than the smaller boy had._

"_Boys," Gibbs growled in warning. _

"_Why do I have to sit in the middle?" AJ whined._

"_We'll take the car tomorrow," Gibbs replied._

"_Cool! I call shotgun!" Cam exclaimed. _

"_No, I do!"_

"_You're too little!"_

"_I am NOT!"_

"_You'll both sit in the back."_

"_Why, I'm old enough to sit in the front?"_

"_Because I said so," Gibbs answered in a tone that brooked no argument._

_When they got home, Gibbs made the mistake of asking if they wanted hamburgers or chicken tenders for dinner. Of course AJ wanted chicken and Cam wanted hamburgers. He'd made a command decision and they'd had hotdogs. _

_After a heated argument over what show they would watch, the television was turned off for the evening with a threat that they would lose TV privileges for a week next time they couldn't come to an agreement more peaceably. Not fifteen minutes later they were fighting again, Cam insisting AJ had moved his DS. The situation was resolved but after only thirty minutes of relative peace, thundering footsteps on the stairs and angry yells alerted Gibbs that something was wrong once again. The agent set down the files he was reading with a sigh. _

"_He wrecked my fort!" AJ accused. _

"_I just jumped off my bed! You should have been building it somewhere else." _

"_You did it on purpose!"_

"_AJ, it's time for your bath," Gibbs had interjected, "Why don't you head upstairs and grab your PJs. I'll be right up." The man then turned to his elder son and glared. _

"_What? I didn't do it on purpose." _

"_But you didn't try to miss it either," Gibbs replied evenly. "I know you're upset about your sister, but this behavior needs to stop, bud. You're older. I expect you to help your brother with the transition."_

_Cam's lips pressed tightly together and his blue eyes were defiant, but before his dad could comment further there was a scream from upstairs. _

_Gibbs went barreling up the stairs to find his five year-year-old son standing on his bed, tears streaming down his face pointing at his dresser drawer where a small garden snake lay curled in his pajamas. After calming AJ down and getting him settled in his bath, the man took the snake downstairs and tossed it out the door. Whirling on Cam, who sat calmly on the couch playing on his DS, Gibbs snatched the small device out of his son's hands. _

"_Hey!" _

_Tossing the game on the coffee table, Gibbs folded his arms and glared at the boy before him. _

"_What?"_

_When his dad didn't say a word, Cam started to get nervous. Another twenty seconds and he broke. _

"_It was just a snake. I put it in Ash's stuff this morning and she didn't even blink an eye." _

"_Well, your brother might not have reacted quite so badly if you hadn't told him that DC was home to a rare and poisonous kind of house snake that likes to settle in dresser drawers," Gibbs observed darkly. _

"_He shouldn't be so gullible," Cam replied shrugging with an air of unconcern. Before he knew it, the boy found himself yanked from the couch, a hard swat falling on the seat of his jeans. _

"_OW!"_

"_Terrorizing your brother is not an acceptable past time," Gibbs informed his son landing another powerful smack on the boy's bottom._

"_YEOWCH! Okay, okay, I get it." _

"_Go up and get ready for bed."_

"_But it's only-" _

"_Or you can stay and argue with me and I can explain to you exactly how important rule number one is." _

_For the briefest moment, Cam looked confused, but within seconds understanding dawned on his face and he turned and raced up the stairs. Jethro sighed. Since the older boy preferred to shower in the morning, he wouldn't have to wait for his brother to finish before going to bed – thank goodness. _

_He stretched and rubbed his hand over his face before he went up to get AJ out of the bath. Prior to sending the younger boy in to bed, he went to talk with Cam. He climbed up the ladder, standing so that he was eye level with his son. _

"_I didn't mean to freak him out, it was just a joke." _

"_He was really upset."_

"_Sorry."_

"_I think maybe he's the one that needs to hear that."_

_Cam only nodded. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Yeah, big man?"_

"_Can I add Gibbs to my last name? I mean it just kind of makes sense. Most kids have their dad's last name, not their mom's and since we're here now I thought maybe it would be okay."_

"_I think it would be more than okay, son," Gibbs replied with a smile. "I'd be really proud for you to take my name."_

_The boy grinned and threw his arms around his dad in an impromptu hug, which nearly knocked the man off the small ladder. Returning the hug, he kissed the top of the boy's head._

_***_

Taking another sip of his drink, Gibbs smiled. It had still taken a great deal of effort to get the two to actually quiet down and go to sleep. Each of them had padded down the steps to the basement in need of some trivial thing, really just wanting a bit of comfort. He'd also had to go up and break up one last bout of verbal sparring. It was nice to have a bit of peace and quiet now that they were finally out for the night.

The NCIS agent's mind drifted from his rambunctious sons to their older sister. He hadn't confronted Ashlynn about her lie. He didn't want to alert her to the fact that he was suspicious. He needed to find out what she was up to. Hopefully she wasn't following in Deirdre's footsteps. After what happened, he really couldn't believe she would be that stupid.

Tony had been able to find out a bit more on Rudy Davis. Apparently the man could get you quite a bit more than tickets to a Wizards' game. He had a reputation for being able to get visitors just about anything that they were interested in regardless of legality. Not to mention he was a suspected fence, which would unfortunately explain how he might have known Deirdre and by default Ashlynn. At least, Gibbs really hoped it was by default. Somehow, he sincerely doubted that Ashlynn had been calling the man for tickets to a sporting or cultural event.

The girl's words from last night rang in his ears. _"I'm eighteen and legally an adult,"…. "Being father to my brothers gives you no authority over me."_

He kicked the coffee table in front of him. Oh, he was going to find out what she was up to all right and so help the girl when he did!

***

The following morning a rather grim looking Special Agent Gibbs marched two boys wearing hangdog expressions into the squad room. Pulling out two chairs and placing them well away from one another he pointed wordlessly for Cam to take the first seat then indicated that AJ should take the other. Not one word was spoken.

Gibbs settled at his desk and took a sip of his coffee his eyes shooting a warning to DiNozzo who was about ready to make a glib comment. Opting for self-preservation, Tony turned his attention back to his computer. McGee and Ziva shared a look of curiosity, but were also quick to look busy when their boss raised an eyebrow.

Taking a larger drink of his coffee the lead agent started to relax. He hated being late, and being late was the least of this morning's debacles. It was beyond him how a shoe taken off only the night before could go completely missing requiring a thirty- minute search. Cereal had seemed a quick and easy breakfast, but a tug of war over the box while his back was turned had resulted in milk going everywhere and Cam needing a change of clothes. Unfortunately it had also reignited the previous evening's animosity between the siblings and by the time they had reached NCIS headquarters, Gibbs had more than had it with the two boys squabbling.

"Daddy, I need to go potty," AJ said timidly, just as Gibbs's phone rang.

"I'll take him, boss," McGee was quick to offer. Giving his agent an appreciative nod, Gibbs answered his phone.

"Yeah?" Gibbs responded tersely pausing to listen. "Well, it's more than we had. I'll see what Ziva knows, she might have heard of him. Anything on the shooting? No, nothing on this end."

He hung up. "Covas has a legman who handles things stateside. Pretty sure he was instrumental in interacting with if not recruiting strategic players in several government agencies. Intel points to at least one more leak, possibly in the Department of Homeland Security. This guy is a Bolivian and goes by the name Castillo, but he's a real ghost."

"I have not heard of him, but there are some people I can call," Ziva said reaching for her cell phone.

"I'll see what I can find on our database, boss," Tony was quick to add. It was doubtful, but one needed to be thorough and cover all the bases.

"Ah, Boss?" McGee's voice tentatively interrupted.

"What?" the man barked in annoyance, wondering why AJ wasn't with the young agent.

"Ah, AJ, ah couldn't get his pants undone."

"Well, yeah, McGee sometimes kids have a hard time with that and you have to help them," the older man replied in exasperation coming to his feet.

"Actually, I tried, but that zipper was – is – really stuck. It wouldn't come down. And his jeans were too tight to slip over his hips. He, ah, he's gonna need a change of clothes, boss, and ah, he wants you."

Gibbs closed his eyes. The boy was probably humiliated. His jaw clenched as he heard a muffled giggle come from Cam's direction. "Run down to Abby's lab, there's a duffle with a change for each of the boys," the man ordered, thankful for that little piece of advice from their sister. "You," here he pointed angrily at Cam don't move a muscle. We need to have a little talk."

Within twenty minutes, AJ was calmed down and reassured, dressed in a clean pair of jeans, and heading happily down to Abby's lab to watch her process evidence from a robbery that another team was investigating. Needing to calm down, Gibbs focused his attention on following up on the intel from the FBI. In thirty minutes time, however, it was obvious from Cam's fidgeting that the boy couldn't take much more waiting.

"Cameron, with me," he growled, heading upstairs to a conference room.

The boy followed, casting a worried glance at Tony as he passed by. DiNozzo offered a supportive smile, but inwardly he was shaking his head. The kid was really in for it. He had to hand it to Cam, though. It was a great idea. Well, not so much to pull on poor little AJ, but if there were any way to superglue MgGee's zipper up without him noticing...

Gibbs held the door as Cam entered and slammed it behind them. "Give me one reason we shouldn't just move right to me putting you over my knee for a spanking?"

"Spanking? Cameron squeaked. "But I didn't break any of the five rules. It was just a joke. Just like always. I mean, Ash gets mad and yells and then buys AJ some ice cream and gives him a little extra coddling. I mean Ash isn't here, but I'm sure AJ is in seventh heaven with Abby and she probably even bought him a candy bar and a soda."

"What do you mean, just like always?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well, it gets kind of boring, you know in hotels or condos. I just like to liven things up. I do it all the time. It's no big deal."

"Corner," Gibbs stated tersely, pointing his finger.

"Huh?"

"Go stand with your nose in the corner," Gibbs said quietly, wanting a moment to consider what the boy had just shared.

"But that's for baby's," Cam argued.

Taking hold of the boys arm, Gibbs spun Cam around propelling him toward the corner with three hard swats to his backside.

"Now," he said grimly. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his short silver hair. Not for the first time, he wished he had Deirdre here in front of him. One shouldn't think ill of the dead, but honestly if anyone deserved a spanking it was that woman. He looked over at his son and sighed. "Cameron, come over here," he said, taking a seat in one of the conference room chairs.

The boy gladly left the corner though he approached his dad with a certain amount of trepidation.

"Didn't I tell you last night not to terrorize your brother?"

"But this wasn't scary," the boy answered with a look of confusion.

"And if the situation had been reversed? How would you have felt if you were the one who couldn't have gotten his pants down?"

"Well, I wouldn't be dumb enough to let someone superglue my zipper closed."

Cam realized his mistake too late, as Gibbs turned him sideways and landed several painful swats to the seat of his jeans. On top of the earlier swats, this was enough to bring tears to the boy's eyes. He reached back immediately to rub out the unfamiliar sting.

"You need to drop the attitude," Gibbs pinned the boy with a hard look until Cam focused his eyes uncomfortably at his shoes. "Picking on people younger, smaller, or weaker than you isn't funny and neither is trying to scare or embarrass your brother. It's hurtful, and it's wrong. Do you understand me?" He gently tipped his son's chin up as he asked this, wanting to see the boy's eyes.

"Yeah. I wasn't really trying to be mean?"

"I understand that, son, but it's not to happen again. If I ever catch you playing the part of bully, with your brother or anyone else, I guarantee you won't be wanting to sit down for a very long time afterward. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, dad, I understand."

"You owe your brother a pair of jeans." They'd had to cut the pants to get them off. "You can work off the debt by doing extra chores around the house for the next week."

"Okay," Cam agreed.

Gibbs pulled the boy into a hug, which Cam returned in relief. He'd only meant to have some fun. Neither hurting his brother nor disappointing his dad had been his plan. The ten-year-old wondered if perhaps he needed to re-evaluate his idea of a good time. There had to be lots of fun to be had that didn't involving pranking someone littler than you. Really, there wasn't much challenge in that anyway.

***

Much to everyone's relief the following morning went far more smoothly for the Gibbs' household, resulting in a somewhat less irritable Gibbs. Unfortunately, that's as far as the team's good luck went. They had hit a dead end on Castillo. The Navy Captain they had in custody could only confirm the man's existence and give a general physical description, not give any useful information on how to find him or if he were in the country. Somehow the CIA had been able to substantiate the existence of college age son, who might be staying in the DC area.

Gibbs was only on his second cup of coffee when his phone rang. "Any news Tobias?" WHAT? How long? On my way." He slammed his phone shut. "McGee, see if you can get a location on Ashlynn's cell phone and let Ziva know she's got the boys for awhile longer." Ziva had taken the boys to the gym to let them show off their martial arts skills and allow them to get some physical activity. "Tony you're with me."

"On your six, Boss."

"Ashlynn's gone. Missing for about an hour."

"Quite the theme, eh Boss? The FBI misplacing their witnesses?" DiNozzo chuckled but the slap to the back of his head shut him up. Gibbs obviously was not amused.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 7

Ashlynn took a sip of her coffee and looked at her watch. With a heavy sigh she turned her cell phone on. She wondered how long it would take them to find her. She was even more curious whom they would send. Most likely Fornell would come.

Picking at the last of her bagel, the girl wondered if this was the best course of action. In all honesty she knew she could trust Gibbs, but he was still bound by the rules of his organization. This was a tenuous opportunity and she didn't want to see it ruined with bureaucratic red tape. Her plan was better. At least she hoped it was.

She was definitely taking a risk. This little morning reconnaissance mission might not go as planned. Well, the back up plan would be to come clean and tell everyone what she knew. If it came to that, she only hoped they didn't blow their one lead. Deirdre had often warned her that government agencies could be well meaning but get so bogged down in their own rules that they couldn't function.

Her mind flitted back to her brothers…and to Gibbs. She wondered if he had been alerted. Of course, Ashlynn wasn't his problem anymore. Even if by some chance he did show up, she would be safe from his wrath. She'd seen to that. For the life of her she couldn't imagine why this stirred up a certain sadness within her.

When Gibbs invited her to stay, part of her had wanted to do just that. She couldn't deny a certain longing within herself even beyond the prospect of being able to stay with her brothers. Ashlynn wanted them to have the chance at a more stable life, though. Something she never had. With a shake of her head, the young woman took another sip of her coffee coming back to the same conclusion; she didn't want to complicate things. Gibbs and she would invariably clash and she did not want to see her brothers caught in the middle.

Two black sedans pulled up outside and she smiled, looking at her watch. Well, now she knew how long it would take them to find her. She filed that piece of information away and focused on looking calm and unconcerned. Her calm was shaken, though, when the first person she saw was Special Agent Gibbs.

Their eyes locked and her stomach flipped over. He was obviously furious. Ashlynn reminded herself that she had no reason to care about his emotional state. The NCIS agent could take a flying leap as far as she was concerned. This knowledge, however, did not keep her from breaking eye contact to look down at her coffee.

Fornell was actually the first to speak as they approached. "What in the hell are you playing at?" he demanded.

"I wanted a decent cup of coffee, and after more than twenty-four hours with Agent Sacks, I needed a break."

"She has a legitimate point there, Boss," DiNozzo agreed, but looking at Gibbs he quickly added, "Shutting up, now."

"Let's go," Gibbs ground out.

"I'm not in NCIS custody anymore, Agent Gibbs. And where are my brothers, anyway?" she asked smartly with the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Get up and go to the car, _now_," Gibbs stated, his voice dangerously quiet. "If I have to help, you won't like it."

Ashlynn's bravado faltered. She really didn't know what he might do, but none of the things that flashed through her mind were very pleasant. Deciding this was not the place for a showdown she picked up her laptop bag and got up out of the booth.

They drove back to the safe house in complete silence. When she was ushered in, she realized Sacks and the other agent that had been here this morning were gone. She smirked. Probably wouldn't be seeing them again. When she turned, she realized she was facing just Fornell and Gibbs. There was no sign of Tony or any other FBI agents.

"I submitted to protective custody voluntarily, but I'm not a prisoner. I have a right to leave if I want," Ashlynn stated defensively.

"Have you forgotten that you're in protective custody because you got shot at?" Fornell yelled. "Andrés Covas is a very dangerous man and we can't protect you when you up and leave without a word!"

"Covas wouldn't be so sloppy," she answered echoing the comments that were made by the agents following the supposed assassination attempt.

"You don't seem at all worried about the fact that you were shot at," Gibbs observed.

Ashlynn shrugged. "I don't think it was Covas?"

"Who do you think it was then?" the NCIS agent queried boring a hole into the girl with his eyes.

"I wouldn't know," she answered looking away.

"You know, I would really hate to have to arrest you for impeding a federal investigation. If you know something, you need to tell us."

Ashlynn's heart was pounding so hard she was certain the two men could hear it. She didn't know how he knew it, but Gibbs knew she was holding something back. He didn't know what it was, though, and that being the case she planned on seeing this through. With a shake of her head, she answered steadily, "I don't know anything."

Gibbs stepped in very close to Ashlynn, "You know what the consequence for lying is don't you?"

"I'm not living in your house anymore, Agent Gibbs and I'm not subject to your rules," she answered as calmly as she was able, finding his allusion far more disconcerting than the prospect of being jailed for interfering with a federal investigation. "But I'm not lying. I don't KNOW anything about your investigation into Covas and his operation."

"But you suspect something?" Fornell guessed.

"Ashlynn," the hard edge to Gibbs's voice was truly frightening, but before he could continue his phone rang. "WHAT?" he yelled into the receiver. "When? Yeah, I'm on my way." Turning to Fornell Gibbs explained, "Captain Mathers is in the infirmary. They don't know if he tried to take his own life or if someone tried to take it for him." Facing Ashlynn once again Gibbs held up his index finger. "This conversation is not over and the next time we talk, you had better be ready to give me answers."

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"What have you got for me Ducky?" Gibbs demanded without preamble as he entered autopsy.

"I am quite certain that the poor man indeed tried to kill himself. Examination of the wounds definitely indicate self infliction. Man's ingenuity particularly when dealing with very limited resources never ceases to amaze me. Not that using one's intellect and knowledge to kill oneself is in anyway admirable of course, but one must indeed applaud the intelligent resourcefulness-"

"Duck."

"Oh, yes, well had the medical staff not responded with incredible alacrity, Captain Mathers would have undoubtedly bled to death and succeeded in his suicide attempt."

The doors to autopsy opened and McGee walked in. "Boss, I think I located the shooter."

"Well?" Gibbs's voice relayed his frustration at his agent's pause.

"Cloak and Dagger Adventures. People hire them to set up reality type spy adventure games. "

Gibbs looked incredulous.

"Kind of like _The Game_, with Michael Douglas," DiNozzo commented coming up behind McGee.

"Only it's all role play and props, nothing's real," McGee replied.

"Those were real bullets," Gibbs snapped.

"The president of the company insists that they never use real bullets or put anyone at risk. He gave me the name of the team leader who was responsible for this gig, but says the guy quit yesterday. He's pulling the specifics for me right now."

"DiNozzo?"

"Davis has referred several clients to Cloak and Dagger Adventures in the past. His flight isn't due to arrive tomorrow morning."

"Find out what you can from these Cloak and Dagger idiots and find that team leader!"

"On it, Boss!" the two agents answered simultaneously.

"Gibbs!" Abby's voice interrupted from behind him her face on the tiny screen on Ducky's desk.

"What have you got for me Abs?"

"Actually, it's what I don't have," she said with a wary look. "You know that Ziva dropped the boys off here, right? Well, I had to take a bathroom break, which is actually really odd, because usually I can down-"

"ABBY!" Gibbs yelled, his patience having worn thin with the day's events.

"Cam's gone."

"WHAT?"

"AJ said that he went to use the bathroom, too, but…" Abby shook her head.

Gibbs sighed heavily, his mind calling up Ashlynn's warning about the boy being banned from NCIS headquarters before the end of the week. If Cam was up to anything more than raiding the vending machine, he was going to SORELY regret it!

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Hey, Cam, I just have a few minutes," Ash whispered into her spare cell phone her eyes darting to the bathroom door. Her mother had taught her to always keep a few pre-paid cell phones on hand. "So do you think you can come up with something to divert your Dad's attention for awhile? Something that won't land you in any trouble?"

"Well, I don't know about the trouble part, but the diversion is already underway," he answered with a grin. He'd been only too happy to get Ash's text earlier.

"Cam," Ash's exasperation was evident despite her hushed tone. They had moved to a new safe house, but Fornell was no man's fool so she was going to need to be very careful.

"Don't worry, so far I've just done a disappearing act. But I think I'll have some fun while I'm exploring NCIS headquarters."

"Cam, don't. Your dad will-"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea what he'll do," Cam winced but shrugged. "Might as well make it worth my while."

"Cam, when I wrote about a diversion, I meant something like playing sick. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Do you think you'll be able to follow up on your lead?"

"That's the idea."

"Be careful, Ash."

"It's nothing dangerous, Cam. I promise. And thanks. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pulled you into this."

"If it helps find the men that killed Mom it's worth it!"

"Gotta go. Please don't get into too much trouble. I love you, Cam."

"Love you too, Ash."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter. Please see chapter 1 for other warnings and disclaimers. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to Wolfpyre for helping me come up with potential pranks. **

Chapter 8

"Okay, so what's with the big mess outside the building?" Tony queried as he entered the squad room.

"You do not want to know," Ziva replied with a shake of her head.

"Of course I want to know," Tony laughed. "It looks like someone dropped water balloons filled with shaving cream off the top of the building."

Ziva looked at Tony in astonishment, not comprehending how he could have possibly known.

"What happened? Does this have to do with Cam's disappearance?" McGee asked in concern, not surprised that his partner recognized the remains of such a childish prank.

"We searched for Cam nearly an hour. Then the explosions started."

"Explosions?" McGee gasped.

"In reality they did not sound much like real explosions at all, just very loud bangs, which for some reason sent people running from the women's room in fear. I do not understand why. They did not sound even like gunshots. These people were being ridiculous."

Tony grinned. "Exploding caps with a trigger mechanism. That's a good one."

"The men were far calmer, though I think just as unsettled."

"I'm afraid to ask," Tim said shaking his head.

"The urinals, when used, started foaming."

"The kid's good," Tony said with a note of admiration.

"Many people found that the mouse on their computers had stopped working."

Tony nodded and offered a chuckle, "Taped on the bottom."

"And some could not pick up the receivers on their phones."

"Hope he used dissolvable glue," Tony noted with a grimace.

"Is he insane?" Tim demanded. "Gibbs is going to kill him!"

DiNozzo's head swung back and forth. "Where is Gibbs anyway?"

"Up in the Director's office," Ziva answered.

Both men winced.

"One of the balloons just missed him as he was entering the building."

"Where's Cam?" McGee wanted to know.

"With Ducky."

"Is he alive?"

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"The boys start school next week, Director," Gibbs stated standing at almost military attention in front of Director Vance's desk.

Vance had to work hard not to grin. Seeing Gibbs in this predicament was priceless. "First of all, I am not going to ban them from NCIS headquarters Agent Gibbs. I understand the situation that you and the boys are in. I also understand the extreme stress both of the boys must be under. Do you believe school is safe for them? If Covas knows about Ashlynn, it's possible he knows about the boys and they might be at risk."

"All of the intelligence indicates that Covas does not know about Ashlynn."

"What about the assassination attempt?"

"It wasn't an assassination attempt. Someone paid to make it look like one."

"Who?"

"Not sure yet, but my gut's telling me Ashlynn."

"Why?"

"I think I was cramping her style."

"Have you figured out what she is up to?"

"No. She knows something she's not sharing, though."

"FBI moved her to a new safe house, but first thing tomorrow morning I want you to get some answers from her."

"Understood. I want protective custody transferred back to NCIS."

"I'll work on it. Now, about Cameron. May I assume that you will make it very clear to him that NCIS headquarters is not an appropriate venue for his pranks?"

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Director."

"Alright then." Vance nodded and Gibbs turned to go. "Keep in mind he is just a boy Gibbs. A boy who's been through a lot."

The agent turned his head to offer Vance a glare before leaving the office.

Vance shook his head. Despite the near miss of the balloon, which had splattered his suit with shaving cream, he felt very sorry for the little boy downstairs.

After getting a Sit Rep from his team, Gibbs headed down to autopsy to retrieve his errant son. When he walked in, Cam was right where he had left him, standing in the corner. His hand occasionally crept back to rub the lingering sting from his backside. Though Gibbs had only delivered a handful of swats to the boy before placing him in the corner they were powerful enough to have given Cam something to worry about while he waited.

He walked up and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder spinning Cam around. Ducky hastily made his excuses and left father and son alone. The boy nervously chewed on his lip, casting furtive glances up at the obviously angry man who stood in front of him.

"Why?"

"Well, ah, I was ah kind of bored. You…you only said not to play pranks on AJ s-s-so I thought I'd have a little fun?"

"FUN?" Gibbs barked. "This is the headquarters of a federal agency Cameron, not a playground!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have let them take Ash away," Cam answered back quietly.

Gibbs's eyes grew wide at the boy's audacity. The last thing he had expected was backtalk. "So you're telling me you did this because you missed your sister?" he yelled.

The boy shrugged. He wasn't about to tell his dad that he actually did this FOR Ashlynn. Well, partly. He also did it because it really was fun, and maybe because he was a little mad about the fact that his sister did plan on leaving when this was all over and his dad was going to let her. He had kind of wanted to see how his dad would react, too, which in retrospect was pretty dumb. Not able or willing to explain any of this to Gibbs, Cam just kept his mouth shut.

Gibbs knew there was more to find out here, but decided it might be best to deal with his son's behavior first. It was obvious that this was at least in some part Cam testing him. "Well, whatever your rationale, you are about to find out that your actions have consequences." Taking Cam by the arm, he led him over to Ducky's desk chair and took a seat, pulling Cam over his lap. "Why are you getting this spanking Cameron?"

"Because I left Abby's lab and pulled pranks all over the building," Cam answered his voice shaky.

Gibbs lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the seat of Cam's jeans. Cam yelped, jumping instinctively. Wrapping his arm around Cam's waist to keep him securely in place, Gibbs proceeded to land swat after swat on the boy's upturned bottom. Cam shifted and squirmed but couldn't avoid the seemingly endless barrage. Finally, he ceased his struggles and just cried in exhaustion. With four final smacks to the boy's sit spot, Gibbs halted the spanking and began to rub circles on his son's back until his sobs slowed to hitched breaths.

He helped the boy to stand and then pulled Cam into a hug, holding his son securely until his breathing slowed to normal. Cam stepped away on his own, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You seemed intent on testing my resolve, son. Now you know what to expect."

"I won't do it again, Dad."

"Not the exact same thing, at least," Gibbs said with a smile, knowing full well that his adventurous son wouldn't be staying completely clear of trouble. "New rule, by the way. We'll tell your brother about it later. Respect. You need to show people respect. That means you speak respectfully and don't get smart or talk back. It also means that you respect people's property and workspace. Understood?"

"Oh, yeah, I get it," Cam nodded emphatically as he answered.

"Good. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me about today? Maybe about why you did this?"

Cam looked at his feet and shook his head. "Not right now, maybe later."

Gibbs didn't want to push his son to talk if he wasn't ready. He knew Ash's absence was really bothering the boy, and he thought there might be more to it. "Alright. Let's go get your brother."

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Cam, are you insane? I told you not to get yourself into trouble."

"Hey, you wanted a diversion. Please tell me it wasn't for nothing."

"I'm free and clear again. Thanks, Cam. I'm really sorry. Did he….?"

"Oh, yeah, he roasted my ass good." Cam rolled his eyes at the silence, knowing his sister was beating herself up. "But hey, now I know what to expect and I did have some fun. It's not your fault, Ash."

"Why did you have to test him like that?"

Cam shrugged, despite the fact that his sister couldn't see him. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't want you in anymore trouble. I'm tossing this cell phone after this conversation and my real one is turned off. Since you don't know where I'm at or what my plan is you can be completely truthful if you are questioned and that's exactly what I want you to be. Sorry, but you won't be able to get a hold of me today. If all goes well, I might get to see you tomorrow, either way you'll definitely hear from me by then, okay?"

"Ash, are you sure? Maybe you should just tell Dad."

"I think my way's better, Cam."

"He's going to be mad as hell, you know? I'm warning you, he has a really hard hand."

"Cam, I'm a lot older than you are."

"Mmm Hmm. If you say so."

"Bye, Cam. I love you."

"Love you too, Sis."

Ashlynn sighed and then turned the phone off tossing it into the trash on her way out of the little French pastry shop. Well, at least this next phase of her plan would be fun. She hadn't had a spa day in forever. Deirdre used to insist they were a basic necessity. Perhaps if her mother had been willing to settle for a more simple lifestyle she wouldn't have felt that one last big job was necessary. Maybe she would still be alive.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Ashlynn tried to focus on the positive. Today she would get a pedicure and a manicure, have her hair done, shop for an expensive outfit and hopefully run into the young man she was trying to meet. All of her appointments were at or near places he frequented. If she didn't see him today, she was assured to make his acquaintance tonight. Once again, Ashlynn was thankful that she knew most of Dierdre's contacts. That had made this much, much easier, as had the access to all of her mom's bank accounts.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Gibbs slammed the palm of his hand down on his desk in frustration. Not only had Ashlynn slipped away from the FBI again, but all attempts to find her or determine her plans had failed. He looked up to see Cam staring at him. The boy sat at an empty desk, supposedly playing a computer game, but right now his attention was focused intently on his dad. That's when it struck the veteran agent that the answer had been right under his nose the entire time.

"Cam, come over here." The boy did as he was told, looking warily at his dad. "Cam do you know where your sister is? Is there anywhere in the city she might go? Anyone she might contact?"

The boy shook his head. "Mom seemed to know people everywhere we went and Ash always knew them too, but I didn't."

"Cam, it's very important that we find her. The men responsible for your mom's death are not good people and I think she may be putting herself into a dangerous situation."

Cam shook his head. "Ash said she wasn't going to do anything dangerous."

"She said? Have you talked to your sister?"

"Yeah, I talk to her everyday," he answered.

"Boss, I've been monitoring her cell, it's been off except when she turned it on in the coffee shop yesterday," Tim interjected, with a note of confusion.

"Burn phone," Tony said simply.

"Son, do you have a cell phone?" Gibbs asked. The boy nodded and walked back to the desk where his backpack hung on the chair. He retrieved the phone and handed it over to his dad, who tossed it to McGee.

"Cam, this is really, really important. Do you know where Ash is or what she has planned?"

"I don't know where she is, but I know she has a lead on finding someone that can help you get the guys that killed mom."

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"Only that I wouldn't be able to call her today, but she might see me tomorrow."

"Whatever it is, it's happening tonight," Tony commented. "And she probably ditched the phone she was using."

"Would she have known about Castillo?" Ziva asked.

"She must have found out somehow," Gibbs answered grimly.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Ashlynn looked at her reflection, pivoted and smiled. The green designer dress clung to her in all the right places and paired with the makeover and new hairstyle served the purpose of maturing her just enough for this evening. Earlier today she had managed a "chance" meeting with Nicolao and he had taken notice, even though she'd been dressed far more casually at the time. Ash was confidant that she would be able to get close to him at the club tonight.

Double checking her purse, Ash picked up her cream colored coat and headed toward the lobby. The limo should be there by now. She sure hoped Nicolao Reyes was indeed Castillo's son and that following him would lead them to his father. Her purse held two miniscule tracking devices, one of the many toys Deirdre kept on hand for jobs. If things got beyond her, she would plant the transmitters and call Gibbs.

She knew the NCIS agent was going to be livid, but she could not, or rather would not, reveal the sources of her information on Nicolao and Castillo. So there was no real evidence at this point and an anonymous tip could only take them so far, legally. Much like his alleged father, Nicolao was somewhat of a ghost, and Ash did not want to see him slip away. If there was one thing that Deirdre had taught her daughter, it was that sometimes functioning within the restraints of the law just didn't get results.

It didn't take the limousine long to reach the _Echelon_, one of the most up and coming clubs in the DC area. Getting through the front door was of course no problem. Deirdre always ensured Ash had several impeccable identification options. Gaining admittance to the _Upper Echelon_, the more exclusive upstairs lounge that opened to and overlooked the lower level had required Rudy's help. Money was all the thanks that Rudy Davis required but as a bonus she had called him last night suggesting that he miss his return flight and perhaps stay up North for a bit longer.

"I am glad to see that you were able to come," a low accented voice whispered in Ashlynn's ear. She turned to see Nicolao behind her and smiled.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Boss, Ashlynn's phone just turned on," Tim said voice full of excitement. It had been a long evening made even longer by the extreme irritability of one Special Agent Gibbs. Everyone had watched longingly when the boys had been sent home with Ducky and that had been hours ago. "And she's sent a picture to my email. The caption reads Nicolao Castillo Reyes. He looks to be in his early twenties."

"Where's she at?"

Tim typed away, "Working on it, Boss."

Just then Gibbs's cell phone rang. "Where the hell are you?" he answered having noted Ashlynn's number on the caller ID.

"Hey, Jeanie, you need to call me back. I'm here at _Echelon_ and I've been waiting for you. You better not have called my dad or I'm going to kill you! I'll wait for a while longer, but I've met someone and he really wants to show me his place. I know I promised I'd wait, so call me, okay?"

"Ashlynn," Gibbs started to reply but the line went dead. "Damn! I think she's in over her head. She's at a club called _Echelon_. McGee follow-up with what Ashlynn sent you and call Abby back in to help. DiNozzo, Ziva with me. We'll take two cars. I'll pull Ashlynn out and you follow this Reyes guy, in case he's our man."

"What about Fornell?"

"I'll give Tobias a call." He had no doubt, that the FBI would meet them there.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Ashlynn had been right. Getting close to Nicolao had not been difficult. In fact gaining a little distance since had been the challenge. The young Bolivian gave amorous a new name and he was used to getting what he wanted. Most recently, he had decided he wanted Ashlynn to come home with him. Though she didn't want to blow her cover, she had a really bad feeling about accompanying the human octopus anywhere less public than the crowded club. His two bodyguards did nothing to ease her apprehension. Thus the call to Gibbs. If she could keep Nicolao at bay until NCIS arrived, they could put a tail on him. The tracking devices were already in place and she had texted McGee the specifics.

"So what did your friend say?"

"She didn't answer. I left her a message. If she doesn't come soon, we'll go, but like I said, she panics easily and if she calls my dad," Ash shook her head. "I just don't need that grief."

"He must be very protective. I do not blame him," the dark-haired man moved his lips to her neck. "You intrigue me Eva."

Ash smiled at the use of her alias and moved to place a soft kiss on Nicolao's lips, trying to draw his attention away from her neck, which she was relatively certain, bore marks from his earlier attention. "And you me. Do you miss you're family? You are so far from home."

"I find other distractions," he said running his hand boldly up her leg. "Besides, my father resides here much of the time."

"I could do with my dad residing elsewhere for long periods of time," she said shifting position to avoid Nicolao's groping.

Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Ashlynn, are you in immediate danger?" Gibbs's voice demanded.

"Oh, hi, Ann. No, that's fine. Is she still planning on coming?"

"We'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

"Okay, I understand, but if you hear from Jeanie again have her give me a call. I'm making plans for the rest of the night." Here she winked coyly at Nicolao.

"Ashlynn, DO NOT under any circumstances leave with him."

"Oh, no, not to worry. Bye now, Ann." Rather than hang up, Ashlynn kept the line open.

"Sorry about that, Nic. I guess Jeanie got caught up with Ann over at the _Lima_."

"Could you not have just told this friend that we were leaving?" Nicolao asked.

"Sorry, she's not with Jeanie now and Jeanie will freak if she gets here and can't find me and the first thing she'll do is call my dad. With my luck he'd come looking for me. You have no idea what it's like dealing with an overprotective dad."

"I would not agree. Do you think that I enjoy the constant companionship of these men?" Nicolao waved his hand to indicate the bodyguards. "This is why, I would like to take you elsewhere. So that we might have some privacy." He trailed a finger along her jaw and down her neckline.

"So you said you're father is here much of the year. Do you travel back to Bolivia often?" She asked, taking his finger in her hand before it went any lower and placing a kiss on the tip before entwining her fingers around it.

"Some and to Morocco. My mother has family in Morocco."

"I visited Morocco once with my mother," she said conversationally taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you enjoy travel? I would very much enjoy to travel with you," he said seductively nuzzling her neck again.

"Yes. I traveled a great deal with my mother," she replied running her hand lightly over his shoulder.

"And your father?"

"They weren't together. My mother's business was, well, let's just say that it was a point of contention."

"But you now live with your father?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

Ash nodded. "I came back to DC to go to college. How about your mother? Does she come here to DC?"

"No. My mother seldom leaves Bolivia. She spends much time with the sisters in the convent."

"A convent?" Ash said. "Wow! That must make life interesting for your dad."

"My father travels extensively. His business requires that of him." Nicolao's hands were once again roaming.

Luckily Ashlynn didn't have to hold Nicolao at bay much longer. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Gibbs walk through the door downstairs. "Oh, crap!" she said out loud. "That's my dad. I swear I'm going to kill Jeanie. No wonder she didn't pick up."

Nicolao had no difficulty spotting the man who was more than just a little bit out of place. "Is your father a police officer?"

"Sort of," she answered with a nod, unable to deny the obvious but not wanting to spook Nicolao. His bodyguards were already in motion.

"Eva, with my father's business, it is very important that I avoid any unsavory attention."

"Oh, don't worry," she replied grabbing her things and hitting the end button on her phone. "I'll slip downstairs and he'll never notice you. Sorry, that soak in the hot tub sounded fabulous," she said seductively.

Nicolao pulled her against him for a passionate kiss, "You are not nearly as sorry as I," he replied letting her go as one of his bodyguards made a curt comment.

Ashlynn smiled and offered what she hoped was a longing look then headed towards the floating stairs. As she descended the steps her eyes met Gibbs' and her stomach dropped, much as it had in the coffee shop yesterday. He either played the angry father role very, very well or was actually beyond furious.

Her foot had barely hit the floor when he took her arm in a firm grasp. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady."

"Oh come on, Dad, it's just a club. Lighten up."

"Is there a problem here?" one of the bouncers at the base of the staircase demanded, having watched as the obviously anxious young woman made her way down the stairs.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. My underage daughter, who shouldn't even be here, has obviously had one too many drinks," Gibbs replied angrily flashing his badge for effect.

"I assure you, sir, she had appropriate identification if she was admitted to the _Upper Echelon._"

"Thanks to your mother no doubt," Gibbs said, glowering at Ashlynn and holding out his hand. "Hand it over."

"Oh, my god, dramatic much?" Ashlynn asked rolling her eyes, having a bit of fun with the role. "Can we discuss this at home?" She moved to pull away from Gibbs, but was taken aback when the man landed a painful swat on her bottom.

"ID, NOW!"

Her face flamed, despite knowing this was all an act. She opened her purse and pulled out the drivers' license, holding it out for him to take and trying to ignore the smirks and sniggers of the curious onlookers. Well, she could kiss that alias goodbye.

"Car," he said, grimly pointing to the door and landing another swat on her backside to hurry her along. By the time they stepped outside his hand was at the small of her back guiding her in the right direction.

"Someone's on Nicolao?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered curtly, not slowing his pace as he made his way to the parking garage. Once he determined she wasn't in immediate danger, he had taken the time to park his car, not wanting to draw any undue attention at the front of the club or do anything to spook Nicolao's men.

When they reached the car Ashlynn stopped to look at the man. "That was a little overplayed don't you think? People don't swat their teenage daughters, Gibbs."

Leaning in menacingly close he growled, "Had you been my daughter, caught drinking, underage, in a club, dressed like that, with bruises all over your neck I would have turned you over my knee right then and there. One more word from you and I might just do it anyway. Get in the car."

Ashlynn's eyes went from wide with shock to narrow in anger. "Listen here Agent Gibbs-"

She got no further as he spun her around and bent her over landing seven hard smacks to her thinly clad backside, the sound resonating in the parking garage. The sheer silk provided very little protection, and the sting actually brought tears to Ashlynn's eyes. Before she had a chance to react, Gibbs opened the door and pushed her into the passenger's seat. Taking Ash's coat from her he tossed it into the back and fastened her seatbelt. Before he closed the door, he engaged the child lock so she wouldn't be able to open it on her own.

The drive back to NCIS headquarters was as silent as a grave.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Please See Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 9

Ashlynn's mind was awhirl with thoughts and emotions. Most of them centered around Leroy Jethro Gibbs and that fact that he'd...done what he had. Anger and indignation warred with other emotions that she really couldn't place. Gibbs had acted…well he'd acted like he was her father. He'd chastened her for underage drinking, the way she dressed, and having a hickey or two on her neck. Like he was really worried about her, rather than the impact her actions would have on her brothers or the case. When she had first seen Gibbs in the club, relief like she had never felt washed over her, and it wasn't just because he allowed her to escape from Nicolao's amorous attention. She was tired of being in charge and for the briefest moment it just felt good to let the responsibility pass to someone else.

Her mother had always treated her like an equal and a friend, which was really nice in a lot of ways. Unfortunately, the weight of responsibility that it placed on Ashlynn sometimes felt too heavy for her young shoulders. Just briefly, Ash wondered what it would have been like if she, like her brothers, had fallen under the custody of a loving but strict father. Where certain decisions were taken out of her hands, and the consequence for a bad choice was being grounded…well, in Gibbs' case that might not be the extent of the consequences. Still what would it have been like to feel protected? Because to some degree that's how Gibbs made her feel.

Deirdre wouldn't have said word one about finding Ashlynn in a club having a drink wearing a designer dress that accentuated her attractive figure. Somehow it had sent a frisson of gratification through Ash that Gibbs even cared. Of course if those things put him in such a state, she really wasn't sure she wanted to discuss ditching the FBI (again), interfering with a federal investigation, or going undercover with the son of someone responsible for recruiting American turncoats. Not to mention the trouble Cam had got in just to keep Gibbs occupied for her! Or the lies.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Ashlynn took a calming breath. She just needed to explain to Gibbs calmly and rationally that she was an adult, fully capable of making decisions involving risky situations. This plan was nothing more than a means to an end and thus certain actions had been necessary. Her mother had raised her to be self-sufficient and she had done nothing more than take some initiative. Ashlynn smiled as her thoughts drifted once again to Deirdre. They had been best friends, and quite honestly she had been the more mature of the two. Ash really missed her mom.

The car spun into a parking spot, pulling Ashlynn from her ruminations. Gibbs walked around to open Ashlynn's door. Looking up to meet his eyes, she noted that he was still thoroughly pissed. Deciding not to poke an angry bear, she accepted his help getting out of the car and didn't complain as he ushered her into the elevator. Once in the elevator, however, Ash decided it was time to get a few things straight.

"Agent Gibbs," she started, pleased with the quiet calm of her voice, but she didn't get to continue.

"Not one word."

"What?"

"I'm taking you down to interrogation where you can wait for me to get a Sit Rep from my team. Then we'll talk. Until then, not one word."

Ashlynn's mouth dropped open, but snapped closed after a moment, her lips pursing in irritation as she glared at the man. If he thought she was going to say one more word to him tonight, or technically this morning, he was sadly mistaken! Noting her mutinous look, Gibbs took two menacing steps toward her staring Ash down, but her temper had won out over reason and she just glowered back.

"Do not test me right now."

Ash swallowed, and dropped her gaze not wanting to admit how much Gibbs really did intimidate her. When he looked down at her like that she felt as if she were about Cam's age. The elevator doors opened and he led her to an empty interrogation room. He forcibly sat her in a chair and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him. Within seconds, Ash had her phone out, but before she could so much as hit one button the door reopened and Gibbs approached, plucking the phone from her hand.

"HEY!"

He lifted his eyebrow and the silent warning was undeniable. Ash didn't argue further. Gibbs exited and she sat there for a few moments just stewing. All of her earlier sentiment about feeling protected or cared for dissolved, giving way to indignation and frustration. She had helped out both NCIS and the FBI by serving up the perfect opportunity to track down Castillo. They had absolutely no right to treat her like a criminal…or a child!

She glowered at the two-way mirror, wondering if anyone were behind it. Highly unlikely she decided. It must be close to two in the morning. Opening her purse, she took out a small leather packet and approached the door. She was unsurprised to find it locked, but Gibbs had made a mistake in taking just her phone and not her purse. Ash smiled and set about opening the door, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that kept tickling at the back of her consciousness. Just as she freed the latch, the door swung open forcibly and she jumped back, dropping the implements onto the floor.

Gibbs looked from Ash to the fallen tools and back to Ash, his face a mask of fury. She immediately dropped her gaze, feeling as if his eyes might actually burn holes into her flesh. Closing the door forcibly behind him he bent to pick up what Ashlynn had dropped and slipped it into his pocket. Without a word he took hold of Ash's arm and led her back to the table. He took a seat and pulled her unceremoniously across his lap. Ignoring her struggles, he landed fifteen sharp slaps to her silk-clad backside before letting her up.

"You son of a bitch!" She spit at him taking several steps back and trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"New rule. Respect. Meaning you don't swear at me. Tobias is going to be here in less than five minutes. You have two choices. You and I can finish this now, in front of Fornell, or we can deal with it later just the two of us."

Ashlynn was shaking her head vehemently. She had no intention of allowing Gibbs to 'finish' anything. The swats earlier and the spanking he'd just delivered hurt quite enough and she had no desire to experience any more.

Gibbs looked the teen squarely in the eyes, an edge to his voice as he continued, "Take a seat now or I'm assuming you choose the first option."

Ashlynn held his gaze for all of five seconds before moving to sit down, making a point not to wince when her bottom hit the chair. Despite all of the things she wanted to say right now, she had decided it just wasn't worth the humiliation of Fornell seeing her punished like a child.

They didn't have to wait long before there was a sharp knock on the door and Fornell entered. He took a seat next to Gibbs facing Ashlynn. His face registered his own displeasure with her actions the past day.

"What do you know about Castillo?" Gibbs started.

"_Thought I wasn't allowed to speak." _Ashlynn signed sarcastically.

Gibbs got up, and took his jacket off, hanging it on the back of his chair. "Sorry Tobias, I thought Ash was ready to cooperate." It was obvious to both parties in the room that despite the vocabulary used, this was no true apology and Fornell's lips quirked as Gibbs continued, "If you'll give us just a few minutes –"

"No!" Ashlynn exclaimed as the man started rolling up his sleeves. "I'll tell you what you want to hear. Okay? All I know is that he might be linked with Covas. That he's possibly a legman for his recruiting efforts in the states."

Pinning her with a warning glare, Gibbs reseated himself.

"How did you find out about Castillo?" Fornell wanted to know.

Ashlynn's cheeks turned a bit pink and she focused her eyes at a speck on the far wall next to the two-way mirror, biting her lip nervously.

"Answer him," Gibbs growled.

"I uh," she cleared her throat. "Bugged your phone. When I swiped it, that first day."

She was met with two identical scowls and dropped her eyes to the table.

"How did you get the information on Reyes?" Gibbs asked, moving on.

"My mom's contacts."

"Why the hell, didn't you just tell us?" Gibbs demanded his voice getting louder.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure. Didn't want to waste your time on a long shot."

Gibbs slammed his hand on the table. "Don't lie to me!"

"I thought you might scare him off."

"We're professionals, trained to do this," Fornell replied angrily. "You aren't! You could have blown our one lead!"

"A lead **I** got for you! And I didn't blow it did I? What exactly are you upset about anyway? Your hands would have been tied in legalities. I handed him to you on a silver platter."

"You interfered with a federal investigation! You realize that we could charge you for that?" Fornell responded heatedly.

"Oh, yeah, that's it. Arrest me for doing your job better than you do!"

"Enough!" Gibbs barked. "Respect, remember?"

Ashlynn opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it closed again, thinking better of voicing her thoughts.

"What else do you know?"

"There's a possibility that your Navy Captain attempted suicide out of more than guilt. Covas might have something hanging over his head. Have a look into the alias Jerome Brown and the bank accounts associated with him."

"HOW –"

Ashlynn held up her hand to forestall Fornell's rant. "I just got that piece of information today and haven't substantiated it. It may or may not be true."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

The girl shook her head.

"Rudy Davis?"

Ashlynn shrugged. "Just an old acquaintance. He's got nothing to do with Covas or Castillo."

"The assassination attempt?"

"I told you it wasn't Covas."

At Gibbs's sharp look, Ashlynn sighed. "I set it up. It wasn't real. No harm done."

"Outside of the wasted man hours that could have been used on the case!" Gibbs yelled, unhappy with her laissez-faire attitude. "What exactly did you think you were doing going into that meeting with Reyes?"

"Trying to verify his identity for one, and making him traceable for two," she yelled back.

Fornell's phone rang and he excused himself to answer. After a few moments the FBI agent reappeared. "I need to head out, Jethro."

"Night Tobias," Gibbs answered before turning back to Ashlynn. "Walking into that situation tonight was stupid! You could have been killed!"

"I doubt that. Sexually assaulted, maybe, but I don't think killed," she answered flippantly.

"You think this is funny?" Gibbs thundered in response. When she didn't answer the man continued. "Because it isn't. You've been treating this like some big game set for your amusement just like Deirdre would have but THIS IS NOT A GAME!"

"Don't you think I understand that? My mother's dead!"

"Which is exactly the way you're going to end up if you don't knock it off. Deirdre might have let you be apart of this type of thing, but I'm here to tell you, I WON'T."

"You have no authority over me."

"You are a part of my family."

That brought her up short. Ashlynn looked at him quizzically. Surprise was written all over her face.

"Your brothers are my sons. They are your family and that makes you mine." While Ashlynn was still mulling that over he continued, "So now we're going to talk about your behavior. You lied – repeatedly. You withheld information and interfered with an investigation. You wasted valuable time with your antics. You disappeared leaving no indication of your whereabouts. Walked into an extremely dangerous situation, looking like," he waved his hand "That! And I'd hate to even tally all of your illegal activities on top of all that."

"I delivered Nicolao," she stated quietly.

"There were better ways to have done that. I want you front and center, now!" he commanded sharply, turning his chair and pointing to the spot in front of him.

"Oh, no! Hell no!" She replied spinning out of her chair and holding it in front of her.

"If we have to do this the hard way, you're the one that's going to regret it," he stated coldly not moving from his seat.

"I answered your questions. Now I want to leave. Go back to my hotel and get some sleep," she replied still holding the chair.

"That's not going to happen."

Ashlynn inched towards the door, still holding the chair between them. Gibbs just shook his head standing to his feet, an almost resigned look on this face. Ash raised the chair higher.

"I'm telling you right now, young lady, if you throw that chair at me, I'm going to be using my belt."

Ashlynn swallowed and brought the chair back down, though she didn't release it entirely. Her eyes shot to the door, but before she could make a dash for it, Gibbs was at her side, prying her hands from the piece of furniture. She pulled away from him with all her might, trying to land a kick to exact her freedom, but he evaded her attack and before she knew it she was once again staring at the floor, secured over Gibbs's lap. Ashlynn squirmed and kicked for all she was worth, but as it turned out she was no match for the former marine.

Ashlynn hissed at the searing pain of the first powerful swat to her upturned bottom. Nothing he'd delivered thus far even compared. Just as her brain was registering exactly how bad this was going to be, another mighty slap landed just below the first and an involuntary yelp of pain escaped from her lips. By the time the third smack fell she was struggling to get away, but Gibbs just snugged her close to his body and continued with the onslaught.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" the teen shrieked in desperation.

His only reply was another resounding smack of his heavy hand on her backside, then another. Determined to curb the girl's reckless behavior, Gibbs continued to spank in a forceful, measured cadence for several minutes until her bottom was radiating heat through the thin silk of her dress.

Ashlynn had abandoned her attempts at escape and now focused on holding it together. Undermining her attempts to hold her breath, the painful swats brought involuntary gasps of pain. Cam was right – Gibbs had a hard hand. Ash was cursing her decision to avoid unseemly lines by wearing a thong. It felt like her rear was on fire. Tears streamed down her face and she began to wonder how long this would go on. As the heat built in her posterior, her ire cooled; a very small piece of her realized that she might just have this coming, and that if it was anyone's right to do this, it was Gibbs's. She immediately pushed the thought away and then heard herself offer a muted whimper as several scorching swats landed on the juncture of her bottom and thigh. Releasing one last hitching breath, Ashlynn started to sob.

Gibbs paused. For a few moments he rubbed comforting circles on her back and let her catch her breath, but held her fast not ready to let her up. Though he knew he had been far from easy on her, he also knew that if Ashlynn didn't make some changes she would indeed end up hurt, in prison or even dead. It may not be his right, but he'd decided he wasn't going to let that happen. When Ashlynn had calmed considerably, Gibbs spoke.

"What have her learned?"

"Not to mess with you," she sniffed.

"That's a start. What else?" Met with silence, Gibbs brought his hand down again, noting as he did so that the skirt to her dress had ridden up during the spanking, revealing the reddened skin of her upper thigh.

"Not to lie."

"What else?"

"Not to take off without notice or interfere with a federal investigation," she said in a rush.

"What else?" When she didn't answer he landed another three swats causing her to squirm involuntarily.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I think you do," he said slapping his hand down sharply.

"Ouch! Not to beak the law," she answered figuring that should cover most of her other offenses.

"One more thing."

Ashlynn almost panicked. She ran through the rules Gibbs had set for her brothers and realized what he was getting at just as the next swat hit her blazing derriere. "Safety," she blurted out. "I mean not to walk into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Okay, then we're done," Gibbs said loosening his hold on the girl and helping her to stand. "But if we have to revisit these lessons, I won't be so lenient."

"Lenient?" Ashlynn sniffed in disbelief as she gained her feet.

Gibbs stood up, pulling her into a hug. "Lenient," he answered definitively offering a kiss to the top of her head. "You have a lifetime of bad habits that need breaking, kiddo."

Unable to deny the comfort he offered, Ashlynn leaned into the embrace and laid her head on his chest. She knew she should be raging at him for his treatment of her, but for just a few moments she didn't want to be strong and independent. Just for a little while it would be nice to allow herself to be taken care of for a change. It felt so good to be held and feel safe. Morning would be soon enough for protestations and righteous anger. Right now she would let the tears fall unchecked and relish the feel of strong arms around her.

TBC...

(If you noted that Ash getting Cam into trouble was not brought up, I haven't forgotten. That will come up later.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the feedback and reviews! I did get some PM's mentioning that the last chapter had more typos and miscellaneous errors with a valid recommendation of getting a Beta reader. If I chose to add a Beta reader, who also has a real life taking precedence, the chapters would undoubtedly take even longer to get out to you. Let me know your preferences in your feedback and I will give serious consideration. **

**I do not fluently speak any of the languages portrayed in this chapter except for English. I used online sources and input from individuals for the few phrases that are not English. Please see Chapter 1 for other warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 10

Ashlynn groggily opened her eyes trying to determine when she had gotten on a boat, which was the only explanation her weary brain could muster for the rhythmic up and down motion of her bed.

"Your back! Your back! Your back! Welcome home Ash!" AJ sang enthusiastically while he jumped up and down on her bed.

Turning onto her back, Ashlynn winced. Her rear was still sore, though much better than earlier this morning. AJ threw himself at her then, having just been waiting for her to come fully awake. He knew better than to get too close to his sleeping sister. Cam enjoyed the challenge of dodging his sister's sleepy blows, but AJ preferred taking a safer route.

Wrapping her arms around her little brother, she held him close. Granted it had only been a few days, but she had really missed him. Ash tried not to think what it would be like when she actually left. "Hey squirt, how've you been?"

"Good! Really good! We start school on Monday, a real school, with kids and classrooms and teachers. And Daddy said he's going to buy me a bike. Do you think I'll remember how to ride?" The boy asked worriedly.

With a big yawn, Ash nodded, "I'm sure you'll remember right quick. What time is it?"

"Eight something. Dad said it's time to get moving."

"Where's Cam?" Ashlynn was surprised by the absence of her other brother. He usually took great pleasure in waking her up in the morning.

"He had to go to Daddy's work early to help the janitor 'cause he got in big trouble when you was gone and so yesterday and today he had to clean at Daddy's work. And guess what? Daddy made him use a toothbrush to clean the bathroom here to pay for my jeans 'cause we had to cut 'em off 'cause Cam glued 'em shut when he was helpin' me button 'em and I was really mad at him but I forgived him and he got in trouble for that too and he got spanked and everythin'."

Ashlynn gave a slight shake of her head at the continuous stream of information from her youngest brother. It always amazed her how much he could say on a single breath. Without her coffee, though, she wasn't going to be up to dealing with AJ's energy level. Tossing off the blankets and sitting up she was once again reminded of her earlier encounter with Gibbs and her face flushed. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed by the fact that he had spanked her or that she had bawled in his arms, relishing the comfort that he had to offer. One thing of which Ash was certain, today she was going to have to make damn sure that he understood the situation between them as well as the boundaries.

Making her way down the stairs, only half listening to AJ's ongoing prattle, Ashlynn wished she could have slept longer. They hadn't gotten home until about 3:00 AM. The boys hadn't been here then so Ducky must have dropped them off earlier this morning. Well, at least AJ. Her conscience twinged at the thought of Cam being conscripted to janitorial duty for the stunts he had pulled in order to provide her with a distraction.

Entering the kitchen, she noted Gibbs was seated reading the paper, coffee in hand. Without so much as a 'good morning,' she moved to help herself to coffee. Choosing to stand and lean against the counter rather than take a seat. Lowering the paper, he folded it neatly and took a sip of his coffee as his eyes rose to meet Ash's.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Sleeping a bit longer would have been nice," she replied tersely.

"We have a meeting with Director Vance in a little over an hour."

"On a Saturday?" Ash queried, with a note of skepticism in her voice. "To discuss what exactly? Has there been a new development on the case?"

"Nothing other than what came out earlier this morning," Gibbs replied, offering her an irritated glare.

Ash sighed heavily. So as if last night weren't enough, now she was being metaphorically called to the principal's office. Boy was this getting old! No wonder Deirdre had left the CIA! Federal agencies were just far too staid and unwilling to consider contemporary innovative methods.

"AJ why don't you go pack a backpack," Gibbs suggested. "We won't be at the office all day, and I promise we'll take some time to go to the park after we're done. Okay?"

"Okay!" AJ answered enthusiastically.

Deciding to use AJ's absence to her advantage, Ashlynn stood up straight and squared her shoulders, wishing she weren't still in her pajamas. "There is not going to be a repeat of last night…ever," she stated definitively.

"I'm glad to hear that," Gibbs replied, taking another drink of his coffee.

Ash's eyes narrowed. That wasn't exactly the response she had expected and she wasn't precisely sure how to respond.

"Because that says to me that you aren't going to do any of the things that earned you that very well-deserved punishment," Gibbs continued, his voice almost casual.

"As a legal adult, I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"You're always throwing that out…the fact that you're an adult. Why is that?" Gibbs queried softly, not even responding to the girl's venom.

Ashlynn's face flushed and she took a big swallow of the hot liquid, burning her mouth in the process. "Perhaps because you seem to all too often forget the fact," she answered with every attempt to keep her voice steady.

"Mmmm," was Gibbs's only response. "You probably want to hit the shower. We need to leave in about thirty minutes." As he watched the girl turn and head back toward the stairs with her coffee curled in her grasp, he sighed. He had expected her defiance to resurface this morning. His gut was telling him there was more to this, but until he could gain Ashlynn's trust, he was just going to have to have some patience. The girl certainly didn't have her mother's temperament. Deirdre had many, many faults but a temper was not one of them. Perhaps Ash had inherited that from her father.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

As Ash exited the elevator, she noted with some surprise that the entire team was there, busily working on various tasks. Gibbs took AJ to settle him at a desk and Ash turned to see Tony's lips lifting into a grin.

"What's that on your neck, Ash?"

The teen was so angry with herself when her traitorous cheeks flushed at Tony's teasing.

"Hot date last night?" He continued his tormenting.

"You should have seen her last night, Tony," McGee chimed in, his voice holding just a hint of humor.

"She was definitely dressed to kill." McGee had seen all of the surveillance footage, while Tony and Ziva were watching for and then tailing Reyes.

Ashlynn turned to Tim in surprise and then glowered her irritation, forgetting that her antics had kept the team up for most of the night as well. Having a younger sister of his own in college, Tim could really relate to the potential danger Ash had been in. In his estimation perhaps she had earned a bit of ribbing.

"Pictures?" Tony asked excitedly.

Tim already had them pulled up on his screen, when Tony sauntered over. With a low whistle, Tony's eyes actually hardened slightly in disapproval. "You know, nice girls really aught not to go out dressed like that. I bet you were in more than a little bit of trouble with the boss when you got back, huh?"

"For your information, DiNozzo, I was under cover!" Ashlynn spat out.

"Tony," Ziva's tone was disapproving, as was her annoyed glare. Though she didn't condone Ashlynn's choices, she could certainly understand them and even empathize. Had she been in the girl's position, she might have done something similar.

"Yeah, how'd that excuse go over with the boss?" Tony continued.

"Probably just about as well as yours for standing around NOT doing your job, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled.

"Getting back to work, boss."

Inclining his head toward the stairs Gibbs looked meaningfully at Ashlynn, "Let's go."

With literately no bounce to her step, Ashlynn followed Gibbs up to the director's office. After a quick knock, they both entered. Honestly, it was all that she could do not to roll her eyes at the obviously censuring look Vance leveled at her.

"Miss Connley, I am going to assume Agent Gibbs has explained how dangerous and utterly ill conceived your actions were," he said calmly his dark brown eyes pinning her with a serious look.

"Yes," she answered simply, wondering briefly if the other man had any idea of Gibbs's actions the night before.

"Good, then I won't expound other than to offer my support to anything he said, and to let you know that civilian interference with a federal investigation will not be tolerated." His austere gaze met her blue-green eyes to make certain that they were clear on this point. "Having spoken with the Director of the FBI, Sec-Nav, and a few other key personnel, I am here to inform you that your custody has been transferred back to NCIS."

"Director, at this time, I respectively decline protective custody," Ashlynn answered, working hard to keep a grin off of her face.

"Perhaps I should clarify," Vance replied, "Not protective custody. Legal custody. We took this case before a Judge Andrews. In light of your youth, having just barely reached the age of majority, paired with the traumatic events you have recently undergone as well as your obviously impaired decision making abilities, it has been determined that you are not only a risk potentially to yourself, but possibly to others. Given the amount of information that you have been privy too, you are even a potential risk to national security. For these reasons, you have been temporarily placed in federal custody, which has been assigned to NCIS for the time being. As the Director of NCIS, I am assigning Agent Gibbs to oversee your custody."

"No," Ash whispered, unable to believe her ears. All of her careful work and planning to make sure this would not happen – they couldn't do this! She wanted to kick and scream and throw an all out tantrum, but instead she took a few deep breaths. "I'll get a lawyer. I'll fight this."

"That is, of course, your prerogative keeping in mind that some of your recent actions could in fact be classified as criminal. Given your state of extreme duress, the combined agencies have thus far decided not to press charges, however, that could change."

Literally biting her tongue to keep the angry retort from spilling out, Ash finally asked, "How long? How long is this temporary custody?"

"That depends on how long it takes to close this case, both stateside and with Covas, himself. It also depends on your cooperation. The FBI would like for you to make a series of depositions related to the case." Here Leon's voice softened. "Since your mother's murder took place outside of the United States, we may not be able to bring that to prosecution here. There is little if anything else that requires your direct testimony in court, at least at this point in time so unless things change, you are not actually on the witness roster. However, the FBI would also like to question you on certain unsolved cases, relating to various thefts."

"Like hell!" Ashlynn flared in response.

"Calm down," Gibbs said softly.

For the first time during this meeting, Ashlynn met his steady blue gaze. He was completely relaxed and composed and she was able to draw an element of strength from that. As Ash looked at Gibbs, she got the distinct impression he hadn't heard of these arrangements prior to this meeting, and that was somehow comforting. Be that as it may, the change of circumstances did not appear to be in the least bit disconcerting to him. Rather like they were a postscript to a decision he had already made.

"We can discus the specifics later, when the need arises," Gibbs suggested.

Vance nodded, realizing that the young teen had probably reached her limit. He turned to Gibbs, "Very well. That said you and your team have been off rotation long enough. You can still support the FBI's investigation, particularly if we don't have an active case, but primary focus needs to be on our own cases. Understood?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered, sharing a look with Leon.

"Let me know if you need an extra agent to," Leon paused to look meaningfully at Ashlynn, "Oversee Miss Connley's custody."

"I don't think Ashlynn is going to be giving us any more trouble," Gibbs answered with a smirk, while the aforementioned young woman glared at both of them.

"Okay, then I for one have plans for the rest of the day."

They left the director's office and Gibbs gently steered Ashlynn into a conference room.

"What is it now?" she asked venomously.

"You're not happy. If you need to express that, it's probably best you do it now, not after we pick up the boys."

"This is bullshit!" She all but yelled in exasperation. "They can't do this!"

"They can and they have," Gibbs replied calmly. "Did you really expect no response for all of your antics? I'm afraid Deirdre didn't provide you with a clear sense of reality. In the real world, you can't just do as you please. There are rules. There are laws."

"Je m'en fou!"

"I understand French," Gibbs said, with a look of disapproval. "I'm willing to let that slide, but no more."

Offering a glare, Ashlynn just breathed out heavily. "I want my phone back," she said, her voice tight.

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no. Consider yourself restricted from phone privileges. You can check your messages at the end of the day. If you need to make a call, you can do it then so long as I know who you're calling."

"I left some things at the hotel," she replied through gritted teeth.

"We'll stop and pick them up this afternoon, but I am confiscating your burn phones as well and you don't get your computer back until McGee's had a look at it. I'll tell you up front he's going to put some sort of monitoring thing on it so we'll know exactly what you're using it for."

Gibbs watched as a look of utter rage suffused Ashlynn's face and for a split second he thought she was going to try to hit him with one of the fists balled up at her sides.

"You can go straight to hell!" she finally said, her low voice practically trembling in barely contained fury.

"Now see that is something I would call disrespectful. Do we need to revisit the lesson on respect?"

Ashlynn was far too angry at her sudden loss of freedom to heed the man's warning and this time her emotional expression was in Italian. "E sti cazzi! Figlio di puttana!"

"I guess so." Spinning the girl around, Gibbs tucked her under his left arm and landed ten hard smacks to her backside before releasing her. Standing quickly, she immediately made for the door, but Gibbs caught hold of her.

"Not so fast." Pulling her over to a conference table he sat her in a chair and leaned against the table facing her. He noted the tears leaking from her eyes and supposed they had at least as much to do with her frustration and lack of sleep as the few swats he'd given her.

"Just for your information, being a Marine, I probably know curse words in as many languages as you do. Now I know you're pissed but you made your own choices and you get to live with the consequences. You keep going on about being an adult, well guess what? Most adults would be staring at bars and concrete walls right now, little girl, so consider yourself lucky. Director Vance did you a favor whether you see it that way or not. You are going to settle down and behave or we are going to have another discussion like we had last night. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes," she bit out. He had her at a disadvantage here, and though she had quite the temper, Ashlynn wasn't stupid…well not usually anyway.

"Then let's go get your brothers and head out." Gibbs knew that his team would be pleased at being sent home to salvage what was left of their Saturday and he was looking forward to some time with the boys. He figured Ashlynn's mood would improve exponentially after spending some time with her brothers as well. Tomorrow he'd invited everyone to a barbeque as a thank you for all of their help since the boys had arrived. Hopefully, Ash would have a handle on her temper by then.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

**Author's note: Okay, the resounding vote was to live with a few technical errors in favor of posting as soon as possible. I will do my very best to improve my editing skills, but no promises.**

Chapter 11

Saturday evening, Ashlynn went about preparing sour cream chicken enchiladas in Gibbs's kitchen, using the time to collect her thoughts. Though Gibbs had informed her it was unnecessary, Ashlynn had been insistent, likening her time in the kitchen to his down in the basement with his boat. He had relented and taken the boys outside for a ride on their brand new bicycles.

She had to smile at that. Both boys had been so excited when part of the afternoon plans included a trip to the bicycle shop. Ash was quite certain that they had each tried out every bike in their size range. Cam had chosen a blue BMX style bike with matching helmet while AJ had opted for a simpler red and black dirt bike and a Spiderman helmet. After stopping to get some burgers, Gibbs had taken them to a park designed primarily for cyclists.

Gibbs had patiently worked with AJ to gain balance and confidence since they had opted for no training wheels. Ashlynn had been skeptical of this decision but AJ had been determined and Gibbs believed the boy could quickly learn to ride without them. Sure enough before long he was racing off after his brother. Watching her brothers play and laugh with their dad had gone a long way towards calming Ashlynn down. Despite her own issues with the man, there was no denying that he was a great dad who loved his sons.

Once the boys had been given the chance to expend some energy, they loaded up the bikes so that they could run a few errands before heading home. Gibbs stopped off at Ashlynn's hotel to gather the rest of her things and get her checked out. As promised, Gibbs immediately confiscated her backup phones with a grim warning should any others mysteriously turn up. He also took her computer, promising she'd get it back as soon as McGee was finished with it.

Though the incident did rekindle her irritation, Ash did not want to ruin the boy's day with their dad so she worked hard to hold her temper. They wrapped up their afternoon with stops at the butcher's to get steaks for the following day and the grocery store to get drinks and side dishes. That's when Ash had offered to make dinner if he would get the fixings.

Finishing up she popped the pan in the oven and set the timer. Interestingly enough, as she replayed the day in her head, she found she was more frustrated than truly angry. This was little more than a bump in the road. One she'd find a way around soon enough, although there might be one small hitch. Gibbs hadn't known about Vance's machinations before the meeting and Ashlynn could tell that the director's news had not truly affected his plans. Gibbs had already set his course. Her mind drifted back to his words last night.

_"You are a part of my family. Your brothers are my sons. They are your family and that makes you mine….You have a lifetime of bad habits that need breaking, kiddo."_

Gibbs already intended to take an active role in her life prior to the custody information. Ashlynn was utterly conflicted about that. On the one hand she adamantly believed he was being overbearing and had no right! Yet there was something else playing at the edge of her emotions, something she did not want to acknowledge. Putting a few ingredients back into the fridge, she slammed the door with a scowl. Just then the backdoor slammed with far more force than the fridge had and an obviously angry Cam entered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashlynn asked.

"I have to come in early to vacuum and set the table!" he complained. "Part of my stupid extra chores to pay for AJ's stupid pants!"

"Well, you did glue his zipper shut so they had to cut the pants off," Ash replied with a disapproving look.

"Why couldn't I do it later? We just got the bikes! It's not fair!"

"I don't know, Cam, but word to the wise, you'd better rein in the attitude before Gibbs comes in."

Cam glowered at her.

"Hey," she raised her arms as if in surrender, "Just a word of advice from a concerned party. How about I give you a hand?"

"Still won't be able to go back out and ride," Cam grumbled.

"No but you'll be finished and he'll probably let you watch a movie tonight."

"Okay," he agreed.

"How about I get the table set. If he asks, I'll say I did it before you had a chance to."

With Ashlynn helping, the chores were done in short order and Cam's temper had cooled.

"Thanks," he offered.

"No problem. I owe you remember?"

"Yeah, you do," he said with a grin. "Big time and I plan to collect."

"Hey, now, I shouldn't have gotten you involved, but you didn't have to go all out. Playing sick would have done the trick and NOT landed you in so much trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed. "So what happened?"

"Looks like it was a good lead. They're watching the guy now; hopefully he'll take them to the one they really want."

"Dad said these guys were really dangerous."

"Yeah, Cam, they are."

"But you said you weren't in any danger," he accused with a glare which scarily mirrored his father's.

"I wasn't. The lead I was following was just a college dude. His dad's the scary one."

"So what did Dad do to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on, Ash!"

"Did Daddy do something to you, Ash?" a high pitch voice asked from the doorway. "Was it 'cause you got Cam in trouble and runned away from the FBI?"

Ashlynn looked up quick relieved to see that it was just AJ and that Gibbs hadn't come in yet. It always amazed her how much her youngest brother really understood about what was going on. He might be quiet, but he was very observant. "Nothing happened. It's all over and everything is fine. I need to go check on dinner and pop dessert in."

Dinner was ready and the boys washed up by the time Gibbs entered. He sniffed the air appreciatively before going to wash his own hands. It looked as if he'd taken the opportunity to do a little yard work while he was out with the boys. They had a fairly quiet meal, after which Ashlynn brought out a fresh batch of brownies.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Gibbs asked which was his equivalent to complimenting her on her efforts.

"A few summers ago, we were in Italy and the resort we were staying at offered a cooking class. After that, whenever I could find a class I would take it. If we were in a suite or condo, I cooked whenever I could which was fine with Mom. She wasn't much of a cook."

"I remember," Gibbs replied with a smirk. "Okay, Cam you're still on KP for another few days." The man had explained to the boys that they would take turns setting and clearing the table and then helping him wash dishes as part of their regular chores. However, Cam was expected to assume sole responsibility for the next few days as part of his extra chore assignment.

With a bit of a huff, Cam got up from his seat to clear the dishes. Ash immediately got up to help, but Gibbs wasn't about to let that happen.

"Nope, you cooked. Besides, Cam is working off a debt."

Ash started to argue, but a stern glare from Gibbs cut her off.

"Hey, Ash, what happened to your neck?" AJ asked suddenly.

Taken off guard, Ash was at a loss for words. All day and her little brother had chosen to ask now.

Cam started giggling as he cleared the plates, testament to the fact that his life experiences gave him far more knowledge than was appropriate for his age. "Yeah, Ash, how did you bruise your neck?" he teased.

"That is none of your business," Gibbs interjected shooting Cam a warning look before turning to AJ. "It's not something we're going to talk about. Your sister's okay and it isn't going to happen again," he momentarily shifted his gaze to Ashlynn before returning his focus to the young boy. "Now why don't you go make sure your toys are picked up so we can watch a movie tonight."

Once the boy was gone, Ashlynn rolled her eyes at Gibbs but didn't comment. Later that evening they did indeed pop popcorn and watch a movie, much to the boys delight. AJ fell asleep on his dad's lap while Cam had begged for another once the first was finished.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

The following day, a gentle drizzle doused the outdoor plans they'd had, though Gibbs still got the grill burning under the slight shelter of the back stoop. Trying to quell the boys' disappointment, Ashlynn suggested that they set up the Wii, which had arrived by parcel post the day before. She had sent the game and a few of the boys' bulkier belongings from the last place they'd stayed just before leaving for DC, knowing the package would take some time to arrive.

McGee had been more than happy to take charge of getting the game set up when he arrived. Laughter reigned as the group spent the time until dinner was ready designing each person's Mii, the digital avatar used to represent different players. It might have gone much faster, but Tony kept grabbing the controls to add what he considered necessary details to each individual's cartoon representation. With a shake of his head, Gibbs grabbed a beer and went out to man the barbeque.

The meal itself was a rather rowdy affair. Gibbs had brought up three sawhorses and laid a sturdy board across them so they would have enough seating. Ducky sat at one end of the table, which had been fully extended with leaves and Gibbs occupied the other. Everyone else found spots in between.

AJ watched everyone intently, and when Tony passed both the salad and vegetable platter without taking any he felt it his duty to comment. "Daddy says no dessert if you don't eat your vegetables," he warned his friend.

"Oh, yeah right. Well you see-"

"He's right DiNozzo," Gibbs said with a smirk, effectively cutting off whatever story the agent was about to feed AJ.

"Of course he is. My mistake," Tony answered taking the tray back from a grinning McGee and dumping a few fresh vegetables from the platter on his plate.

"So, Palmer, how are things progressing with Bree-na?" Tony asked drawing out the woman's name. He was still in a state of disbelief that the awkward autopsy gremlin had landed the attractive blonde, even if she was an embalmer.

"Oh, ah, just, just great. Really good actually!" Jimmy answered with a huge smile. "We went out last night as a matter of fact."

"Get to second base yet? Oomph!" Tony winced and rubbed his side scooting away from a glaring Ziva who looked pointedly at AJ and then Cam. Of course her look was nothing compared to Gibbs's and Tony was thankful that he wasn't seated next to his boss or he'd undoubtedly be seeing stars.

"You played baseball on your date?" AJ asked, really impressed.

"Ah, well, no not really," Jimmy sputtered.

"Then how did you get to second base?"

"He didn't," Tony said with a smirk.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned. "Do you need to come sit next to me?"

"Uh, no boss, I'm good."

Recognizing his father's irritated tone as well as the sniggers around the table, AJ opted to drop the subject.

Deciding to rescue a red-faced Palmer, Tim asked Abby, "How was bowling last night, Abs?"

"Oh, we didn't do so well. Sister Mary Elizabeth was sick and Sister Margaret was off her game because of her bursitis. Of course she's way into natural treatments so she uses these liniments and the smell of camphor and menthol was enough to throw nearly everyone else off their game. Not me so much of course because, you know I've endured much worse in my lab. Anyway, we still had a good time, of course."

"Tony, if your finger gets any closer to my roll, you will lose it," Ziva warned her eyes narrowing.

"What? I wasn't! Pft! You're imagining things," he insisted his hand moving quickly to his water glass.

"Can I have some more milk, please?" AJ asked.

"Sure, buddy," Ashlynn answered, starting to get up.

"I'll get it," Tim offered. "I need another drink. Anyone else?" Getting no other takers, McGee took AJ's glass and went to the kitchen.

"So, are you boys looking forward to starting in at your new school tomorrow?" Ducky asked.

Cam shrugged. "I guess so. I don't know if I'll like sitting in class, but it'll be fun to meet other kids for once."

"I can't wait!" AJ answered with far more enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" Ducky said with a wink as Tim returned with the boy's milk.

"Tony!" McGee said with exasperation as he took his seat.

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

"If I'd wanted more vegetables, I would have helped myself, and generally I prefer them NOT mixed in with my potatoes, and this carrot has a bite taken out of it!"

"You're such a picky eater, McGee."

"Daddy, does Tony get dessert if he doesn't eat his vegetables?" AJ wanted to know.

"Nope," Gibbs answered taking a bite of steak. After swallowing he continued, "And if he doesn't start behaving he's going to find out what happens to naughty little boys in this house."

This earned a giggle from both Cam and AJ and smiles from most of the adults around the table. Tony sheepishly took his vegetables back from McGee's plate. Stabbing one almost viciously with his fork he put it in his mouth while his eyes shot daggers at Tim. McGee just grinned back at his partner with no remorse whatsoever.

"Yuck it up, McTattler," Tony said under his breath as he envisioned filling McGee's desk drawer with vegetables.

After the meal, everyone helped to clear the table, and Ashlynn stowed the food that was left over. Gibbs stuck to his guns beyond that, insisting Cam would have to wash up. Though the boy grumbled about the unfairness of having to wash the extra dishes, he wisely kept his complaints to a minimum. Under the pretense of needing another soda, Ashlynn slipped back into the kitchen to give him a hand.

Abby won the argument over which game to play first and trounced everyone at bowling. When it was Ash's turn, she called out to go ahead and skip her. Of course everyone knew that she was helping Cam, but Gibbs let it slide. Cam and Ash joined them in time to get in one round of bowling. Tony insisted on basketball next and was infuriated when McGee beat him, his prowess with the gaming controls proving superior to Tony's experience with the actual sport.

Gibbs was actually cajoled into participating in the next game, which was Cam's pick. It was a shooting game of course and unsurprisingly both Ziva and Gibbs excelled. AJ's choice was racing and Tony was delighted when he came out the winner of that one. They tried golf next for Ducky's sake and the Scotsman did quite well with it. Jimmy too, seemed to have a knack for that one, which had him blushing in delight and Ducky going on about Jimmy needing to try the real thing.

Ashlynn and Abby took orders for one more round of ice cream and brownies while the group rummaged through the games they hadn't played yet. Not long after, the adults had settled back into various conversations, while the boys played their favorites over again. Before too long, Gibbs suggested Cam collect the bowls and wash them up.

"Dad," the ten-year-old whined. "I already cleaned up once."

"Yep, and the deal was you're on KP until Tuesday. Keep giving me attitude and it'll be until Thursday."

With a resigned sigh, Cam did as he was told. Once again Ashlynn disappeared to help.

"She must like doing dishes a whole lot more than I do!" Tony said with a shake of his head, just as Gibbs was getting up to intervene. He could understand her wanting to help out her brother, but this was part of Cam's punishment.

"No, she hates doing 'em," AJ piped in. "She just feels guilty."

That stopped Gibbs in his tracks. "Why would she feel guilty?" he asked the five-year-old who was still caught up in racing his car around the virtual track.

"Cause Cam got in trouble when she asked him to help her."

"Help her?"

"Yeah, you know, by keeping you busy so she could run away from the FBI," AJ replied as if this were common knowledge.

"You mean when Cam played all of those pranks?"

"Uh huh," the boy responded his focus now intensely taken up in the game.

The room had gotten very, very quiet and all eyes but AJ's were on Gibbs. One thing was certain from the look on the man's face, this was not going to bode well for the two in the kitchen.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers.**

Chapter 12

Nearly everyone was quick to offer thanks and head out after AJ's little bombshell. In no time at all, Abby was the only one left. After sharing a look with her stormy eyed boss the Goth went to kneel behind AJ, putting her arms around his shoulders and offering a light squeeze.

"Come on, bud. Let's get you ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"But it's early."

"Yeah, but you want to make sure everything's laid out and ready for school tomorrow. Besides we'll have time for an extra long story!"

"Okay," the boy agreed, turning the game off with a huge smile. Abby was his favorite.

With a nod of thanks for his forensic scientist Gibbs headed into the kitchen. Ashlynn was just folding the dishtowel and Cam was sitting at the small kitchen table. With eyes narrowed, Gibbs confronted the pair. "I thought I sent _Cam_ in here to do the dishes."

"Oh, he did," Ash replied casually. "I just dried."

Crossing his arms and pinning Cam with a steely gaze, Gibbs continued, "Well, I wish I could believe that but it seems the two of you have quite the habit of covering for one another. Tell me once again, why you decided to pull all those pranks, Cam."

His face going white, the boy looked guiltily down at his hands.

"Because I asked him to distract you," Ashlynn was quick to supply before her brother could answer.

"When I'm speaking to Cam, I expect him to answer," Gibbs stated, his voice dangerously low.

"Ash, texted me and asked if I could distract you for a couple of hours. The pranks were my idea, though, not hers," the boy answered looking up tentatively to try and gauge how upset his dad was. If he read the man correctly 'upset' didn't quite cover it. "I didn't lie, though," his voice gained an almost desperate edge. "You asked if there was more to it and I just said I didn't want to talk about it right then."

Gibbs took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Come here, son."

Cam did as he was told, stopping just in front of his father. "Ash has been in charge most of your life. I understand why you would do as she asked. You were already punished for your part in this, and you're right, you didn't lie. If you had, you'd be taking another trip over my knee. If anything like this ever comes up again, though, I expect you to be completely honest with me. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it," the boy nodded.

"Go on up and get ready for bed. Abby's upstairs with AJ."

With one last sympathetic look over his shoulder for his sister Cam was quick to do as he was told. Gibbs stood silently glaring at Ash for several moments and the teen actually started to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. She truly felt bad about using her younger brother like she had, particularly since it had led to such trouble.

"I didn't expect him to wreak havoc at NCIS headquarters," she explained, nervously "I suggested he just play sick or something."

Though Ash hadn't thought the man could look any angrier, she realized in that instant that she had been mistaken. Fury flooded his countenance as Gibbs growled, "So you just told him to lie to me?"

Unconsciously taking a step backward, Ash swallowed. "I needed more time. You would have come to get your answers that afternoon and…."

"And you were bound and determined to do things your way even if it meant making Cam choose between us!"

"What? No, no it wasn't like that," she insisted.

"It was exactly like that," Gibbs snapped. "He had to do what you asked, which meant being disobedient or lying to me or he had to let you down. You're trying to tell me you _weren't_ trying to undermine my authority? Because that is exactly what you did! And here I thought you cared so much about your brothers and how well they transitioned into their new life."

Ash's cheeks reddened in shame. "I do care!"

"Well you have a pretty damn interesting way of showing it! You're a lot more like your mother than I thought!"

"I'm sorry, okay! I admit it, I was wrong. I shouldn't have dragged Cam into it. It was a bad decision."

"Yes, it was. And one you're going to answer for," Gibbs stated darkly. "I want you to go downstairs and put your nose in a corner. I'll be down shortly."

"What?" Ashlynn exclaimed. "Oh no! No way in hell! I already admitted I was wrong and I won't do it again. That's the end of it!"

"You can do as I say now, without argument, or I can give you some incentive," Gibbs warned his voice scarily quiet. He had meant to give himself time to calm down before he dealt with the girl, well aware that he was positively livid at Ash for using Cam like she had, but if she pushed him she would regret it.

Grabbing hold of the nearest chair, Ash held it between her and Gibbs sidestepping toward the door. As she did so, she had a sense of déjà vu. This is exactly how things had gone in the interrogation room at NCIS headquarters. She was determined, though, that it would not end the same tonight as it had then. Holding the chair up almost like a lion tamer, Ash continued to make her way to the back door.

"Ash," Gibbs growled.

In that instant she threw the chair at him and darted for the door. Throwing it open she actually made it down the steps before he caught her about the waist and dragged her back inside slamming the door behind them. Ignoring her struggles he muscled her over to the counter and grabbed a wooden spoon from a canister sitting next to the stove. Gibbs then dragged the kicking and swearing teen to the table where he put his foot up on a chair and deposited Ash over his knee.

"Keep in mind your brothers are right upstairs and probably listening with interest," he cautioned as he brought the wooden spoon down with some force on her jean-clad backside. Ash bit her lip to keep from screaming as the makeshift paddle fell again and again. After about twenty smacks, Gibbs let the girl up. "Now, go downstairs and put your nose in a corner."

Ash looked defiantly at him, tears streaming down her face. Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and gently tapped the spoon against his thigh, in a not so subtle warning. Though Ash wanted to tell him exactly what he could do with that spoon, she knew that the end result would be more of what she had just received and her butt was already on fire. Reluctantly she made her way down the stairs.

She drew the line at standing in the corner like a little kid, however. Gibbs could take a flying leap so far as she was concerned. Ashlynn truly did feel bad about having asked Cam to help by distracting Gibbs. She knew good and well that she was directly responsible for her brother getting into trouble and had to admit that she hadn't provided a very good example for him. Still she wasn't some kid that Gibbs could…well, obviously he had…but she wasn't going to just take this kind of treatment even if she had been in the wrong. Hearing footfalls on the steps she crossed her arms and looked stubbornly up at the man coming down the stairs.

Gibbs took one look at Ashlynn and realized he probably hadn't given himself enough time to calm down. He'd gone up to check on Abby and the boys. Abby offered to stay for a bit and see them bedded down for the night. Unfortunately, Ash's defiant stance served to reignite his own ire. If the little spitfire thought she was going to win this battle of wills she had another thing coming. Gibbs was more than willing to prove that he'd go the distance with Ash. He was well aware she hadn't had much stability in her life, but she was about to find out just how committed he was to his family. Without one word, Gibbs took hold of the girl's arm and landed several swats to her backside while pulling her to a corner piled with a bit of sawdust.

Ash spun around as soon as he released her, "If you think-"

Gibbs didn't even let her finish her statement. He turned her back around and landed another five smacks to her backside. "If you want to be able to sit anytime this week you'll stay put!"

Blinking back tears of both pain and frustration, Ash faced the corner. There was no way she could win a physical struggle. Resigning herself to her fate, she sighed heavily, feeling all of about five which was undoubtedly the reason Gibbs was making her do this. Ashlynn had no idea the man was actually using the time to calm his own temper. As the minutes ticked by she could hear Gibbs working on his boat. Though she desperately wanted to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, she continued to glare at the corner until he called her name.

Quickly turning to face the man, she was surprised to find him so close. As her eyes met his she realized that her indignant resentment was probably nothing compared with the resolute anger she read on his face. Swallowing Ash wondered if it wasn't best to adopt a calmer stance.

"What you did was wrong for a lot of reasons," he stated quietly as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the belt loops.

Ash's eyes widened. "But, but you already…" her voice trailed off unable to actual say it.

"Spanked you?" Gibbs finished for her with a smirk. "Yes, I did. Because you didn't do as you were told and you ran away from me. That has nothing to do with your using your ten-year-old brother the way that you did, knowing full well that he would get himself into trouble, and I believe I warned you last time what would happen if you threw a chair at me. Had you told me about this before, when we were dealing with everything else, you wouldn't be getting another spanking now, but you didn't do that. Now, COME HERE!"

Ash shook her head and stepped back, bumping into the corner. She was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, but she was just a bit scared. Her backside still burned from the paddling upstairs and she had no desire to feel what the belt would add to that.

"Ashlynn Leigh, if you don't get over here right now, you're going to lose your jeans," Gibbs barked.

Taken somewhat off guard by the use of her middle name, and not really seeing a choice, Ashlynn took a few small steps towards Gibbs, only to find that he'd moved to meet her half way. He took a seat on the sawhorse, but just as he went to pull her across his lap, Ash changed her mind and started to struggle. She almost managed to break away from him, but Gibbs did have years of combat training behind him and in short order had her face down over his lap. He brought the belt down with more force than he might ordinarily, and the searing pain served to still her movements.

"You are going to settle down and accept what you have coming or things are going to get much, much worse. Got it?" he asked bringing the belt down again with only a little less force.

"Okay," Ashlynn gasped. On top of the earlier paddling the lashes felt like a firebrand.

After bringing the belt down another five times Gibbs paused. "Why are you getting this spanking?" he asked.

Ashlynn wanted so badly to tell him because he was a heartless bastard, but the pain in her rear checked her tongue. Another three lashes fell. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Because I used, Cam. I got him in trouble and I undermined your authority," she answered her voice cracking as she did so.

The licks began to fall again, starting at the top of her bottom he worked his way down to her thighs covering every inch of her backside and then working his way back up, intent on making sure she never used her brothers in one of her schemes again. Ashlynn was sobbing by the time he paused.

"Your brothers are not tools," he stated darkly bringing the belt down on her sit spot. "They are not assets," he continued using the CIA term, "To be exploited for your own designs. Not only did you get Cam in trouble you pitted him against me. I won't tolerate that," he allowed the belt to provide emphasis to his statements before continuing. "And you don't throw things at me, ever!" He landed three more smacks to her sit spot and stopped. Draping his belt over the sawhorse he moved a comforting hand to her back, gently rubbing until she calmed enough to stand.

Without a word he drew her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I promised myself I would never use them the way she did me."

"Deidre?" Gibbs asked, realizing that she'd actually apologized twice this evening where she never had before. She obviously really did feel guilty for her actions.

Ashlynn nodded against his chest. "When I was younger, she was always using me for a con. It was a lot of fun for awhile, but…"

"It's not fun being used is it?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Ashlynn sniffed.

"I'm glad to hear you won't be making a habit of it."

Ashlynn pulled away from the embrace her eyes narrowing, but before she could voice her complaint at his treatment of her, he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't. Why don't you go wash your face while I go say goodnight to the boys and Abby," he suggested.

Deciding she just didn't have the energy right now, Ashlynn nodded her agreement, realizing that she was really amazingly tired.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 13

The next morning dawned far too early for Ashlynn's liking. She had never been a morning person but Gibbs wanted to ensure everything ran smoothly for the boys' first day of school. Unable to argue with his reasoning, she had very little choice but to comply. Cam smirked when Ash settled gently down into her seat, a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

Before the ten-year-old could comment on his sister's obvious discomfort, however, a mild tap to the back of his head captured his attention. The look Gibbs gave his son let the boy know that it would be in his best interest to keep quiet.

"Are you okay, Ash?" AJ asked quietly his voice riddled with insecurity.

Ashlynn smiled at her youngest brother's concern and gave him a wink. "I'm fine sport." Her eyes darted to Gibbs and then back to AJ. "Everything's okay."

The five-year-old gave his sister a scrutinizing look before deciding to take her at her word and offering up a smile. This was far too happy a day to spend worrying. If Ash said everything was okay then he would believe her. The boy could not wait to start at a real school!

In short order, breakfast was cleared and everyone was ready to go. They dropped the boys off at their school, making certain each one made it to his assigned classroom. The drive was a quiet one; both Gibbs and Ash seemed taken up with their own thoughts. As was his custom, Gibbs stopped for coffee, in this instance purchasing two steaming cups.

Before they reached NCIS, Gibbs broke the uneasy silence. "Ash, if there's something else you're keeping secret, you need to tell me _now_," he stated quietly.

Ashlynn cast a quizzical glance at the man, her heart racing. Forcing her voice to remain relaxed, she answered with seeming innocence, "I don't know what you mean."

Flashing the girl a look of annoyance Gibbs continued, "My gut tells me your hiding something. I'm giving you the chance to come clean right now."

"There are many details about my life that I don't choose to share with you. Things that are absolutely none of your business."

"How about things that _are_ my business?"

"Can't think of any," she replied with an air of casual unconcern.

"Alright," he stated his lips tightening in a firm line. "But if I find out you're lying, your butt will be paying the price."

Despite herself Ash's cheeks flushed pink. Damn she hated it when her mutinous body revealed her emotions! Though she desperately wanted to answer back, she didn't think she could control the timbre of her voice.

They proceeded to NCIS without further conversation. Ash was pleased to get her laptop back despite knowing everything she used it for would become public knowledge – at least to Gibbs' team. She was far less happy to find out there were interviews scheduled with the FBI that afternoon. Apparently they wanted to question her concerning unsolved larceny cases in which her mother was a suspect. The most frustrating point, however, was the fact that Gibbs would not so much as let her go to the restroom alone.

Ashlynn did however use the opportunity to talk with Ziva about something that had been on her mind since before her encounter with Reyes. "Ziva, when did you learn to defend yourself so well?"

"I was raised to be a Mossad agent. I started learning from early childhood."

Ash nodded. "Would you teach me how to fight and to defend myself?"

Ziva tilted her head, studying the girl curiously. "Why?"

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly, Ash turned to view herself in the mirror. "I've taken martial arts classes since I was six, but I suffer from no illusions. I may be able to fend off a mugger, but most of what I've learned is more theoretical and less practical. I have never studied Krav Maga, but I think that something designed for the Israeli Defense Forces, especially when taught by a former Mossad agent would provide me with the practical element I'm looking for."

Ash stared silently at her reflection in the mirror before continuing, "Since my mother," she stopped unable to control her voice. "I was useless… helpless."

"The men had guns. Had you attempted to intervene you would have been killed," Ziva responded matter-of-factly.

"I know," Ash all but whispered. "But… it just left me feeling so… vulnerable," here Ash turned her blue-green eyes to Ziva's dark ones, pleading silently with her to understand.

Ziva offered a curt nod. "I will not keep this from Gibbs." Ashlynn's head bobbed in acceptance. "And if I agree, you will give your word to me that you will not take off after Covas or any of those involved in your mother's death for retribution." Ziva's eyes pinned Ash with a look the girl was very familiar with. She had leveled it at Cam often enough. Ashlynn chuckled.

"What is funny?" Ziva demanded.

"Nothing, really. It's just that I've given Cam that look more times than I can count. I won't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind…about going after Covas, but I'm not completely insane. I'll promise you not to take off after him by myself. "

"Well I am not one to cuddle a younger sibling as you do your brother, so do not expect me to go easy on you during training."

"Coddle. I think the word you want is coddle," Ash said with a laugh finding the mental picture of Ziva dressed in workout clothes, cuddling up with her on a workout mat a rather funny one. Even more poignant however, was the insinuation the NCIS agent had made that Ash was like a younger sibling.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

School was everything AJ had hoped and not nearly as bad as Cam had feared. AJ went on and on about his new best friend, Bobby. He didn't seem to tire of expressing the attributes of his new teacher either, or the classroom, or the playground, or any of the other features of his new school. Cam found that even boring desk work might be worth the fun of recess with a group of boys his own age to play with. By the third day of school he was invited to join a local little league baseball team for the upcoming spring session. The ten-year-old couldn't have been more thrilled.

Gibbs and his team started on a new case. With very few options left open to her, Ashlynn pursued some personal interests. When Tim reviewed her searches he found that she had been accessing archeological and historical sites. She seemed to be researching various artifacts and correlating geographical areas none of which appeared to have any bearing on the Covas case.

Ashlynn was surprised to find that Gibbs had no problem with Ziva training her in the art of Krav Maga. After her first session with Ziva, the teen could see why and was seriously reconsidering her desire to learn from the former Mossad agent. The woman was a hard taskmaster, giving no quarter and accepting no excuse. Ashlynn had little energy left for plotting or planning after an early morning workout with Ziva.

On Wednesday, while the team was in the field, Ashlynn kept Abby company down in the lab. Ash's best cajoling couldn't convince the forensic scientist to let her use her computer.

"Come on, Abs, I swear this has nothing to do with the Covas or anything illegal. I just want to check my email."

"So why can't you check your email on _your_ computer?"

"Because, it's private. You see there's this friend, a guy –"

"Friend, friend or _boyfriend_?" Abby wanted to know.

"With the lifestyle we led I didn't have much time for more than friendships, but…well, I wouldn't mind if it developed into a bit more than friendship," Ash answered with a grin.

Abby smiled at that. "So is he cute?"

"Oh yes, and smart. He has the best accent, too. He's Greek."

"Sounds like you really like him."

"I do, and we were planning to get together this spring or summer. I just want to touch base with him…privately."

Abby bit her lip obviously considering the girl's plea, but finally she shook her head with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Gibbs said no unmonitored computer access and specifically you aren't to touch NCIS computers."

Ashlynn sighed heavily but she really couldn't fault Abby. She knew full well what the wrath of Gibbs entailed. The teenager would just have to find access to some other computer to use. It wasn't like she didn't have a few other tricks up her sleeve.

"So what do think the odds are of Gibbs letting me out for good behavior? I mean let's just say that I do get in touch with Thales, and he should happen to come into town and want to take me out… you know…just the two of us?"

"Seriously?" Abby gave the girl an incredulous look.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Sorry, but I don't think the bossman is going to let you out of the sight of an NCIS agent until Castillo is in custody, and maybe until Covas is put away. I mean, your safety really is more important than a date. Even if it is a really dreamy Greek guy."

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and spun around on the stool she was occupying. Abby had just confirmed what she already knew to be true. Any plans she might have would have to be carried out covertly. That and she really needed to do something about this custody issue!

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Friday afternoon, Gibbs sat at his desk sipping his coffee with some satisfaction. Though he could not officially count the case as closed, his gut told him that they had the murderer in custody. The first week of school seemed to have gone well for the boys and even Ashlynn hadn't given him any trouble.

His cell phone interrupted his train of thought. "Gibbs," he answered, hoping that his ruminations hadn't been premature. "Yes. Is everything okay? I'll be right there."

Tim and Ashlynn turned to look at Gibbs questioningly. Ziva and Tony were following up on what they all hoped with be the clincher in the current investigation.

"Cam got in a fight. I'm headed to the school."

Ashlynn stood but Gibbs shook his head. "No. You stay here with McGee."

"But –"

"No. Sit down and don't give McGee any trouble," Gibbs stated darkly, fixing the girl with a warning glare.

Ashlynn flopped back into her seat with a huff.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to reach the school. He made his way to the office where a downcast Cam sat in a chair. Looking nervously up at his dad, Cam wanted nothing more than to explain that it wasn't his fault.

"You okay?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yeah," the boy answered.

The NCIS agent looked his son up and down but couldn't see a mark on him. Just as he was going to ask what had happened the principal stepped out of her office.

"Mr. Gibbs," she said tucking a silver strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you for coming. I would like to have a private word with you, if I may."

Gibbs gave Cam a squeeze on his shoulder and followed Mrs. Palengades into her office where he noted an attractive brunette, probably in her thirties. After taking the seat indicated Gibbs turned to face the two women, impatient to find out exactly what had happened.

"Mr. Gibbs, this is Cameron's teacher, Ms. Lerrin."

Gibbs nodded politely to the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gibbs," Ms. Lerrin said, assessing the NCIS agent before her and finding that she liked what she saw. "I want to put your mind at ease. Cameron in no way instigated this fight."

Here Mrs. Palengades interjected, "Normally, we have a no tolerance policy on fighting, regardless of who started the fight. However, in this instance, the other boy involved has developed quite a reputation as a bully and has been in trouble before. All reports state that Cameron was defending another student and did not become physical until he was pushed."

Gibbs nodded his understanding, pleased to find that Cam hadn't been up to any of his antics. If they planned on punishing Cam for defending himself, they were going to find themselves with a problem.

"However, the other boy was sent to the nurses office with a bloody nose and severe bruising. Apparently your son studies martial arts. I understand that he is new to this school, is in fact new to the school setting, but it is important for him to understand that he cannot use his training on other students."

"I appreciate your policies, and will talk to Cam," Gibbs answered, offering a charming smile that neither woman could ignore. "I have to tell you, though, I will never tell my son that he doesn't have a right to defend himself." He made eye contact with each woman to portray how serious he was about this before allowing his gaze to soften, "I will tell him to take it easy, though."

"I appreciate your understanding," the principal smiled in return, relieved that this had gone as smoothly as it had thus far. "I will tell you up front that I was very suspect of your sons considering the way they were accepted into this program and so late into the school year. Especially Cameron. Aiden was an obvious candidate given his academic record and test results. Ms. Lerrin has assured me, though, that Cameron is an excellent placement."

Ms. Lerrin nodded her amber eyes showing a spark of excitement. "Though Cameron's test scores were not particularly impressive it is obvious that he is exactly the type of student to benefit from this program. He's obviously intelligent and a very kinesthetic learner. He has superior problem solving skills and is a natural born leader. After only a week, he's quite likely the most popular boy in class. He will undoubtedly present with unique challenges, but I am very excited to see his progress."

Though pleased to hear the teacher's high praise, Gibbs turned back to the principal with a question. "Exactly what do you mean by 'the way they were accepted into this program'?" the NCIS agent wanted to know.

"Well, though we are part of the public school system, we are a magnet program. As I'm sure you're aware not only are standards very rigorous, but acceptance so late in the school year is practically unheard of. To be quite frank, the substantial grant provided by the boys' grandfather obviously impacted their applications in a favorable manner. I was concerned that you might think that they would receive other preferential treatment."

"Grandfather?"

"Their mother's father I believe. As I understand it he carries a title in Ireland and is a notable businessman with connections here on the East coast."

"I see," Gibbs answered with a nod, his eyes darkening a bit. He could now understand the principal's concern. She thought he'd bought the boys acceptance to the school and then expected them to have free run of it.

"You didn't know," the principal stated softly, noting the tension in the man's face.

"No."

"I apologize. I just assumed…that was wrong of me."

"No need for _you_ to apologize."

"I have to say, I was quite confused. Given the amount of the endowment, I would have thought private school would have been considered. Well, I appreciate your time, Mr. Gibbs. You are free to take Cameron home and we will look forward to seeing him on Monday."

Gibbs rose and shook Mrs. Palengades hand. He rather respected the way the woman had confronted him with her concerns up front. He didn't hold her erroneous assumptions against her. They were well founded. He was anxious to talk to a certain auburn-haired teen about this misunderstanding. As he turned to shake Ms. Lerrin's hand, he smiled remembering her favorable comments about Cam.

"Don't let him fool you. He's full of mischief," he warned.

"I had noticed the potential," she answered with a smile. "I'll let you know if it gets more than I can handle."

"You do that." Gibbs couldn't help but think that teachers had changed a lot since he was a kid. He'd have a hell of a time dragging Dinozzo away from this one if he were here.

Cam anxiously awaited his father's return, hoping beyond hope that his principal and teacher weren't sealing his fate in there. The slight grin on Gibbs' face as he exited the principal's office put the boy at ease.

"Come on, son," the man said as he approached. Quick to comply, Cam bounced up to walk with his Dad.

Once they had exited the school, Cam tentatively asked, "Uh, so, I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh no, _you're_ definitely not in trouble," Gibbs replied, "Though we have one or two things to talk about."

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. **

Chapter 14

Ashlynn sat in a conference room chair staring up at Gibbs who stood, arms crossed glaring at her. After dropping Cam off at aftercare, Gibbs had arrived back at NCIS in a surly mood. At Ash's insistence, he'd offered up a brief explanation so that she knew Cam was fine, the fight hadn't been his fault, and that he was not in any trouble. It was rather obvious to the entire team that something about his meeting with the principal had gotten under his skin, however.

When he'd sent Tony to pick up the boys with a curt, "We'll meet you there," Ash realized that she was finally going to find out what was bothering the man. Of course at this rate it might be Monday morning before that happened!

"I have obviously done something to piss you off," she finally offered. "Are you going to tell me what that is or just try to stare me to death?"

Gibbs' blue eyes narrowed. "I just found out that the boys were accepted into the program largely because of a generous grant from their maternal grandfather."

Rolling her eyes Ash gave a shrug of her shoulders. "So? Both of them meet the qualifications for the program and it's a perfect fit. Why does it matter how they got in?"

"Their maternal grandfather isn't even alive," Gibbs ground out in frustration.

"Yeah, duh! I went to his funeral, but the school doesn't know that."

Eyes narrowing, Gibbs took a threatening step toward the teen. "You'd do well to lose the attitude," he warned. "I don't much appreciate being accused of buying my sons' way into a special program! The principal was worried that I was expecting special treatment for the boys!"

Ash held up her hands, palms out, "Hey, I'm sorry if you were taken to task by the principal, but I did what I needed to do to get my brothers into the program that I thought suited them best as quickly as possible. I'd do it again, too. You can't tell me you've never called in favors to help out a friend or family member," Ash accused. "Never given an old Marine Corps buddy or his kid a leg up when you could swing it? I've been here long enough to know you don't always play by the rules, Gibbs."

Gibbs paused, eying the girl before him speculatively. She had a point there, though it didn't make him feel tremendously better about his afternoon. "You could have at least told me!" He barked.

"So you could yell at me?"

Taking a quick step forward, Gibbs reached out and smacked the back of her head. "When it comes to my kids, I need to be in the know – that means all the details whatever they may be." His blue eyes looked earnestly into her blue-green orbs. "Do I need to drive that point home a bit more solidly?"

Ashlynn shook her head, "No, I get it."

"I don't want you buying their way into anything else."

"I understand," she replied to oblige the man, knowing full well she would do whatever she saw fit if the need should arise.

"Ashlynn," Gibbs growled.

"What? I told you I get it!"

"You'd better because you pull something like this again and it'll be my belt making the point loud and clear on your ass."

"Okay, okay. No more bribes."

"Let's catch up with Dinozzo and the boys then," the NCIS agent suggested, deciding to consider the matter closed so long as Ash kept her word.

"Where is it we're meeting them?"

"Place called Winner's Circle. Dinozzo said the boy's would like it. Has lots of arcade games."

Ashlynn laughed, "A sports bar? You do realize he's going to be using my adorable little brothers to get the phone number of every pretty waitress in the place?"

* * *

_Little over a week later…_

"I don't see why you can't stay," a petulant Cam stated casting an angry glare in his sister's direction. The ten-year-old was out of sorts because he'd been grounded for three days after choosing to get smart with his art teacher. Gibbs had made it painfully clear what behavior was expected at school before informing his eldest son that all TV, computer, game, and telephone privileges were revoked for the next three days. Ashlynn had thought the punishment a little extreme just for smarting off to a teacher, though she supposed the foul language involved hadn't helped, nor the attitude that he copped with Gibbs following the event.

As good as life was, Ashlynn couldn't help but wonder if Cam was starting to miss Deirdre. He'd been sporting a bit more attitude lately. Of course it could be that he was just settling in because in all honesty he always had been a bit of a smart aleck. She had done her best to be particularly nice and understanding the last few days, but even she was wearing thin on patience for her surly brother.

"Look, Cam, we've been through this," Ash said patiently as she folded another shirt from the pile of laundry in front of her. "You and AJ need some time alone with your dad."

"That's just a load of crap! We can bond just fine with you here. We're family, Ash!"

Ash gave a tired sigh, growing weary of the recurring argument. As she got to know Gibbs and his team better, Ashlynn was increasingly confidant that she'd made the right decision in bringing her brothers to their dad. This is the life they deserved, but she maintained that this was their chance to start over, with her on the sidelines. She and Gibbs had got on fairly well the past week, but he was busy working a case and she had been occupied with plans of her own. Ashlynn was convinced that given too much time in close proximity she and Gibbs would clash again. This was something Ashlynn was avoiding at all costs…for the boys sake of course.

"It isn't like I'm taking off immediately. We've still got plenty of time together, but I can't oust Gibbs from his room indefinitely. I'm sure he's getting tired of sleeping on the pull out sofa. I'm not going to stay and kick him out of his room permanently."

"You just don't like having to follow the same rules as we do," Cam said, blue eyes narrowing much like his father's. "You think because you're the oldest you shouldn't have to."

"Well, you may have a point there," she answered with a smirk grabbing a pair of jeans from the dwindling pile.

"Yeah, well maybe I should just tell dad some of your secrets, huh?" Cam threatened, tired of his sister's condescending attitude.

"Cameron Jethro Connley Gibbs, you promised!"

"Yeah, well maybe it was a dumb promise."

"Cameron," Ashlynn growled but then thought better of the threat she was about to tender. Threatening Cam would only bring out his stubborn side. Taking a calming breath she changed tactics and offered a compromise. "You know I've been planning the expedition with Thales and the guys for months. Long before mom died. I really, really want to go ahead with it." The pleading look in her blue-green eyes wasn't wasted on her little brother. "It will just be for a while. When I get back, I'll think about staying here while I go to school instead of getting an apartment. Fair?"

Cam eyed his sister critically. "How long's a while?"

"A month, maybe two."

Cam snorted, "I don't think Dad's gonna go for that."

"Yeah, well, pretty soon here he's not going to have any say in the matter."

"What about AJ?"

"What about him?"

"He's already having bad dreams at night."

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

Cam shrugged uncomfortably and replied defensively, "I just did."

The sibling's conversation was interrupted by a curt knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Ashlynn said, with one last look of irritation for her younger brother.

Gibbs entered. "Dinner's about ready. Why don't you go set the table, Sport?" he said ruffling Cameron's hair. The boy cast a questioning look first at his dad and then his sister, but hopped up to comply nonetheless. It was obvious his dad wanted to talk to Ashlynn. When Cameron left, Gibbs shut the door behind him.

"Something up?" Gibbs queried.

Ashlynn shrugged. "Isn't the first argument I've had with my little brother. Probably won't be the last."

"Anything I should know about?"

Ash's brow furrowed. "He said AJ's been having bad dreams."

"Well, he's been through a lot," Gibbs replied with a nod. "Maybe more than his young mind can cope with in the waking hours."

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's gonna be okay Ash. Give it time."

With a nod the teen opted for a change of topic. "You wanted to talk to me about something." It was a statement of the obvious, not a question.

"Just got a call from Vance," Gibbs paused, looking speculatively at the auburn-haired girl before him. "The FBI brought in Castillo."

Surprise was written all over the girl's face as she took a seat on the bed. "Really?" She knew that the CIA had pretty much hit a dead end with Covas who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Though Covas was the one she really wanted to see brought down, this at least was something.

"Yep, and with what they've been able to dig up on him, he'll be put away for a long, long time."

"That's good to hear."

"Not the news you were expecting, though."

"You think I was expecting some?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"Oh, I don't know maybe," Gibbs watched the teen before him for several moments before continuing. "Thought you might be expecting to hear that the judge's custody decision has been repealed."

Ashlynn smiled triumphantly.

"You don't seem surprised."

"The ruling was unconstitutional to begin with."

Gibbs just smirked. "McGee tells me you decided to go with Georgetown," he commented picking up a baseball that Cam had left setting on the dresser.

"Yeah," she answered, taken back at the sudden topic change and lack of inquisition. She had expected Gibbs to demand an explanation of her clandestine actions the past week.

Gibbs tossed the ball up in the air a couple of times. "Offer's still open to stay here when school starts," he stated softly. When she looked up to meet his solemn blue eyes the man held her gaze. "You're family, Ash, and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that."

Tears sprung unbidden to Ashlynn's eyes and she self-consciously picked up one of the last t-shirts from the pile, folding it with more care than was needed while she regained her composure. "Thanks. I'll think about it."

With a nod Gibbs started for the door, but turned back before exiting, "Oh, and just for the record, there's no way in hell you're going on an international treasure hunt with three teenage guys. Might as well tell the Greek one that on the date you have set up for next week. And no bottles of expensive Bordeaux. Drinking age in _this_ country is twenty-one."

This time Ashlynn was too shocked to even reply as she watched Gibbs shut the door behind him. "How in the hell?" she asked aloud, despite the empty room.

* * *

To Ashlynn's extreme frustration, the FBI insisted upon sequestering her for four whole days to finalize her depositions, none of which would probably even be used in the upcoming case against Castillo. She was sick of answering the same questions posed in different ways. Gibbs had promised dire consequences should she pull another disappearing act, though, so she stayed the course. It made for a most intolerable few days. Adding insult to injury, Thales was unable to make it to their planned rendezvous as his family's travel plans to the US had been postponed. By the end of the week a very cross and aggravated Ashlynn returned to Gibbs's house.

AJ was ecstatic to see his sister, slamming into Ash to wrap his tiny arms around her waist, and despite acting cool and unconcerned she could tell Cam was pleased as well.

"Guess what? Her youngest brother asked rushing on before she could respond. "Bobby plays soccer and I'm going to play soccer too – on the very same team!" Over the past weeks the family had grown used to being regaled with Bobby's exploits. Bobby had been to South America and seen real Incan ruins. Bobby's dad had been a marine just like daddy, but he had died in Iraq. Bobby wasn't afraid of anyone and stood up to the mean big kids. Bobby and he were going to be best friends for their whole lives!

"That's great! I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with that!" She turned to Cam. "How were baseball tryouts?"

"Awesome! I'm going to pitch!"

"Good job, bro! No more groundings?"

"No, and Ms. Lerrin moved me out of art and into computer graphics with Mr. Jerome which is really cool and means I don't have to deal with that bi- ah stupid art teacher any more at all."

"Wow, you definitely owe Ms. Lerrin a solid for that. Congrats!"

"And Ash," AJ said tugging on her arm to regain her attention "We have a surprise for you."

"Shut-up!" Cam said smacking his little brother on the arm.

"My teacher says 'Shut-up' is a bad word! And I wasn't gonna tell her what it was just that we had one."

"Hey," Gibbs deep voice interrupted any further arguing as he walked into the house. "You, knock it off," he said pointing to Cam, "And you," here he pointed at AJ "Need to keep quiet about our little secret."

"I will Daddy. I promise."

Ashlynn was intrigued but not wanting to cause anymore discontent between her brothers decided to leave the mystery for now.

"Why don't you guys run up and drop your stuff in your rooms, then go for a bike ride to burn off some of that extra energy." The two boys were quick to follow this suggestion. Ashlynn was taken back when Gibbs moved forward to give her a one armed hug. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," she replied with a grin, "It's good to be…" Ash faltered realizing that she had almost said _home_, "back."

"Yeah, I hear that your stay with the FBI wasn't particularly pleasant."

"Hey, all you said was not to do a disappearing act. You didn't say I had to be nice. And Agent Grein offered to spar with me of his own volition. It isn't my fault if Ziva is such a good teacher," Ashlynn responded moving toward the kitchen.

Gibbs chuckled. Tobias had called him to complain, but his old friend's whining had fallen on deaf ears. In fact Gibbs had mercilessly teased the FBI agent about not being able to handle one teenage girl. Honestly though, Gibbs was pleased Ash was done with the FBI. He only hoped the meeting on Monday wouldn't send Ash into a downward spiral. Of course he knew there was little chance of that, which was one reason he wasn't going to mention it to the girl. They'd enjoy a nice family weekend, maybe even invite the team over and deal with Monday when it arrived.

"Oh my God!" Ashlynn exclaimed from the kitchen. "Did you even shop while I was gone? There isn't a thing in the fridge except milk."

"We'll order Chinese," Gibbs replied with a grin as the girl continued to harangue him about the lack of foodstuffs. Yeah, Monday would come soon enough but for now it was good to have all of his kids back home.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is VERY short, but I have company coming this week and was unsure how much more I was going to be able get done. With any luck, I'll have more for you very soon, but I wanted to get this out to you...just in case. **

Chapter 15

"You wanted to talk," Gibbs stated bluntly eying the bald CIA agent across the room from him.

Kort turned and to face the other man with a nod. "Yes. Ashlynn?"

"Training with Ziva."

"I wanted to speak with you prior to this morning's meeting," Kort started, treading carefully as he could feel the animosity rolling off the NCIS agent.

"As it turns out I have a few questions for you as well."

The corner of Kort's mouth lifted. "I am not surprised. The agency wants Ashlynn neutralized as a potential threat."

"Threat?"

"Deirdre shared far too much with the girl. The agency had their uses for Deirdre, but they will not afford Ashlynn the same indulgence. Ashlynn is not likely to readily agree to any of the options presented to her today, but you and I both know how indelicate the Agency can be when dealing with someone they deem a potential problem."

"Why do you care?"

Kort looked down at his hands, studying them intently as if the answer to a particularly troubling mystery was hidden in the fine lines of his palms. "I made a mistake several years ago. I broke a cardinal rule of my profession. I got too close."

"Deirdre?"

The other man nodded.

"Are you Ashlynn's father?"

Looking up sharply, Kort allowed a smile to play at his lips. "No. Deirdre and I did not have that kind of relationship. She was more like the sister that I never had. I recruited Deirdre. She had incredible talent. Unfortunately, she cared for the rules even less than myself," Kort paused and then with a shake of his head got back to the point of this encounter, "Nonetheless I have known Ashlynn since infancy and though she does not believe this, I want what is best for her."

"Who is her father?" Gibbs demanded.

"Deirdre never told me directly, but I have my suspicions. Don't you?"

"There are a lot of things that don't add up. The timeline isn't right. Deirdre would have had to have been pregnant while in training for the CIA or just after…" Gibbs allowed his voice to trail off, scrutinizing the other man.

"Indeed," Kort smiled here as he held the gaze of the other man before proceeding. "In order for the situation to resolve itself in Ashlynn's best interest, I am going to have to push her. What I need to know is the depth of your commitment as it concerns our dear Ashlynn."

"Oh, I'm committed," Gibbs replied staunchly.

"Good, then I need you to enlist the help of your FBI comrade. He and I are hardly on speaking terms just now."

"Tobias?"

XX000XX000XX000XX000XX

When Ashlynn entered Director Vance's office her curiosity turned immediately to suspicion. In addition to Vance both Trent Kort and Agent Fornell were sitting at the table. Since this meeting had not been touted as an update on the Covas situation, Ashlynn was more than a little uneasy. She cast a questioning glance at Gibbs who had followed her in, but he just inclined his head toward a chair.

"So what exactly is this about?" Ashlynn demanded.

"Miss Connley, Ashlynn, during the course of the investigations related to your mother's murder, we have all been able to gain an appreciation for your intellect and," here the man paused and it was more than a little obvious that he was tempering his disapproval, "How you are able to use it."

"So?"

"We are here today to offer you a student internship in any of our organizations while you pursue your education at Georgetown."

Ashlynn's eyes widened in surprise, this was not what she had been anticipating.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I really don't think so, but thanks."

The smug look on Kort's face was as much of an 'I told you so,' as was required for the assembled group.

"What if I were to tell you I could swing an appointment to Annapolis?" Vance asked seriously.

"I would want to know why and what the hell this is really all about?"

Kort sighed, "As it turns out, Poppet, you have the gen on far more than you aught, and although I cannot speak for the others here I know that the Agency has definite concerns."

"So you want to keep tabs on me? You can go blow yourself!"

"Don't get shirty, young lady. You are being made a very reasonable and generous offer. I for one suggest you take it," Kort replied.

"And I'll say it again you can-"

"Ash," Gibbs' low voice warned against her repeating herself or getting more graphic.

"Well, the answer is NO! You even try and push this and so help me that bit of information that Deirdre put away…. "

"See that's precisely the issue at hand. Your mother was quite useful in her own way but the agency is not going to put up with that from a spotty youth, Poppet. They're done with it, luv, so I suggest you go along and play nice because you'll not like the alternative."

Fornell cleared his throat. "As far as the FBI, there are still some open cases that we believe you could provide valuable information on."

"Ashlynn, this does not need to be negative," Vance stated, glaring at Kort. "This is an excellent opportunity for you. With a bit of cooperation-"

"GO TO HELL!" Ashlynn was out of her seat, but Vance's sharp tone caught her attention.

"Your response is unfortunate. I need to let you know that our combined agencies will be petitioning to have your passport revoked and I must advise you to stay in the area."

"On what grounds?"

"You might have engaged in activities abroad that cause, or are likely to cause, serious damage to United States security or foreign policy. Additionally you potentially hold valuable knowledge concerning several ongoing Federal investigations on which you might be subpoenaed to appear."

"The Bureau would like you to stay in the area so we can question you on a few open larceny investigations," Fornell added with a nod.

"This does not need to go this way, Poppet," Kort stated softly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled, referring to the childhood nickname.

"We both know there's another alternative, luv," he continued calmly as if she had not spoken. The CIA agent's eyes locked with hers and he could tell she knew precisely of what he was speaking and had set herself resolutely against the option. He shook his head, "But you will need to decide amongst the options presented because the alternatives are far more unpleasant, I assure you."

Able to take no more, Ashlynn stormed from the room with Gibbs right behind her.

"Hey!" he barked causing her to halt her fast paced retreat.

Ash stopped in the hall, but didn't turn. Gently, Gibbs turned Ashlynn around to face him. "You stayed pretty quiet in there," she said caustically. "What exactly was your role supposed to be?"

"I wasn't there for them. I was there for you, Ash." He pulled her into his arms and somehow she couldn't help but to return the embrace. She was so angry tears swam at the corners of her eyes.

"I've got to get out of here," she finally said, pulling away.

"Want me to take you home?"

"No. I need some time alone. I'm going to stay at the place Mom leased for a couple of days. I need to think things out. I'll stop by aftercare and talk to the boys later."

"Ash, I get that your pissed and I probably would be too. I understand that you need some time, but DO NOT do anything stupid. Understand?"

The teen nodded, but didn't meet his eyes. "I mean it, Ash," his low voice held a definite warning. "Call if you need me – need anything - and keep your cell with you; I want to be able to reach you at _all times_."

With another nod she started to turn.

"Ashlynn," he all but growled.

"I heard you," she answered, already making her way down the hall.

"Well, you better actually _listen_ to me or you WILL regret it," he called after her.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

**Authors Note: Company was delayed so….for better or for worse...  
**

Chapter 16

Gibbs threw his cell phone on the desk with far more force than was prudent. Tim winced, hoping the supply of cell phones in the file drawer was not yet exhausted.

"Still no answer?" Tony asked, receiving only an annoyed look from his boss as a response.

"But this was part of the plan, no? To allow her enough wire to hang herself?"

"Rope, Ziva," Tony corrected almost automatically, causing the former Mossad agent to make a face at him.

Actually Gibbs hadn't been thrilled when he had found out exactly what Kort's plan entailed, but he did want Ashlynn free and clear of the CIA. Not to mention, he was none-to happy to find out the extent of some of the girl's lies. He just hadn't thought she'd be quite _this _stupid! Part of him had hoped all of this wouldn't be necessary, that Ashlynn would just come clean and trust him for once! Well, when he got his hands on her, she would be very, very sorry she hadn't gone that route. "You still got her McGee?"

"Yeah, boss," Tim answered motioning to the monitor in front of him. Little did Ashlynn know she had never truly been out of Gibbs' line of sight. He had known exactly where she was from the moment she had stormed out of the building.

The elevator dinged and Fornell emerged, "Ready?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Gibbs replied and the look on his face had his entire team pitying the girl he was going to retrieve.

XXOOXX00XX00XX00XX00

Ashlynn stared at the glass of amber liquid in front of her, having barely touched it. Three days ago she had stormed from the NCIS headquarters intent on '_showing them_.' As she sat here contemplating, though, she wondered if perhaps she had let her anger get the best of her. Maybe she should have just taken Gibbs up on his offer and let him drive her to his place. When left alone with her temper, she often seemed to make questionable choices.

Ash closed her eyes and allowed the melody the Jazz band was creating to wash over her. The intro was followed by an intricate improvisation by the saxophone player, and Ash smiled as the pianist then started to improvise the harmony. Ashlynn liked Jazz for its complexity and the unique character of the improvisation.

Opening her eyes she looked critically at the cell phone on the table and considered turning it back on but finally shook her head. Ash had called three times to check in and talk to the boys since she'd been away. If she was honest with herself, hearing Gibbs' voice had been comforting as well. Each time he had encouraged her to come back to his place and talk. The last time she'd almost given in, but on some level Ash had known that if she did that, she would be admitting that she needed someone. She supposed everyone needed someone at some point in time, but right now it was important for Ashlynn to prove, to herself if no one else, that she could stand on her own two feet and make her own decisions.

So the teen had refused to answer the numerous calls from Gibbs today, finally just turning the thing off. She should have known the rumors would get back to him. Damn he wasn't going to be happy! Well in another day or so it wouldn't matter anyway. She just had to figure out how to avoid him and still get a chance to say goodbye to her brothers. Ash had to fight back tears at the thought. Somehow this was turning out to be a lot more difficult and complicated than she had anticipated.

Closing her eyes once again as the tune changed, Ashlynn tried to lose herself in the music so that her present worries wouldn't seem so poignant. This piece featured trumpet and base solos. Ash opened her eyes with a start when a hand descended to rest on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gibbs on one side and Fornell on the other. Despite her various run-ins with the NCIS agent, the girl was certain she had never seen him look quite so furious and given their track record that did not bode well! The FBI agent, on the other hand, almost looked amused before his face became a mask of stony seriousness.

"Go away," Ashlynn stated reaching for her glass only to have it yanked from her grasp and set firmly on the other side of the table, sloshing over the rim with the sudden change in movement. She offered Gibbs a sour look.

"Afraid we can't do that," Tobias replied, pulling something from his pocket. "This is a warrant to search your person and your belongings."

"For what?" the teen demanded.

"A set of previously unidentified fingerprints at a three-year-old crime scene was recently identified as yours. We are searching for anything related to that case."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ash replied, but soon realized that they were not as Gibbs snatched her purse from her side.

"Hey!"

He pulled out her wallet, and gave her a pointed glare upon removing the counterfeit driver's license. Nothing compared to his expression when he pulled out the equally bogus passport or the airline ticket to Greece.

"You know good and well this is a witch hunt because I refused to go along with their stupid little plan!" She all but yelled, deciding to take the offensive.

Taking hold of her arm, Gibbs pulled Ash none too gently from her seat. "Come on," he said curtly. The teen didn't miss the fact that these were the first words the man had uttered.

"No," she responded defiantly, trying to pull her arm free. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Gibbs leaned in close, the threatening tenor to his voice sending chills up Ashlynn's spine. "Tobias has some questions. When he's done, it's my turn. Do you really want to start this here?"

Swallowing hard Ashlynn gave a quick shake of her head and allowed herself to be led out to the car with no more fuss.

By the time they reached NCIS headquarters, Ashlynn had recovered much of her temper. She had a few questions of her own! Determined not to let the two infuriating men take the lead, the teen started her inquiries as soon as they entered the small interrogation room.

"So, if this is an FBI case why are we at NCIS headquarters?"

"Do you know a General William Stockton of the United States Marine Corps?" Fornell asked Ashlynn instead of answering her question.

Caught off guard, Ashlynn took a moment to assess the FBI agent before taking a seat. Oh, yeah, she remembered that name. Deirdre had taken her daughter with her to case his place. Her mother had decided against the job. She had liked the man too much. Deirdre was funny that way. Ashlynn supposed General Stockton's being a Marine answered the question of NCIS involvement…well to some degree. This still wasn't something in which they would normally become involved.

"My mother went out with him a couple of times. She even took me to his place once."

Fornell took a seat as well, but Gibbs remained standing, arms folded. "Three years ago a very rare and expensive coin collection was stolen from his house. Your fingerprints were at the crime scene. "

"I just _told_ you I had been in his house," the girl responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Your fingerprints were found on his computer, in his private study off of his bedroom."

"I was a curious kid," she replied with a shrug.

"Were you aware, that General Stockton's gardener, a retired Marine Corp Sergeant, was killed that night during the robbery?"

"What? NO! You know good and well that if someone was hurt, Deirdre wasn't involved! Not her MO."

Fornell nodded. "True. Still we have to follow-up on every lead. As it turns out, we got lucky. We have DNA evidence from the crime."

Having watched the interrogation without comment thus far, Gibbs caught Ashlynn's gaze, "All we need to do is give Abby a call, get a DNA sample and you're done with this."

Meeting his steady gaze, Ashlynn was quiet. As the seconds ticked by and nothing was said, she finally looked away. "You _know_ I had nothing to do with this," she finally mumbled quietly.

"Then let's get a DNA sample and move on," the NCIS agent suggested.

"No," Ashlynn stated with unexpected steel in her voice. "I want a lawyer."

Gibbs scowled at the girl who just lifted her eyebrow at his attempted intimidation. Finally, the NCIS agent turned to Fornell and cocked his head toward the door. Both men got up and exited. Gibbs returned in moments walking straight up and putting his arms on the table, leaning in close to Ashlynn.

"Okay, everyone's gone. It's just you and me. Now how about a little truth?"

"Truth? Like how this whole thing is a farce to intimidate me into agreeing to your agencies' little 'opportunity'?" Despite her defensive words, the girls' eyes darted about and Gibbs knew she was trying to avoid the issue.

"Ashlynn," Gibbs growled.

"What?"

The man eased back off the table, cocking his head sideways, "I thought you liked Abby," he stated softly, "Trusted her."

"I DO! What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't trust her to run a DNA test? You think we're part of some sort of conspiracy here?"

The shocked, confused look on Ash's face was what the man had been shooting for.

"No, of course not! It's not that at all."

Gibbs took a seat and looked straight into Ashlynn's blue-green orbs. "Why else wouldn't you want Abby to run a DNA test?"

Unable to look away, Ashlynn felt that Gibbs' blue eyes were reading the most intimate details of her life and her face flushed pink. Finally she was able to drop her gaze to her lap. "You know," she whispered hoarsely, looking back up to confirm her suspicion.

Gibb's eyes once again glinted with anger. "I want to hear you say it."

Somehow, Ash couldn't deny the quiet command.

"You're my father."

The silence that followed seemed oppressive. There wasn't the slightest movement of air to offer some bit of solace or distraction, as the moment seemed to stretch into an eternity. Ashlynn couldn't believe the relief that she felt when he finally spoke.

"You were going to leave the country without telling me," he accused angrily. "Why?"

"I wanted the boys to have a fresh start. I didn't want to get in the way."

"I agree with Cam…that's really a line of bull."

Her eyes narrowed, "You were eavesdropping."

With a shrug, the man continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Kort even gave you the chance to come clean and avoid this mess. What were you thinking?"

"I don't like being manipulated," she snapped. "Besides, I really believed – believe – it's for the best." Ash paused and bit her lip, "Gibbs," the teen started taking a calming breath. "This doesn't really change anything."

He lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm still moving into the place Deirdre leased. I'll go to Georgetown. We can catch up on the weekends," she informed him resolutely.

"You really think I'm going to let my fifteen-year-old daughter live out on her own?" Gibbs seemed almost amused by this.

Ash scowled. "Documents say I'm eighteen."

"I was there when you were conceived."

"I'll be sixteen soon."

"Still not going to happen. So, Cam knew about this?"

"Just my age. As far as he was concerned, mom and I doctored the documents so that if anything ever happened, I could take custody of the boys…until I got them to you. Don't hold that against him; it's actually something Deirdre came up with long before she died."

"I won't. So I know why you were headed to Greece - another thing that is NOT going to happen - but why in the HELL did you put the word out that you were picking up business where your mom left off?"

"You know you can't believe every rumor that you hear," the girl hedged, wincing from the sheer volume his voice had attained.

He leaned in close, "Cut the crap, young lady!" he growled. "What exactly were you thinking? Are you actually stupid enough to try following in Deirdre's footsteps or just insane enough to try and use that as a ruse to draw out Covas?" He bellowed.

"Well, the CIA wasn't getting anywhere, and since I was somewhat annoyed after that last meeting…" Ash allowed her tirade to taper off after noting Gibbs' expression. The word irate probably wouldn't adequately describe the look on his face.

Ashlynn slumped back into her chair, "Admittedly not one of my best ideas," she sighed crossing her arms. "I was mad, okay? Vance, Fornell, Uncle Trent…" She sat up then, shaking her head. "That son of a bitch set me up!"

"He cares more than you think. Believe me, it's nothing to what the CIA might have done, particularly if you'd made it out of the country," he offered his daughter a glower, "No more blackmail attempts, by the way. I don't know what Deirdre had that she was using against the CIA but it's done and over with as of NOW," Gibbs warned.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Fine! But as it's locked in a safe-deposit box out of the country, I think it's going to have to wait," she remarked snidely.

"You need to lose the attitude, little girl."

Shooting daggers with her eyes, Ashlynn refused to dignify his comment with a response. She might be his daughter but she WAS NOT a little girl!

"Which reminds me, you and I have a little unfinished business," he remarked standing to make his way around the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, scooting her chair back.

"Oh, I think you do. I warned you not to do anything stupid. And I know I told you what would happen if I found out you were lying to me." Stopping just in front of the girl, he started to unbuckle his belt.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am very serious," he countered drawing the leather through the belt loops with one hand while reaching to forestall Ash's escape with the other. As Ashlynn had noted on previous occasions, a physical struggle with the man was a lost cause. Not that this stopped her from trying. She actually landed a few solid hits, probably due to Ziva's training. Ultimately though, her futile efforts ended with a very pissed off Gibbs flipping open the button of her jeans and yanking them down around her knees before he pulled her face down across his lap.

Having set the belt on the table for the moment, he brought the palm of his hand crashing down on Ashlynn's silky black panties. The impact actually took her breath away. After fifteen equally thunderous swats, he paused. "Do I have your attention?"

Ash nodded, tears already leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Good because if you fight me any more, we can repeat this whole thing when we get home. Understood?"

With another nod the teen sniffed, trying to quell her tears.

Gibbs picked up the belt from off the table. SMACK! Ashlynn couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips. Somehow she didn't remember it hurting this bad last time. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Though Gibbs had a habit of asking the person over his knee why they were getting spanked, this time he broke with tradition.

"You do not do STUPID things that can get you jailed or killed! SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! Gibbs seemed to find a certain rhythm as he lectured. "You will never, under any circumstances, for any reason, pick up your mother's trade!" The belt continued to reign down relentlessly on Ash's scantily clad backside. "YOU DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Ashlynn gasped as the horrible piece of leather connected with the under curve of her bottom several times. She had no doubt in her mind that she was going to be feeling this for a few days.

"No more fake IDs, no more clubs, no more drinking." Tears streamed down Ashlynn's face as a seemingly unbearable fire built in her backside. "No more sneaking around or secret agendas. I need to know where you are, what you're doing, and you damn well better keep your cell phone with you and ON at all times! Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes," Ashlynn was able to answer between sobs. To her relief, the spanking stopped and Gibbs tossed the belt back onto the table.

"And Ash, you ever fight me like that again, I won't stop with pulling down your jeans."

After what had just happened coupled with the fact that she still lay dangling over her dad's knee, one would have thought Ashlynn couldn't be any more embarrassed but she blushed nonetheless. At this point, the teen was determined that there was never going to be a next time!

Gibbs helped her stand and she quickly rearranged her jeans. Gibbs then pulled her into his arms and like both the other times she had found herself in this position, Ash just succumbed to the need for comfort and leaned into his embrace. She was tired. Tired of keeping secrets and tired of trying to prove to everyone that she was strong enough to take care of herself. In her dad's arms, she just felt so safe like nothing in the world could touch her and this time she wasn't the first to pull away.

"Ready to go home?" Gibbs asked, leaving his arm around her shoulder to lead her from the interrogation room while he grabbed his belt with his other hand.

"Doesn't Abby need to collect a DNA sample?" the girl asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Abby isn't here right now. She took the boys home," Gibbs answered, one corner of his mouth lifting in a grin. At her incredulous look, he continued, "Ash, you've lived with me on and off for weeks. It wasn't really that big deal for me to get a DNA sample."

Her eyes narrowed, "So this whole thing with Fornell…"

"Was necessary," he interrupted as he hit the button for the elevator. "The interrogation up to the point when Tobias left will go on record. Of course we will need to do an 'official' DNA test so that you will be cleared of any suspicion. You will also then be officially recognized as my daughter, and a minor. That should get the CIA off your back. Tobias says the FBI's willing to give you a little time and space as well, just so long as you don't leave the country."

"Uncle Trent told you how old I was, didn't he?" Ash asked acerbically as they both entered the elevator.

"Let's just say there were quite a few things that didn't add up. I was suspicious long before talking to Kort." It was obvious to the man that Ashlynn was still far from convinced. "Kort's hardly my favorite person, but this time he seemed to be acting in your best interests."

The girl just scowled still angry with the CIA agent.

"Why were you so set against telling me the truth?"

"The boys-"

"Don't give me that."

"Well, that _was_ part of it," she insisted. "I wasn't exactly thrilled about your house rules either."

"And?" Gibbs stared the girl down, unwilling to let this go.

Ashlynn looked away and sighed. "You didn't approve of Deirdre. You were attracted to her but you didn't approve. I'm a lot like her." She bit her lip, "The boys, well, they're boys and they both have a lot of you in them." Ashlynn paused not exactly sure how to say the rest…or if she really should, "You already had a daughter, one you loved very much," she finally finished in a whisper.

Gibbs stepped towards Ashlynn and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I have had two biological daughters, _both_ of whom I love very much. I have a couple of surrogate ones too, that I feel the same way about."

Though Ashlynn's lips curved upward, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I hear Abby's your favorite," she said with a wink. She didn't believe for one moment that she could compete with Kelly's ghost. Being Cam and AJ's sister was one thing but now that he knew she was his daughter, well, that was different. How could he look at her without wishing it was Kelly that had lived?

The drive home was quiet, father and daughter each absorbed in his/her own thoughts. Ash shifted uncomfortably, thinking the ride to Gibbs' house had never seemed quite so long. She was relieved when Gibbs pulled into the drive.

Abby met them at the door, throwing her arms around Ashlynn first thing. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" The Goth then held the teen at arms length fixing her with a scowl. "Don't you ever turn your cell phone off again," she admonished before throwing her arms around the girl once more. "And how dare you keep a secret like that from me, well us, but mostly from me! Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are Abby! And I've already been read the riot act, okay?"

Abby stepped back and grinned at Ashlynn, "Oh, I just bet you have," she observed flashing a knowing look at Gibbs.

"Ash! You're back!" AJ wrapped his little arms around his sister. "You're not gonna leave agin are ya, Ash?"

Ashlynn returned his hug, lifting the boy up into her arms. "No big guy, I'm not," she said casting a quick glance at Gibb. Even Cam came in for a quick hug as she put her younger brother down.

"You mean it?" the ten-year-old demanded.

"Yeah, I guess you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future."

AJ was jumping up and down now. "Can we show her the surprise now?"

"Can we, Dad?" Cam threw in.

"Please, Gibbs?" Abby added, looking nearly as excited as the boys.

"Okay, lead the way," Jethro agreed motioning to the stairs. The three stampeded up with a curious Ashlynn not far behind and Gibbs bringing up the rear. They all stopped in the hall and then with a grin Abby reached up to pull the rope hanging from the trap door to the attic. Giving it a solid yank to bring the folded stairs down, she offered a dramatic "Ta Da."

Still puzzled, Ash climbed the stairs to the attic at the insistence of the excited trio. What met her eyes sent shivers down her spine. Wood floors had been polished and scattered with warm rugs. The walls had been dry walled and painted a sage green. Exposed rafters provided a low ceiling, which actually added to the cozy ambience of the large room.

An inviting double bed in the corner had a polished maple headboard and was made up with a forest green comforter as well as sage green accent pillows. The bedside table was a matching wood and Ash realized with a lump in her throat was probably made in the basement. A lamp offered a soft, friendly glow.

One good-sized window, forest green drapes pulled to each side, allowed natural light into the room. A comfortable, yet stately looking old armchair sat just beside the window with another lamp behind it for when the sun went down. There was a desk and chair on another wall as well as a bookcase.

"Do you like it, Ash?" AJ demanded. "I told them your favorite color was green."

"I love it, Bud," she assured her youngest brother pulling him into another hug.

"Hey, yer squishin' me," he complained, wiggling free.

"I helped Dad finish the walls and Abby with the painting," Cam stated proudly.

"You did a fabulous job, too," Ash said giving Cam a playful punch in the arm. "Thanks Abs," she said turning to the dark haired forensic scientist to give her a hug.

"The bossman did all the real work," Abby said, returning the girl's embrace enthusiastically. "Though, Tony's going to tell you differently of course! He and Tim helped get the furniture up here and boy did you miss the biggest _whine_ festival of the season. Everyone lent a hand. Ducky donated the chair and Ziva picked out the bedding. Do you really like it?"

"It's perfect!" Ash replied to Abby, though her eyes drifted to Gibbs as she spoke the words.

"Okay, guys, time to start your homework," Gibbs ordered ignoring their groans. "Abs, you think you could call and have some dinner delivered?"

"Yes, Oh Fearless Leader," she replied smartly, offering a left-handed salute.

"Thanks," Ashlynn offered when the others had cleared out. "For all of this."

"I'm glad you like it," Gibbs answered with a grin before his voice took on a more serious edge. "Because you're going to be spending a lot of time here for the next two weeks."

Ash offered him a quizzical look. "You're grounded," he explained. "You're either here or at NCIS headquarters with one of the team."

Ashlynn fell back on the bed, quickly turning onto her stomach, her body started to shake with mirth. Gibbs looked at the girl afraid the stress of the past weeks might have been too much.

"Ironic, isn't it?" she said between giggles. "I've traveled all around the world my entire life and scarcely answered to anyone, but here, I barely get free of protective custody and now I'm grounded." There really wasn't anything all that funny about the situation but for some reason, Ash just couldn't stop laughing…it was cathartic.

Gibbs smiled and moved to take a seat beside his daughter, enjoying the sound of her laughter. Finally wiping her eyes, Ash gingerly sat up. "One thing I don't get."

"What's that?"

"You did all of this before you even knew."

"I told you before, Ash, you're family. All that's really changed is that now you've got an earlier curfew," he paused "And maybe a few more restrictions."

"Gee, that's a comforting thought," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ash, earlier you mentioned my feelings for Deirdre. I'm not going to lie to you. There was a lot about her that I did not approve of," the man paused reaching over to run a finger along her cheek. "But you aren't her. I'm proud of you, Ashlynn. I'm proud of the way you've taken care of your brothers all these years. Proud of how smart, strong, and caring you are."

The girl swallowed convulsively.

Gibbs opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out an aged photograph. Standing it against the lamp, he got up, placed a kiss on Ashlynn's forehead, and started toward the stairs.

"What's this?"

"It's a high school picture of my mother."

Ashlynn's eyes widened in surprise. "That's, that's…wow! I always thought I looked like my mom, but..."

Gibbs grinned at her. "Yeah, I'd say you have a bit of mine in you as well. But I don't see Deirdre when I look at you and I don't see my Mom. I don't see anyone but you, Ash."

Ashlynn looked up to meet her father's steady blue gaze, her blue-green eyes swimming with tears. "Thanks, Dad," she whispered. With a nod he headed down the stairs.

Lying back down on the bed, ignoring the painful sting in her bottom, Ashlynn looked around her new room and smiled. It was really good to be home.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there were many more ideas that I just didn't fit in, but I have been rather compelled to get Ash's issues resolved. I hope I answered everyone's lingering questions. There will probably be a sequel…someday. Hope you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
